When Fire and Water Clash
by Zutara1267
Summary: What happens when Prince Zuko captures Katara? Being under so much pressure makes Zuko's anger inevitable. After having survived so much anger and pain, will Katara give in to Zuko's fiery anger, or will the situation reverse? It will be Zutara eventually, will start of sorta dark ish... Please Read, Review and Enjoy! ZUTARA. BLUTARA. FIRE AND WATER UNITE :D Zutara1267
1. Chapter 1 - The Kidnap

**Ok, I decided that seeing as my username is Zutara1267, that I should definitely post a Zutara fanfic. And, also, no one seems to like my other story :(**

 **What happens when Prince Zuko captures Katara? Being under so much pressure makes Zuko's anger inevitable. After having survived so much pain and torture, will Katara give in to Zuko's fiery anger, or will the situation reverse? It will be Zutara eventually...**

 **Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **Zutara1267**

 **P.S. I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, however, this story has been fully written up by me, so please do not plagiarise it. Thank you!**

Chapter 1

Katara's P.O.V

He strides over to me as struggle to not tremble and shake. I try my best not to allow the salty tears to spill from my blue eyes, but one slowly slides off my face onto the crimson carpet.

I keep my head lowered, as he crouches low. He grabs my chin and forces me to look at his scarred face. I glare angrily into his annoyed eyes, and he grips harder.

"I won't ask again," he yells "Where is the avatar?!" he looks intently into my eyes as I glare back, my mouth stays sealed.

"I refuse," I reply, yelling at myself silently as my voice cracks, "to tell a beast like you, where my friend is."

I see anger flash in his amber eyes; we both glare at each other until I look away, his glare is just so powerful. He lets go of my chin and brings his face close to mine. I gasp and close my eyes as his face stays just an inch away from mine. "You will break Katara." He whispers harshly, "Soon, you yourself will tell me all I need to know about your precious Avatar."

He stands up tall as I open my eyes; I glare at him as he pulls out his knife which has the Fire-nation emblem engraved into the handle. I stare at the blade and I am sure my eyes reveal my fear but I pull a mask of courage over it.

He brings the sharp metal closer to me, deliberately being slow. He stares at my face waiting for me to react. I close my eyes tight as I see him swiftly slash it in the air. I feel the harsh grip of the rope on my hand loosen. I look up at him slightly surprised but he just smirks. "Not so fearless now, are you Katara." He says. "At least I'm not evil like you." I retort.

I get ready to face more anger, but he just looks at me annoyed and strolls out of the box like room. Locking what sounds like two different locks on the metal door.

I release my hands slowly and make circular motions with my stiff wrists, wincing slightly when pain shoots through them. I look around the small room that I have been placed in.

At one side of the small room there is a door that leads to a tiny bathroom and at the other there is a small bed. I slowly go to sit down on the uncomfortable mattress. I sigh angrily as I remember how I got into this mess.

 _Flashback_

" _Sokka! Stop eating!" I yelled at my always hungry brother, even now at the age of 16, he was always complaining about not having enough food, "You just ate 10 minutes ago. We can't just stop everywhere for more food."_

" _I'm a growing teenager Katara, I need my food." he replies stuffing his face with fruit. I sigh "Hey, Aang," I shout across to my friend, who is also the avatar, he sits on the large rock with Momo (the lemur) flying around him. "I'm going to go look for some more food seeing as someone," I glare at Sokka, "can't help his growth spurt." I walk away as I hear Sokka complaining about me to Aang._

 _I walked through the dense forest gathering berries and nuts as I walked along slowly watching out for any movement. I heard something move behind me and I turned around. Just a squirrel. I get really paranoid 'Calm down Katara' I willed myself to believe that there was no one there, but I couldn't._

 _I was right._

 _Just as I turned back around, I felt someone grab my waist. I screamed but was cut off by a strong hand over my mouth. I kicked at the man holding me and eventually pulled out of his grasp._

" _Zuko." I whispered angrily. "Stay away," I yelled at him, my hands ready to strike him with my water. Damn. There was no water in this forest._

" _Really Katara, there is no water here," Zuko voiced my thoughts."Tell me where your little friend is and I will let you go." He said. "No," I answered. I began to run through the green trees blurring my vision. I deliberately ran further away from camp, hoping to be closer to my element, water._

 _He chased me through the forest as I stumbled hopelessly. He caught up with me and whispered into my ear. "I've got you, now the avatar will come to me." I tried to run, but he was too strong._

 _He grabbed my wrists and dragged me to his huge metal ship. He held my wrists in a vice like grip burning me in the process. "Ouch! Let me go. Aang will never come after you." I screamed at him. "Shut up, peasant." He yelled back._

 _Zuko's hands began to steam and I felt a searing pain on my wrists as he burnt me. "Ouch! Let go. Zuko!" I yelled as tears began to sting at my eyes. He looked down at me and smirked still holding on. "Please, it hurts" I whispered as I felt my eyes flutter. I remember intense pain before I passed out._

Now, as I sit here my hands ache and I feel stiff. I lie down on the rough mattress and, listen to the water swirling outside the ship, soothing me to sleep.

 **So, how was that chapter? I know that this is a VERY overused plot, but I don't really care. Also, this fanfic will be a teensy bit darker than pretty much all the ones I have read online. It will start off with Zuko being really mean and harsh on Katara and then well... you'll see...**

 **Anyway, please review, comment, and follow this story. Please check out my other story as well.**

 **Thank you... Lots Of Love...**

 **Zutara1267**

 **Xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Age?

**Hello reader, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I think it's Nickelodeon who owns it. Anyway, here is chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy and review!**

Chapter 2

As Katara tried to figure out a way to escape this prison, Zuko angrily paced up and down the deck of his ship. He heard his uncle Iroh approach him, and turned around.

"Uncle, I would like you to take food for the waterbender, she is in the prisoner room located furthest away from mine. I have guards outside the door. They will allow only you and me inside." "Nephew, how can you keep a young lady in such conditions?" His uncle protested knowing how disgusting the prisoner room was.

Without replying Zuko handed his uncle a plate of food for Katara and walked away swiftly. As he walked through the corridors, he heard some of his soldiers talking about his prisoner.

"Hey, have you heard about the girl the prince has kept onboard?" said the first soldier,

"Yeah, I might stop by her room tonight. It won't be hard getting past the guards outside her room." The second man replied, smirking.

"Tell me when you're done." They both laughed.

Zuko felt a sudden surge of anger at his men. He quickly walked over to the soldiers and lit up a fireball in his hands. "Neither of you, and I mean any men on this ship, are to go near that girl. Do you all understand?" he shouted. Everyone began to stare and tremble at the prince as he unleashed his anger.

All of the prince's crew nodded shakily. "Good." He decided to go and meditate to clear his mind. Soon the avatar would be his and he could go home. The very thought made his mind spin with thoughts of his father accepting him back.

' _You really think he's going to accept you back?'_

' _Shut Up subconscious! Of course he will.'_

Meanwhile, Iroh made his way down to the small room in which the girl was kept. He unlocked the metal door and entered the room.

Katara stood up quickly and wiped away the small tear that had slipped down her face. She took a defensive stance as she heard the door creak open. She saw an old man walk inside with a tray of food. "Who are you?" she asked the man. "I am Zuko's uncle, Iroh." Iroh replied. "Would you like some Ginseng tea, it's my favourite." He smiled warmly.

Katara seemed surprised at how a Firebender, who was also _Zuko's_ uncle, was being so kind to her. She sat down warily. "Okay then." She remembered how he had helped then at the North Pole. "What is your name, miss?" he asked her. "My name is Katara, I'm from the Southern Water tribe." She replied proudly. "Yes, of course Katara..."

"So, ummm... Iroh," started Katara, "Please, call me uncle," he said smiling. "Yes, so Uncle Iroh," she smiled "Why is Zuko trying to capture Aang?" she asked. "I'm afraid Zuko wouldn't like it if I told you the reason. You'll have to ask him yourself some time." He replied. Katara thought sbout asking Zuko. Ha. He'd probably burn her again.

"Anyway, how old are you Katara?" "I am almost seventeen, uncle. My brother will start looking for a suitor for me soon because my father is out at war." Katara sighed sadly.

Iroh noticed the sadness in the girl's eyes. He noticed her look down at the small burn on her wrist, "Oh my, how did that happen?" he asked knowing that it was obviously his nephew. "Oh, erm... it's nothing, just another mark of Zuko's anger." Katara grabbed the glass of water, she knew that with only that much water and all of Zuko's soldiers, she would never escape, instead, she bended it around her wrist knowing that Iroh wouldn't stop her.

"Katara," he said as Katara healed her burn "You must be very special to have the ability to heal." Katara smiled.

"Katara, can you guess how old Zuko is?" Iroh asked. He wanted to see what the girl thought.

"Ummm, is he twenty – two?" she guessed uncertainly, she looked at his uncle and said "Erm... older? Twenty – six, erm... early thirties?" she squeaked out.

Iroh laughed. "He is nearly nineteen, Katara." Katara looked shocked. So, he was just two years older than her. "B-but he acts so much older. I mean, he rules this ship alone, and his anger..." she answered trailing off; embarrassed at how she thought he was older.

"Yes, well, he does have a lot on his shoulders." Iroh replied smiling. Inside he was thinking about his nephew and this young girl together. As Katara and the retired general spoke, Katara couldn't help but asking whether she would be let out or not. She questioned Iroh on this and he answered telling her that she would, sooner or later. He exited the room after assuring Katara that he would be back later.

As Katara ate the small bowl of rice and drank the small amount of water left, she began to think about her brother and Aang. Would they come and save her? They had sworn to continue if either she or Sokka ever got taken. She just hoped they were safe.

MEANWHILE...

"Sokka! Sokka! Katara's gone!" yelled Aang as he found his friend. After having Katara not return for more than one hour Aang had become concerned and decided to go look for her.

"What? I haven't seen her either." yelled Sokka worry plastered on his face."Look, the Fire Nation emblem." Said Aang pointing to the ground where Zuko had purposefully left a Fire nation flag.

"Damn it!" yelled Sokka. "We have to think of something..."

As the two boys thought of multiple ways to get Katara back, Aang realised. "Zuko wants me. That's why he took Katara, so that I would go after him and he could take me to his father." He whispered. "I have to go. If I surrender myself, he'll leave Katara alone." He said to his worried friend.

"No, Aang, remember, we all promised that no matter what, we wouldn't stop going until you learnt all four elements. Besides, Katara can look after herself." Although Sokka was assuring Aang, inside he was scared for his sister.

"Yeah, but we've got to get her back some other way then... Let's think...

 **First of all, I would like to say thank you to Zutarafan1192, for being my first ever reviewer on any of my stories, it really means a lot to me. Also, I would like to say thank you to moon water 5 for also following this story.**

 **Zutarafan1192: Yes, I also love the Zutara fanfics, and even though it is an overused plot, these are the ones that attract me the most. Besides, all writers have their own unique way to write, I have definitely seen a lot of different Zutara fanfics with the same plot but different twists. Thank you for checking out my other story, but I am afraid I will not be posting any more chapters for it unless people genuinely request for it. Thank you.**

 **Now for the boring stuff...**

 **So, I hope that chapter was okay, I was actually writing this really late, so I am REALLY SORRY if it isn't as good as the last chapter. Next chapter will be better. The next chapter up will be up soon.**

 **Anyway, please review and follow this story.**

 **Feel free to ask any questions in your reviews...**

 **Lots Of love**

 **Zutara1267**

 **xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Room Change

**Hey fanfiction!**

 **Here is Chapter 3 for all my amazing readers. I hope you all enjoy this chapter...**

 **If you have reviewed this story at any point, please read the special part at the end, that's where I reply to all your amazing reviews!**

 **Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

As Zuko left his meditation room, he bumped into his uncle. "Oh, Prince Zuko," he said "I met the waterbender downstairs. She doesn't seem to like the conditions she is in." He told the annoyed prince.

"Uncle, she is no princess. And besides, I need to speak to you about her anyway." He answered. He told his uncle the dirty plans his men were making that involved Katara.

"Oh dear, Zuko, we must move Katara to a different room." His uncle answered.  
"But, the only safe rooms are mine and yours uncle, and she can't stay with the men obviously, but the waterbender can't stay in there either..."

Iroh looked at Zuko. "Let's shift her to your room. Not only will she be safe, but you can keep an eye on her." He said.

"No, uncle, have you even thought about how she'll react? And besides, I am not sharing with a lowly water peasant like her." The banished prince answered back.

"Zuko, it is necessary, and anyway, you aren't in your room all the time, you were the one who captured her." Zuko sighed in anger and agreed to his uncle's idea.

After having persuaded his nephew, Iroh walked away to drink more tea. Zuko went to go and show the peasant her new room.

As he unlocked the door, he saw that Katara was sleeping with her head resting on the bed and her body on the floor. Zuko, without thinking twice walked over to the girl and pulled her up by her upper arm. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise and she scowled when she realised it was Zuko.

"What the hell! You could've awoken me up nicely. Sheesh you have damn anger issues Zuko." The annoyed waterbender shouted.

Zuko glared at her with his amber eyes. "First of all, peasant, it's Prince Zuko, second, I am your captor and I can do whatever I want. Now come with me."

He pulled Katara out of the cell and literally dragged her to his room. After having unlocked the four different locks on his large metal door, he pushed Katara inside.

"You will be staying here until the avatar comes." He said.

Katara stumbled into the large bedroom; it was way larger than the prison she was kept in before. The walls were made of metal, upon them hung large Fire Nation flags, the carpet was a crimson colour, on the other wall there was a door that probably led to a bathroom, and there was a medium sized window near it with a ledge that Katara could easily sit on.

On the opposite wall, there was a large desk and above it hung two swords and a scary looking blue coloured mask. Finally, on the fourth wall that was surrounded by all the other items, there was a large four poster bed, with red velvet curtains hanging around it.

"Why? I mean, is this your room?" Katara asked confused. She figured it was the prince's room because, well, who else would have such finery other than the leader of the ship?

Zuko smirked at Katara as he studied her face, as she gazed around at the room. "Yes, peasant, you will be staying with me in my room."

Katara glared at the prince, "Why?"

"Because peasant-"

"Stop calling me that! I have a name." Katara interrupted, annoyed at the stupid word.

"Shut up! I can call you whatever I want!"

"Katara, you can call me Katara." She answered, gritting her teeth angrily.

"There were men on my ship that were going to try and dishonour you." He said bluntly, as Katara's face paled slightly.

"My uncle suggested that seeing as you're the only female on this ship and that this is the only other room that is safer than a cell, that you should stay here."

"B-but! I don't want to share with you! I mean, you're the enemy, I shouldn't be sharing rooms with you!" Katara was annoyed, and angry. She didn't want to have to share with the prince of the fire nation.

Zuko gave Katara a glare, when he turned around; she stuck her tongue out at his back. "Angry Firehead." She muttered.

"What did you just say?" Zuko said turning back around.

"I said, Angry Firehead." She answered as courage came to her. She wasn't going to let a stupid prince make her fear him.

Zuko grabbed Katara's wrist and pushed her to the metal wall. Her eyes widened slightly but she stayed silent.

"You, peasant, must call me Prince Zuko, you are not allowed to call me any other name. Do. You. Understand." He shouted at her.

"No. You called me peasant, so I am going to call you an Angry Firehead." She answered back stubbornly.

Zuko brought his face closer to Katara as her eyes widened even more, "Ka. Ta. Ra." He whispered. "You are sharing this room with me whether you like it or not. Unless you want every one of my soldiers to rape you, you will stay here. I hate you, but that doesn't mean I am heartless." He released his anger upon the nearly seventeen year old girl.

He held Katara's wrists against the walls, nearly crushing them in his vice like grip. Katara glared at him angrily, as she willed herself not to cry out.

She could feel the room temperature increasing. It was getting hotter and hotter. Her wrists hurt and it felt like hours until he released her. She sighed in relief as she felt the temperature lowering. Zuko walked out in frustration locking the door behind him.

Katara walked over to the window ledge, she sat down and began gazing at the beautiful, sparkling sea. Katara didn't notice the salty tear that fell from her face...

MEANWHILE...

Zuko's uncle wasn't pleased with how this was going. He had always wanted his nephew to choose a girl. They travelled so much and met so many different females, but Zuko never payed them any attention.

Iroh found the young waterbender to be the perfect girl. She seemed sensible and had a fun side to her as well. He knew that if there was anyone who could bring Zuko upon the right path, it was Katara. She held the ability to love. An emotion that Zuko had lost long ago...

If Zuko married Katara, not only would it end the war and create peace between the different nations and elements, but it would restore the love that had melted away from Zuko's heart.

Iroh looked up as his nephew came and sat down at the table. He poured him some tea and asked him about the moving of the girl.

"Yes, she doesn't seem happy about sharing with me." Zuko looked at his uncle.

"She'll deal with it." He replied, Iroh wanted to ask his nephew about why he burnt Katara, but he decided against it, this wasn't the right time. His nephew respected women, he wouldn't hurt Katara badly.

"Anyway, Zuko, how old do you think Katara is?" he asked his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Erm... why do you ask uncle?" asked Zuko. His uncle was the only one who he didn't get angry at often.

"Just... What do you think Zuko? How old is she?"

"I think she is probably Seventeen or maybe sixteen." Answered Zuko.

"Yes, Zuko, she is Sixteen, turning Seventeen soon. Don't you think you should also be giving more attention to females?" his uncle asked.

"Uncle! I do not care for marrying women and I will definitely not try to be nice to that peasant."

"But Zuko-" Iroh said

"No uncle. I do not wish to hear of this again. Is respect you uncle, but I am not going to even think of marriage until we are accepted into the Fire Nation." Zuko stormed off leaving his uncle on deck.

Iroh sighed but left the matter, he knew his nephew would maybe never fall for the beautiful girl with the blue eyes and tan skin...

Fate would write it's own story... Iroh would just have to see what happened...

 **I hope that chapter was okay, I didn't want to make it too long and confusing, so I just stayed with the one Zutara scene. Also, I apologise if any of the people seemed Out Of Character...** **I am actually quite new to writing fanfics so that's why, feel free to give any advice or feedback...**

 **Thank you for the reviews on the last chapters...**

 **Zutarafan1192: You are so sweet! Thank you for reviewing, I will definitely try my very best to update this story, and I swear I will stay dedicated to my readers. Also, just wondering... Did you check out my other story? I know it is very cheesy, but I wrote it when I was eleven lol. I hope you carry on supporting me throughout this story though. Thank you. Zutara1267 xx**

 **Samhain Necropolis: Thank you for the feedback, I will definitely add a new paragraph every time a character speaks. I just didn't want it too seem too spread out. I also understand that my grammar may not be as good as other stories; I am just starting out, so maybe that's why... But anyway, thank you for your review and I will definitely use your advice. Oh, and I didn't get what you meant by Stockholm Syndrome... Could you please explain?** **Thanks**

 **Guest: I am actually going to have Zuko unleash more of his anger over the next few chapters, but I am not going to have him get drunk and well you know... (I'm going to twist it a bit...) Also, I don't think I want a Heavy lemon for this story, I mean, I can't really write that sort of stuff, I'd just mess up. However, the idea was good I think I might use the idea for future chapters. I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out!** **Also, don't worry; I will try to post at least one or two chapters per week. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reads this story, feel free to ask questions in your reviews, I will try my best to update often, or at least a one or two chapters per week.**

 **Please review and Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **Zutara1267**


	4. Chapter 4 - Heat

**Hello, thank you everyone, for reviewing this story, I am glad you like it! Here is Chapter 4 for all you amazing people, please check the Authors Notes at the bottom if you reviewed or followed this story at all...**

 **Please Read, Review and... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I believe Nickelodeon does, however this story is written mostly by me, with a few ideas from friends, and reviewers. Thank you.**

Chapter 4

Zuko was annoyed at how his uncle could even think of such a disgusting thing? The very thought of marrying a waterbender would bring shame to his family. Zuko wanted the avatar only. He was his ticket home.

After having given strict commands to the Captain, Zuko stormed back downstairs to his room. It was time to deal with Katara.

He unlocked the door and saw the blue clothed girl sitting on the window ledge. Katara quickly wiped her eyes and turned around slowly. Zuko looked at the girl and could tell she had been crying. He acted like he didn't see and sat down on his large bed.

"Are you coming to sleep or not?" he asked slightly annoyed after seeing no response from the girl.

"Sleep? With you? No, just give me a pillow and I'll sleep erm... somewhere else." Katara answered standing up and looking around hoping for another bed to magically appear so she wouldn't have to share with the prince.

"Stop being so dramatic, the bed is large enough for both of us. Besides, we're not doing anything." Zuko answered getting annoyed more and more by the second.

Katara looked at the ground scared of the prince's random anger outbursts. Katara knew she could handle his fury, however, she was afraid of being burnt again, being from a naturally cold place, the heat and warmth was 10 times worse when Katara felt Zuko burn her.

Zuko watched as Katara stood silently, he walked over to her and grabbed her arm. She looked up at him as he pushed her onto the silky red sheets. Katara's eyes widened making her look innocent and vulnerable. Zuko bent over the girl lying there until his nose was almost against hers.

Katara could feel the warmth radiating from his skin, she felt really uncomfortable from the position she was in. She couldn't move and barely even dared to breathe.

"You will sleep here until I have the avatar, I do not want to deal with your stupid tantrums. Is that clear?" Zuko whispered.

"Yes." Katara answered back quietly so that he would stop invading her personal space. She couldn't wait to see his face when Aang and Sokka rescued her.

"Good." Zuko stood up and took off his shirt as Katara turned away. She slipped under the thin blanket, covering herself up to her neck with the thin material.

Zuko lied down beside her, keeping his distance. He suddenly had an idea. He used his fire bending abilities to heat the room up, first warm, then eventually making it go higher until it was scorching for the waterbender.

Of course, Zuko wasn't feeling much of a change, as he could tolerate as much heat as he wanted. However, Katara felt the sudden change in temperature and sat up. Zuko lied back down quietly and pretended to be asleep.

"Zuko." Katara whispered. "Zuko!" she said louder as a drop of sweat trickled down her forehead. She was finding the heat unbearable. She got out of the bed, just as she put her hand on the post of the bed, it felt like she had touched fire.

"Ouch!" she whispered. "ZUKO!" she shouted. Damn this stupid prince!

"What?" he said opening his eyes groggily. Zuko was a very light sleeper, but he was a master in the art of pretending.

"Turn the temperature down. I know you're doing this on purpose!" she shouted at him.

"No, first tell me where the avatar is heading." He answered sitting up, she would definitely answer this time.

 _So that's why? As if I'll tell him. I'm not as weak as he thought. It'll take much more to break me!_ Katara heard her inner voice say.

She felt herself become warmer as sweat dripped down her body. She carefully walked towards the door that led to the bathroom.

Zuko watched the girl walk towards his personal washroom, her body swaying slightly.

Katara walked inside and turned the tap on, she grabbed a bucket that was nearby and filled it with water. She saw steam rise from the liquid.

 _Really, hot water too? Damn._

She walked out holding the half filled bucket (if she filled it full, she wouldn't be able to carry it because of its weight) with shaking hands.

Katara put the bucket down and walked over to the prince who was still sitting with his arms crossed. She lifted her hands and bent the water.

"Zuko," she said calmly holding the water above her head in a thin arc, "return the temperature to normal."

"No peasant, and don't even try that stupid bending of yours." He replied getting off the bed and standing defensively.

"Make the temperature go normal." she repeated.

"Make me."

Katara bended the water around Zuko's entire body, freezing it when she got to his neck. She didn't know how much she had just angered the fire prince.

Katara saw the ice begin to thaw. Zuko had melted it with his element. Katara stepped back. How could she have been so stupid? He was definitely angry now.

Within seconds, Zuko had unfrozen himself and was glaring at the waterbender. "Katara." He snarled stepping closer to the girl.

Katara instinctively took a step back, and another, and another. Katara looked at the prince. "Just turn the temperature down. I'm not going to tell you where Aang is heading. You are the one who took me." She whispered looking him in the eye.

Zuko looked at the waterbender silently. So, she wouldn't reveal any information on the avatar? Zuko would never admit it, but the waterbender was stronger than he had thought. He looked at her blue eyes and then to the droplet of sweat rolling down her forehead.

He decided to think of something else for tomorrow. He turned the temperature normal again, and lied down again. The waterbender looked at him in surprise. She decided to lay back down and go back to sleep, with dreams of Aang, Sokka, Momo and Appa calming her mind...

 **Hope that chapter was also okay... Sorry if it is not right in any way at all... I was again up quite late** **I will get started on the next chapter right away. Thank you.**

 **Lily312: Thank you for following my story.**

 **Zutarafan1992: Thank you soooooooooo much for checking out my other story. I swear you are the sweetest ever** **I hope that didn't make me sound creepy... Thank you for the birthday greetings! Also, I would like to thank you so much for reading all my chapters on my other story and for the amazing feedback; you didn't cause any offence in any way. I hope you continue reviewing and reading my stories**

 **Guest: Yes, I understand that Katara shouldn't feel weak, but that was actually what I had sort of planned. Zuko is supposed to be meaner than in the T.V show, however he will have a soft spot for certain things. Katara will still stay strong, but having to face Zuko's wrath will certainly hurt her at some point. I will definitely not have Zuko try and dishonour Katara, because that would be VERY out of character. I guess you'll just have to read on and see if you like the way I continue the story. Sorry.**

 **Thank you everyone who followed or reviewed on this story. Ideas are very much welcome and I would LOVE some feedback.**

 **Please Review and... Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **Zutara1267**

 **xx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Bending

**Hello amazing people! Here is Chapter 5... I am really sorry if any of my chapters bore you, or if my writing doesn't seem as good as other fanfics...**

 **Also, I would really like it if someone gave me some darker ideas for this story, apart from the whole Zuko raping Katara thing, I want something that will still be dark, but not** _ **that**_ **extreme. I am literally asking for any dark ideas, I would love it if you reviewed and gave me some ideas for the next few chapters.**

 **Anyway, please check out the bottom if you have reviewed on the last chapter... Please read, review and... Enjoy!**

 **P.S. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, however most ideas are mine, or have been given to me by friends and reviewers...**

Chapter 5

As Katara opened her eyes slowly, she turned to the side, and she looked up at the ceiling and felt confused, why wasn't she seeing the beautiful, cloud filled blue sky?

In her dreams, she had been back with Aang and Sokka, flying on the back of Appa. She remembered it so clearly, it must have been real.

As she sat up slowly, she realised that it was just a dream. She looked to her right and noticed the fire prince beside her. She thanked Kami that they weren't in any sort of awkward position, just unusually close. Katara felt Zuko stir beside her and she froze.

As Zuko opened his eyes, he looked at Katara and frowned. The waterbender looked away before he found another random reason to shout at her.

"I am going to go and practice my Fire bending. If you want you can sit on deck with uncle." He said to her whilst standing up.

"Huh?" Katara asked. Did she hear right? Her captor, the hot tempered Fire prince was going to let her get some fresh air. She looked at him in surprise.

"Don't look so shocked, I am only letting you out on deck. You still can't escape, and I will have uncle watching you. So don't get any ideas." He answered.

"I wasn't." Katara answered annoyed. Although she could get past Zuko and his men, she knew that they were probably in the middle of the ocean and that she didn't have anywhere to run to anyway. She also felt spiritually weak without her bending, when she was with Aang and Sokka, she would spend hours practising with Aang. Unfortunately, there wasn't another full moon in weeks. She already knew that if she didn't water bend regularly, her skills would slowly become sloppy.

She watched the prince put on his armour slowly, she had only ever seen her father put on real armour, and that was before he left for the wretched war.

Zuko noticed Katara watching him and turned around.

"What?" he asked slightly annoyed

"Nothing." Katara answered simply. Zuko didn't answer her, he unlocked the metal door and watched as Katara stood up. When she was close enough, he grabbed her upper arm. She looked up at the prince in surprise.

"So you don't try and escape." He said answering her confused gaze.

As Katara was walked onto the deck of the ship, she noticed the men staring at her. She lowered her gaze and tried to will Zuko to be quicker.

As they approached Iroh, Katara noticed that he had set up a strange looking board game, and two cups of tea. She smiled at the retired general and sat down quietly.

She breathed in the fresh air and she looked at the blue sky filled with white puffs of clouds. "Hello uncle Iroh." She said politely.

"Hello dear, I see Zuko finally allowed you to come outside." He smiled at her.

"Hmph," the prince looked at Katara. "I only let her out because she was being annoying, and, so that when her precious little avatar comes to take her away, she can see with her own eyes how I capture him." He smirked as Katara glared at him.

"Well, Aang isn't going to come for me. You, yourself will let me go eventually. Prince Zuko." She added with spite.

Zuko glared at the waterbender as it was her turn to smirk. He walked away and began his fire bending practice.

"Katara, tell me have you ever played Pai Sho before?" Iroh asked Katara.

After having played five games of Pai Sho (Iroh won three and Katara won two, although she guessed that Iroh had lost purposefully), Katara decided to ask the general.

She had been watching the Zuko fire bend for at least an hour now, and she felt an urge to water bend so strong within her. She knew that Iroh wouldn't refuse.

"Iroh, can I please, well erm... I want to Water bend, but Zuko, over there," she looked at him "most likely won't let me. I won't try to escape. And besides, it'd be quite stupid of me to try and escape in the middle of the ocean. " she told Iroh.

"Of course, just don't annoy Zuko. He has a really bad temper you know." He answered.

Katara was filled with so much joy, she stood up and walked to the edge of the deck. She lifted her hands up and formed an arc. She twirled it around in the air and then let it drop. She continued these motions, finally allowing the coolness of the water to fall on her face.

Iroh watched the girl. She seemed so happy to be with her element. He watched her as she created an arc and twirled it using the ocean water. He looked at his nephew who had stopped fire bending and was now looking at Katara with anger.

He looked at his uncle, who was looking at him, silently pleading with his eyes. Zuko ignored him and walked over to the girl.

Katara felt someone grip her arm tightly. "Huh?" she turned around just to be face to face with Zuko. "What the hell Zuko!" she shouted annoyed as her arc fell.

"What were you trying to do? You thought that you could take advantage of the fact I let you out. I'm not stupid Katara. You can't escape from here." He yelled back at her.

"Zuko..." Iroh tried to interfere, but was unsuccessful.

"I asked for permission okay!" Katara shouted annoyed. "Your uncle said that I could practice my water bending. He was keeping an eye on me. At least he actually cares about the fact that I have been captured." She pulled out of Zuko's grip and walked to the other side of the deck.

"I tried to tell you." Iroh answered following Katara.

Zuko was about to yell back at her, but she walked away defiantly, as he cursed his luck.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SHIP...

Katara ate the bowl of rice Zuko's uncle had brought her as she complained about Zuko's anger. "He should have at least a little respect though. I mean, I was water bending in front of your own eyes. He could've figured out that I wasn't going to escape. Sorry uncle..." she apologised.

Katara couldn't just let out all her anger on Iroh, it was his nephew's fault. If only he wasn't such an angry, hot tempered, selfish, annoying, evil little... Damn.

As Katara stared at the ocean, she noticed a large metal object not too far away, it had a large fire nation flag hanging at the front. Katara thought it looked like another fire nation ship, but bigger. As it began to sail their way she decided to tell Iroh.

She turned to Iroh, and told him what she had seen. He stood up and looked at the ship as well.

"We must alert Zuko." He replied to Katara's confused stare.

They both began to walk towards the prince, but Katara was still confused as to who it was...

 **Authors boring Notes:**

 **So, how did you like the cliff hanger? I am again really sorry if I didn't meet anyone's requests, but it's really hard because some people want Zuko to rape Katara, whereas some people want me to not have Katara to become weakened. I love all the great ideas that I receive, but I obviously can't fit them all into one story** **I will definitely use most ideas in a story at some point in my life. I'm sorry if I offended anyone... You can all still keep the ideas coming in though!**

 **Reviewer Notes (Please read if you reviewed or followed the last chapter):**

 **Maiaraiadette: Thank you for favouriting this story.**

 **Guest: Thank you, but I'm not that great a writer, there are definitely authors out there who write much better than me. Thank you so much for the compliment though, Oh, and my other story is pretty stupid, I wrote it when I was eleven, you can see it on my profile page it's called Land Of Elements...**

 **Guest 2: Thank you. I might not make Zuko a sex crazed maniac, but people are requesting it. Also, thank you for the advice** **I will still keep Katara fun and naive, but then again, I did say the story was going to be a little different... I guess you'll just have to read to find out what happens...**

 **Zutarafan1992: Thank you for reviewing and I hoped you liked the chapter. I thought the heat idea would be good because it is sort of different but not too OOC. Glad you liked it. I hope you liked this chapter. Also, I hope my updating schedule is okay for you.**

 **Please Review, give me some Feedback and Ideas and... Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **Zutara1267**

 **xx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Monkeyface

**Hi people!**

 **Here is Chapter 6, Hope you all Read, review and Enjoy!**

 **Also, I am soooooooooo sorry for not posting this cjapter earlier, I was actually out and I wanted to make this chapter sort of humorous (You'll see...)**

 **Please check out the Author's Notes at the bottom if you have reviewed or followed (or even hated) this story in any of the last few chapters.**

 **Pleas Review and Enjoy!**

 **P.S. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, however the story ideas and stuff are mostly mine, and have been given by my amazing reviewers and friends.**

Chapter 6

As the ship approached the ship, Katara paced Zuko's bedroom. Once Iroh had told Zuko, he had forced her to stay in here whilst he dealt with their visitors. Luckily, he forgot to lock the door...

Zuko paced on deck angrily, after having had his uncle and Katara tell him about the ship, he had sent the peasant to his room.

As the large fire nation ship stood next to Zuko's Golden Dragon, the princes eyes burnt with hate. As he watched Admiral Zhao step out of his hip, he felt anger burning through him. He hated the admiral. He had always tried to take the throne and, he was liked better by his father.

"Admiral Zhao," Zuko gritted his teeth "what brings you here?"

"Ah, Zuko, I am here because I have had reports of the Avatar's young companion being with you. I would like to see the filthy peasant." He answered.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to meet her, she is my prisoner." Zuko replied.

"Do not forget, Prince Zuko that you are banished from the fire nation, and as I am your father's personal advisor, you will listen to what I have to say. Bring the girl!" Zhao commanded.

As Zuko sent his soldier to fetch Katara, he hoped that she wouldn't create any extra problems.

Katara followed the soldier that Zuko had sent to get her. She was planning on leaving the room anyway, but the soldier told her that someone wanted to see her.

As Katara was brought forward, she looked at Zuko's angry face. She looked at the man that seemed to be the 'visitor'. She recognised him, it was Zhao. He was the one who was at the North Pole when Princess Yue had sacrificed herself.

"So, this is the girl. Come forward peasant!" he shouted at her as if he was talking to an animal.

Katara was annoyed at the fact he called her a peasant, did it run through the fire nation or something? It definitely seemed to be the first insult that came to their minds.

"No, how dare you call me a peasant! You, don't look anything less than a monkey yourself, Monkeyface!" Katara answered defiantly. Her eyes widened suddenly, what was she saying? She looked at Zuko who was smirking and then to Iroh, who seemed to be trying to control his laughter.

Katara looked at the admiral who looked like he wanted to kill someone. He walked forward and raised his hand, just as Katara lifted her arms and...

"Ouch! Curse you filthy water bending peasant!" Zhao screamed at Katara.

In an attempt to shield herself from the oncoming slap, Katara had raised her arms, making the sea water rise and go splashing onto Zhao's face, freezing over his large nose.

Katara quickly melted the water. "I told you Monkeyface, don't call me a peasant!" she yelled at Zhao.

She walked over to Zuko. "Really, couldn't you buy better monkeys for your personal zoo? His quality is disgusting." She asked insultingly, as she watched the prince smirk at her.

"Zhao, you really don't want to get on Katara's bad side, you've already seen what she can do." Zuko spoke as the Admiral fumed.

Even Zuko had to control his laughter after having seen the drama the waterbender had created. She was good with not only nicknames, but insults as well.

Katara walked away back into Zuko's room. She sat down on the bed as she wondered where her courage had come from.

MEANWHILE...

"Zuko! Your father will hear of this, how dare she insult me!" Zhao screeched at the prince.

"Zhao, it's not my fault, she does have quite a temper. Anyway, state your business, and leave." He replied.

"No, not leaving Zuko. Your father has said that I have been given permission to do as I wish. He said that I should stay with you on your ship, until I have sorted some official business out. We need to speak about the raids that are going on. We believe that their leader is someone by the name of Jet." He spoke as he studied the princes annoyed face. "Oh, and I will be staying on my large ship, this ship is too small for me anyway." Zhao smirked and walked back to his ship, cloaks billowing.

"Yeah, this ship is too big, for his ego." Zuko muttered annoyed.

As Zhao walked back to his ship, the only thing on his mind was revenge... the way the peasant had insulted him today, was not the way an admiral should be treated. Revenge would definitely be his next step...

 **Hope that chapter was okay, for those of you who are requesting darker scenes, I am soooooo sorry, it will definitely get darker over the next few chapters (I am still awaiting ideas). Also, for all the romance devourers, I am afraid to say, there won't be much lovey, dovey stuff until at least the next five chapters... Sorry...**

 **Samhain. Necroplis: Thank you sooooooooo much for PM ing me, I would love your help, and advice. I hope we manage to come up with some great ideas. I hope this chapter was okay, I am grateful to all feedback that I receive. Thank you.**

 **Zutarafan1992: Thank you so much for the idea, I think I will use the idea, but with a bit of a twist, as you will have read in this chapter, Zhao doesn't seem to like Katara... What if Zhao found out? I hope you like the way I am twisting this story. Also, I want to thank you again for reviewing on this story a lot. Thank you, I hope you continue supporting me throughout this fanfic. Xx**

 **I hope I get some more reviews, feedback is an essential thing for me, I would appreciate it if people gave some ideas and advice. I will start the next chapter now, hopefully it will be done by tomorrow.**

 **Please Review, Follow, and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **Zutara1267**

 **xx**


	7. Chapter 7 - Anger Outburst

**So, I hope you all like the last chapter, I honestly will have some dark stuff soon, it's just that I had to add a little bit of humour to the story also. Also, I am having trouble thinking of anything evil that Zuko can do, I mean, apart from him raping Katara, if anyone has any ideas please review...**

 **Anyway, I hope you all like today's chapter, here is Chapter 7.**

 **Please Read, Review and... I would love some more dark ideas... Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

As Zuko opened the metal door, he looked around to see where Katara was. He looked around the room and noticed that the waterbender wasn't there.

"Katara?" he said out loud.

"Katara!" he shouted annoyed now. " I swear if the peasant has escaped..." Zuko whispered to himself.

He stormed inside and looked around angrily. How on earth did she escape? The room still looked the same, not even a single thing was out of place.

Just as Zuko was going to leave the room, the door to his bathroom was opened. Zuko turned around and glared at the waterbender.

"What the hell! Couldn't you have called out to me. Damn you!" he yelled at her.

Katara was stunned. She had only gone for a shower, why was he getting so mad?

"Calm down firehead, I went to shower. What? Miss me?" she mocked.

"You peasant!" Zuko stormed over to Katara and grabbed her arm, he felt the silk on his fingers and he looked at the material she was wearing.

"Are those _my_ clothes?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"First of all, let go of my arm, second, yes, they are your clothes, you're the one who captured me anyway, you surely don't think I'm going to wear the same clothes for more than a week, third, don't call me a peasant, fourth, I suggest you go and see an anger specialist, you have issues Zuko." She answered as she studied his glare.

"You..." he whispered as he gripped her arm tighter and noticed her flinch slightly, her long brown locks dripped water onto his hand. She glared back at him with her blue orbs until Zuko finally let go.

"I believe that you insulted someone from my nation earlier." Zuko said to Katara, as he referred to the incident with the admiral, he honestly didn't care, but he wanted to know why.

"That monkey, called me a peasant, and about him being from your nation, I don't care where he's from, I will come up with an insult for anyone who calls me a peasant." She answered. "Besides, I'd rather be a kind person from a tribe than an angry, selfish Firehead like you." She muttered to herself.

"What did you just say?" Zuko asked having heard what Katara had said.

"Nothing, leave me alone." She answered turning away.

"How dare you turn away from the prince of the Fire Nation." Zuko shouted grabbing her wrist and turning her around harshly.

"What? How dare I turn away from the prince of wars?" She answered spitefully "Do not forget Prince Zuko, that it is your nation that started this damn war, your father who killed my mother! If you expect me to listen to everything you say, and apologise for calling you an angry, selfish, Firehead, you're wrong okay, because that's exactly what you are!" she yelled at the prince.

"So it's my fault!" he shouted back furiously.

"Yes! Well, your father's at least. Why did the fire nation have to ruin the peace in the world? Why Zuko?" she shrieked trying to pull away from his grip.

"Let me go!" she yelled as pain shot through her wrist "Ouch! Zuko, Let me go!"

Zuko glared at Katara. "How dare you insult my Nation!" he raised his voice, "At least my nation has power, we are not weak like your peasant water tribes."

"Exactly Zuko, the fire nation only hurts people. You abuse the fact that you have power. Whereas we, as the Water tribes, have actual emotions other than anger!" she yelled at him.

 _Slap!_

"How dare you insult my nation! You peasant!" Zuko had lost it; he stormed over to Katara who had fallen on the floor from the amount of force in the slap. Katara looked up at him as blood began to show on a small cut on her lip.

He grabbed her by her braid and lifted her up. She looked into his burning eyes and glared. He ignored her and pushed her to the wall capturing her slim neck in his hand. In his other hand he lit up a fireball and neared it to her face.

"Apologise now!" he yelled at her as tears streamed down her face. They evaporated into steam as the fire neared her face.

Katara coughed and looked up at Zuko.

"See, you've just proved what I was saying," _Cough_ "Let me go! Hurting me isn't going to prove you wro-," _Cough_ "Please," she choked out. "I can't... breathe..."

Just as Zuko was about to let go, the door was slammed open by Iroh who immediately ran to Katara's aid. Zuko released his grip and let go of his fire, just as Katara fell limp into his arms.

"Zuko, what have you done?" Iroh shouted at his nephew, for the first time in years had Iroh been this angry, "Do you not know how to respect women? I am ashamed of you Zuko."

"Uncle, she was insulting our nation, she said that we hurt people and that we are selfish fire-" Zuko answered trying to prove himself right.

"Enough!" Iroh shouted "So you tried to prove her right by hurting her? Zuko, I thought I taught you well, never hurt a woman unless it is necessary."

Zuko looked down at Katara who lied limp in his arms, then back to his uncle.

"Sorry uncle, I couldn't control my anger." He answered. Inside he was still angry at Katara, and he was annoyed that he had proven the peasant right.

He carried Katara to his large bed, and lied her down on the silky red sheets. As he checked to see if she was breathing, he found himself surprisingly relived that she was alive. As he raised himself, his cheek brushed against Katara's gently, he looked at her closed eyes and then to her neck, he had left bruises.

"Zuko," he heard his uncle next to him "I want you to apologise to Katara when she awakens, what will she think of us now?"

"Uncle, I am sorry, but I will not apologise to anyone who insults our nation. Especially not a peasant from a no name tribe!" he answered back.

"Zuko! She is not a peasant, but a woman, she is to be respected regardless of wherever she is from. Is that understood?" his uncle looked at his nephew sadly. Were these the values he had taught him?

"Sorry uncle, I will do as you say, but only because you told me to." Zuko slowly walked his uncle to the door as Iroh gave his nephew another look.

"Please, don't be angry with her when she awakens." He said.

Zuko sighed "I won't uncle, anyway, I am going to shower now. I'll meet you later."

Having assured his uncle, Zuko closed the door. He decided not to lock it, as the waterbender wouldn't try and escape even if she did wake up. He looked back at Katara and saw her shiver slightly. He walked over to her and pulled the blanket over her, he looked at her for a while face as she breathed slowly.

Zuko left the keys to his locks underneath his pillow, as he made his way to his bathroom and decided to shower.

MEANWHILE WITH AANG AND SOKKA...

"Aang, where are we going?" Sokka asked the young avatar as he walked ahead of Sokka.

They had just had recent news that the fire prince would be entering Ba Sing Se within a week, upon hearing the news, both boys had become ecstatic.

"Sokka, if Zuko comes to Ba Sing Se, soon after he leaves, we can go after his ship. We'll be able to get Katara back!" Aang began to smile with the thought of having his friend (and crush) back.

"Yes, but why not get the jerk when he arrives?" Sokka questioned Aang

"Because he'll have more security, and besides, he won't be expecting us, it's been almost a week since he's taken Katara." Answered Aang.

Sokka turned away.

"Katara, stay strong, your brother is here, we'll soon save you from Zuko." He whispered

Aang walked over to the eighteen year old.

"She'll be okay Sokka, Katara is strong. Don't worry."

However, Sokka couldn't shake the feeling away that his sister was hurt...

 **Hope that chapter was okay... I was up late writing it phew! I decided to have a little bit on Aang and Sokka as well. Also, I am actually having a lot of help from Samhain. Necropolis with the darker ideas that will come up in the future, so don't give me full credit! Also, I would like to thank Zutarafan1992 for also giving me that amazing idea!**

 **Here are my thanks and my replies to your amazing reviews...**

 **AshMinx: Thank you for following this story**

 **10acecard: Thank you for also following this story**

 **AClockworkTammy: Thank you for following and favouriting my story and thanks for following me**

 **Belinda19: Thanks for following this story**

 **Airichan623: Thank you for following this story**

 **Zutarafan1992: Thank you sooooooooooo much, I am glad you liked the last chapter. I might twist it around a little, seeing as Katara doesn't like 'Monkeyface' it would be unlikely that she goes onto his ship willingly (Hint: Kidnap) I hope you will still continue liking this story. I love the fact that you review on almost every chapter. That is soooo sweet** **Thanks xxx**

 **Samhain. Necropolis: Thank you for all the feedback you have given me and for the help with the dark ideas. Thank you.**

 **Now for the boring ish...**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed. Ideas are still welcome with reviews, however don't be sad if I don't use them, I might use them for future stories**

 **Please Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love...**

 **Zutara1267**

 **xx**


	8. Chapter 8 - Selfish

**Hello fanfiction, I apologise for the late updating. My stupid Microsoft word deleted the future chapters that I had written up.** **(I always stay a couple chapters forward so that I always have something to put up, but as they have deleted now, I am really far behind...)**

 **Also, the idea in this story is not exactly stolen from another story, I tried to contact the author (chickygurl) but the last time he/she was seen on fanfiction was in 2006 so yeah...  
I don't want haters to hate for copying, because it isn't. I have used the idea, but have twisted it a little. So no haters...**

 **I hope you all like this chapter... Ideas are still welcome in reviews.**

 **Thanks again to Samhain. Necropolis for all her help on this story, credit does go to her for a lot of it.**

 **If you have reviewed at all on the last chapter, please check out the authors notes for a special message for you!**

 **Please Read, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, however the story ideas are mostly mine or have been given/inspired by reviewers and other authors...**

Chapter 8

As Katara opened her eyes slowly, she thought she heard the sound of water. She sat up slowly and winced as pain shot through her wrist.

She looked around the room and noticed that the angry prince wasn't there. Katara figured that he was probably showering as she could hear the water.

Katara slowly lifted herself off of the bed and walked to Zuko's mirror. She stared at herself in the mirror and looked at her wrist sadly. She inspected her neck and tied her hair into her usual French braid. She decided that she would heal herself later with water when Zuko left. She walked over to the large door and pulled it open carefully, she decided to go on deck.

As she approached Iroh, she pulled the collar of Zuko's shirt that she was wearing upwards. She didn't want to trouble Iroh further by letting him see her bruises.

"Katara, how are you dear?" Iroh asked warmly as Katara approached him

"I'm okay Iroh. I thought that seeing as Zuko seems to be showering, I would come and talk to you for a bit. Sorry if I disturbed you." Katara answered quietly.

"Katara," Iroh sighed "I am sorry for what Zuko did earlier-"

"No uncle," Katara answered "Don't apologise for what Zuko did. I guess he just found it hard to control his anger."

"Yes, that does seem to be a terrible problem for him." Katara heard a dark voice behind her.

She turned around and glared at Zhao, who looked down at her darkly.

"Zhao, why are you here?" Iroh questioned the admiral.

"I wanted to discuss something about the girl." Zhao looked at Katara as she glared back annoyed.

"Zhao? What do you need to discuss?" asked Zuko also appearing, his hair wet from his shower.

"Zuko, I am going to drink some more tea, I will meet you and Katara later. Okay?" Iroh replied and walked away.

"I would like this girl, to be brought to my ship tonight, I want to interrogate her. Closely..." Zhao looked at Katara who had paled instantly, he winked at her and she looked away. "You will be wise to l agree to my orders Zuko..." he answered before walking away

Katara turned to Zuko who was staring at the sea.

"Zuko?" she whispered.

No reply

"Zuko please, I don't want to go. You can't make me." She looked up at the prince.

"Look, if Zhao has asked you to be sent to his ship, you have no other option. I will personally make sure you go to his ship." Zuko answered tightly.

"Zuko, please, I-I'm sorry. You know what he'll do. Don't make me please." Katara practically begged.

"No."

"I-I'll do anything Zuko. I'll clean up or erm... please don't make me go. I'll do anything..."

" _Anythin_ g?" Zuko asked smirking.

"You... Ugh! Why are men so dirty minded?" Katara yelled glaring at Zuko.

"So it's decided then, you will go to Zhao tonight." Zuko walked away quickly, leaving Katara alone.

"Mom," she whispered "if only you were here..."

LATER... (Around 10 pm)

"Come on Katara." Zuko walked over to Katara who was sitting on his bed.

She wiped her tears away and breathed.

"Zuko, please don't." She said softly.

"Katara..."

"Zuko, he'll rape me, he'll hurt me. Please don't make me go. I'm sorry for this morning, I'm sorry for anything I've ever done, but please..." Katara's voice broke. "You can burn me, hit me, hurt me if you want. I just don't want to lose my innocence." A small tear escaped her eye as she wiped it away quickly.

"Katara. You have to go, may Zhao have mercy on you." Zuko grabbed Katara's upper arm whilst his inner voice argued with him.

"I can walk." Katara said angrily, pulling out of his grip.

"Katara, I can't stop him." Zuko answered annoyed again. Of course he could, he just didn't want to create extra problems for himself, besides, the waterbender could save herself, she had insulted his nation.

"Yes you can!" Katara yelled "But you're just evil, you don't have to send me to that beast. You can come up with an excuse, but you want to see me suffer. Why do you hate me so much Zuko?" she whispered.

Zuko ignored her as he walked her to Zhao's ship.

"Zuko-" Katara's voice broke as she tried to control her anger and tears "Please, don't make me go..." a sob broke through Katara's lips and tears began to run down her face "Zuko, please. I'm begging you. Don't let that beast touch me. I'm sorry for insulting the fire nation. Please..."

"I-I, Katara, I have to." Zuko whispered as he pulled Katara to Zhao's room.

Zhao opened the door slowly and looked at Katara who wiped her tears away quickly.

"Zhao, I have brought Katar-"

"Zhao," Katara interrupted, a plan forming in her mind. "Zuko wishes that he should stand guard outside, in case anything happens. And, if you don't agree, then you can leave your interrogation," she looked at him in disgust "for someone else."

"Zuko, is that right?"Zhao glared at the prince.

"No, I will be on my ship if you need anything. She won't answer anyway." Zuko answered not daring to look at Katara.

"No Zuko, erm... I can't go inside unless you're there." Katara mentally cursed herself. Why didn't she tell Iroh earlier. Surely he would've helped. Katara looked at him speechlessly. How could he be so heartless?

As Zuko walked away quietly, his inner voice kept on telling him to turn back. Did he really have no respect for women? Katara's scared face kept in popping up in his mind. He would do what was right...

MEANWHILE...

"Katara, nice try back there..." Zhao whispered into Katara's ear.

Katara had decided that she would escape. She wouldn't allow Zuko or Zhao to make her feel weak. She felt Zhao touching her as she glared at him.

"Zhao, let me go." She said simply.

"You think that's going to help." He said pushing her onto the bed and climbing onto her.

"Zhao! No!" Katara began to panic as Zhao touched her young body. She could feel his foul hands touching her and his dirty stare. She tried to scream but it seemed like none could hear the girl.

"Peasant! Be Quiet!" he yelled slapping her quickly.

Katara lifted her hand to nurse her cheek, which she guessed was bruised. She pushed against Zhao and kicked with her legs. She screamed at him as he removed her shirt, revealing a thin white shirt like under garment.

"Zhao, I-I'm just a girl. Please don't..." Katara finally pleaded. "Do you have no respect for women?"

"No." He answered simply "Now be quiet."

"Uncle Iroh! Guards! Zuko! Somebody help me!" Katara screamed louder.

"Mom! Kami! Please, anyone, spirits above, help me..."

"Shut Up!" Zhao slapped her again as tears began spilling down her cheeks.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open. Zhao turned around and glared at the person standing there.

Katara sighed in relief...

 **Sooooo, I just LOVE leaving cliff hangers... (I am sooooo mean...)**

 **I hope that chapter wasn't too long. Please review and let me know if you want me to add any certain characters.**

 **For all you people requesting rape, here it was (well sorta) I don't have it in me to allow Katara to lose her innocence, so I decided to have Zhao attempt the terrible deed. I know it was written terribly, but I'm really bad at writing that sorta stuff.**

 **Flutterby Rose: Thanks for favouriting my story.**

 **Zutarafan1992: Hi! Thank you for reviewing, I hope you liked today's chapter. You will see how I use your idea in future chapters. I dunno what else to write now so I'll leave it as this...** **xx**

 **Guest101: Yes, I am having the story sorta darker for the next few chapters, but I will definitely start some of the Zutara soon. I am sorry if this chapter disappointed you...**

 **Jade: Thank you, I also like their fight scenes and I enjoy writing them. I hope you still like the story, even though it is going darker.**

 **Please Review, Follow and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love...**

 **Zutara1267**

 **xx**


	9. Chapter 9 - Tears

**Sooooo, hope the last chapter was okay, here is chapter 9... Today's chapter should be interesting...**

 **Also, almost 1000 views! I just checked now, and there are 955 views on this story, and I know that isn't** _ **that**_ **much, but I still want to thank all my readers, reviewers, and followers for supporting me throughout this story. I am actually surprised there have been no haters. Thank you all soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!** **xx**

 **And, for anyone who thought that Zuko was OOC last chapter, I'm sorry, but I didn't have any other ideas, and besides, Zuko was still angry with Katara and he didn't think that Zhao would actually attempt to r*** Katara. So that's why... and, a lot of people were requesting a r*** scene...**

 **Anyway, Please Read, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Suddenly, the door was slammed open, and Katara felt heat enter the room. Zhao turned around and glared at the person standing there.

"Zuko..." Katara sighed in relief and anger.

Zuko stormed over to Zhao and slammed his head into the metal wall. Iroh stood at the door as Katara sat up quietly and began to cry.

Zuko punched Zhao and threw flames at him. Zhao tried to fight back but was no match for Zuko's fury. He smashed Zhao into the metal wall leaving a large dent. He held fire next to Zhao's face.

"How dare you touch my prisoner? Is this how you interrogate women? Is this the respect you have?" he snarled.

Katara stared at Zuko in shock. Why did he come back to save her? Why was he speaking of respect when he himself didn't respect her?

Iroh walked to Katara and covered her with his cloak. Katara grabbed the shirt she was wearing earlier and began to wear it as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Zuko let go of Zhao and warned him to not go near Katara.

Katara was shocked, relieved, and angry as her emotions twisted inside her. Before Zuko or Iroh could do anything, she ran. Off of Zhao's ship and onto her kidnapper's ship.

She ran as tears blurred her vision, to the edge of the ship. Looking out to sea, she knew that she couldn't escape. There was no land for miles.

Katara felt herself collapse with relief. "Thank you Kami, Thank you Mother, Spirits, you saved me... Thank you..." she breathed.

She covered her face with her hands as she cried and thanked the spirits for helping her. She felt footsteps approach her and looked up.

"Go away Zuko." She whispered.

"Katara, are you okay-"

"I said GO AWAY!" she yelled at him.

"I just saved you! You should be grateful." Zuko yelled back.

"Grateful? Oh sorry Prince Zuko. Thank you. Thank you for leaving me with that monster and then saving me to show your uncle that you're a good guy." She answered spitefully.

"Katara! What is wrong with you?" he yelled back at her, stepping forward.

"No! Don't touch me..." Katara whispered "Please, don't hurt me..." she cried

Zuko looked at her. Although she was angry, he could see the fear in her eyes. Tears spilled down her face as she looked at the floor of the ship. She was traumatized, she had obviously never been touched like that or hurt that badly before.

"Katara... I-I-" Zuko stuttered. He walked closer to Katara as she sobbed. He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you to Zhao. He hurt you, emotionally and, physically." He said quietly looking at her bruised cheeks.

"I-I'll go away now. I'll leave you in peace for a while." He said after he had no reply from the crying girl. He stood up slowly just as he felt something on his arm.

"No! Don't leave me!" Katara yelled standing up and grabbing Zuko's arm. "He might come back." She whispered, her body swaying slightly.

"Katara-"

Zuko caught Katara just as she fainted. It was near midnight and she hadn't eaten in panic. Of course she was going to pass out.

Zuko carried her to his room and shut the door gently. He put her on the bed carefully as she mumbled in her sleep.

"No, Zhao... Let me go... Zuko, help... Uncle Iroh please help me..."

Zuko stared at Katara's sleeping form in guilt. Why did he act so cruel at times?

After what had just happened, Zuko couldn't sleep, he decided to meditate to clear his mind instead...

 _Flashback_

" _No." Zuko whispered "I cannot allow a woman's innocence to be taken on my ship."_

 _As he decided to go back, he bumped into his uncle._

 _He explained the situation as they began to hear Katara scream._

" _Uncle Iroh! Guards! Zuko! Somebody help me!" Katara screamed louder._

" _Mom! Kami! Please, anyone, spirits above, help me..."_

 _Zuko and Iroh both ran across to Zhao's ship and slammed open the door._

 _Zuko was shocked to see that Zhao was on top of Katara and she had tears running down her face. Zuko had never seen Katara so weak and scared than she did then._

 _For some reason Zuko found anger building up inside him. Every tear on Katara's face reminded him of his mistake. Sure, he was angry with the waterbender, but even this was too cruel for the fire prince._

 _He was filled with fury as he punched Zhao, burning his foul beard with his fire._

" _I do not want to see you around my prisoner again. Is that clear?" He snarled as Zhao choked._

BACK WITH AANG AND SOKKA...

Sokka couldn't sleep. As the young avatar snored beside him, Sokka felt a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was Katara okay? His brotherly instincts were warning him. They had to think of something. Soon...

 **Okay, so hope that was okay. I had to write it quiet fast because I had some work to do. I have read through it and I don't think there should be any errors, but forgive me if there are.**

 **Sorry if it was sort of confusing how at first he let her go to Zhao, and then saved her. That was because he was angry with her for insulting the fire nation. That's why he left her at the mercy of Zhao. Afterwards though, he felt really bad and only then did he realise what Zhao's actual motives were. Also, this scene did make the story sort of darker, so I thought why not? The next 5 chapters I will try to make darker. Then, the love will blossom...**

 **Reviewer, follower and favouriter Notes:**

 **Inwunderland: Thank you for following and favouriting this story. By the way, I think your username is cute (in a non creepy way...)**

 **Zutarafan1992: I agree with you that Microsoft can be annoying at times. You said you're writing a story? You should make a fanfiction account, then you can post it. I'm sure you write great stories, definitely better than me.** **Then I will actually be able to PM (Message) you on fanfiction! Anyway, I am glad you like my story, and as you have probably read, I decided to have Zuko and Iroh save Katara. Hope the chapter wasn't confusing.** **I didn't want Zhao to r*** Katara in the end. However, he is still on the ship, and knowing 'Monkeyface' he will definitely try again... (I am soooooooo evil... I love leaving cliffhangers.) I guess you'll just see how it goes over the next few chapters. Xx**

 **Samhain. Necropolis: Thank you, for pointing out my errors, I actually read through them afterwards and was like "What! Did I actually post it without checking?" because I hadn't updated at my normal time, I felt like I was late so I didn't check. Lol.** **Thank you for helping. I hope you like the story and my ideas.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the compliment, but I am definitely not an AMAZING writer, I do make many errors and I change the plot, about 10 times in one chapter. Lol** **Thank you though.**

 **Until then...**

 **Please Review, Follow, Favourite and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **Zutara1267**

 **Xx**

 **P.S. I am sorry if the last 2 chapters weren't as good as you expected... I will definitely try and make it up to you all by making the next chapters more interesting...**


	10. Chapter 10 - Kidnapped again

**Hello fanfiction! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not posting yesterday. I actually hadn't written the chapter.** **I hope I am forgiven... I have tried to make today's chapter more interesting, it will have a bit of a plot twist. It will get a bit darker over the next couple of chapters, but after that I will definitely add some Zutara. Just so that you all know, I am planning on making this story about 30 chapters long, maybe more, maybe less... Depends...**

 **I hope you will all stay with me though... Here is Chapter 10 for all my amazing readers!**

 **Also, Thank you to all my reviewers, there will be a small reply to your reviews right at the end...**

 **Please read, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar however I have come up with most ideas myself, or I have had help from others (writers, reviewers and friends.)**

Chapter 9

Zuko stood up slowly as he heard the water bender wake up.

"Katara, are you okay?" he asked, he wasn't that concerned, but he didn't want her to think he was heartless either.

Katara looked at him confused, her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened last night. She glared at Zuko.

"Am I okay? Yes, I am. Are you okay Zuko?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm

"What? Why are you so acting so crabby?" he said as he watched her blue eyes widen.

"Oh no, just wondering if your ego has been hurt at all by saving me." She answered spitefully.

"Katara, it's not my fault. I didn't know-"

"It's not your fault?" she said, trying to not scream at him "I told you not to leave me with him, I begged you. I apologised, I pleaded with you. Did you listen to me Zuko?"

Zuko tried to speak but Katara started again.

"Even though you came back Zuko, what if you didn't? Monkeyface would've raped me Zuko! I was crying, but did you care? No." She whispered. "Because you hate me. Why Zuko? Why do you hate me so much?"

"I-I don't hate you." He answered quietly.

"What?"

"I said I don't hate you." He answered slowly. "I came back last night because I knew that although I didn't like you, I couldn't let you be punished because of what you said about the fire nation. I would've proven you right. I would've shown you that I am heartless, that I have no values or respect for women." He said.

"Oh, well erm... Thank you." Katara answered quietly.

No reply...

"Erm... Zuko?"

"Yes."

"What about Monkeyface?"

Zuko smirked at the nickname, "Zhao, will stay on the ship until we have found out about the rebels."

"Rebels?" Katara asked.

"Just some rebels annoying our soldiers. Zhao won't come near you. You can stay with uncle, if it'll make you feel safer."

"Yes please." She answered, slightly annoyed at the fact that Zhao was still going to be on the ship.

"This doesn't mean we're friends or anything. I still don't like you. I don't hate you, but I still hate the avatar and I find your brother extremely annoying." Zuko said quickly.

Katara looked at him and resisted the urge to laugh, he was scared of friendship? Wow.

"Of course, I don't like you either, you need to see an anger specialist," she replied smirking slightly, "but your sister is a crazy maniac, and your father, Ozai, is just evil and cruel, I mean he's trying to take over the world. However, your uncle is quite nice." Katara studied his scarred face.

"My father, is the most powerful man in the world as it is, my sister can be evil, but she is still my sister, uncle, well he is nice." Zuko said defiantly.

Katara just laughed at his confused face.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Zuko staring at her as she laughed.

"Nothing." Replied Katara smiling slightly "Just your confusion. Come on."

"Huh?" Zuko answered but opened the door to his room slowly.

Katara followed Zuko onto the deck and felt a pang of fear as she remember being led the exact same way last night, except she was unwilling and was crying. Just as they approached Iroh, Zhao appeared. He looked at Zuko and then to Katara.

Katara subconsciously moved closer to Zuko. She felt Zuko's gaze on her but she just looked away. She had paled and she felt Zuko grab her arm, as if to assure her.

"Katara, how are you feeling?" Zhao asked as he studied the girl's angry face. "I hope last night's events didn't, scare you..." he smirked as the girls face paled instantly.

Katara looked up and glared at the admiral. "What?" she answered smoothly, losing all traces of fear and remembrance from her face. "Last night? No Zhao, actually, I felt quite relieved that I was saved. I would have thought that you were the one traumatized." She eyed the bruises on Zhao's cheek. "You really shouldn't get on Zuko's bad side. I can see he hurt you quite a bit."

Zuko smirked as Katara spoke. She might have been scared but she didn't hesitate to insult people. He felt Zhao burn with humiliation as nearly the whole crew stared at them in confusion.

Zhao glared at the waterbender and walked away angrily, she definitely was feisty, and he was going to enjoy hurting her very soon...

"Katara dear," Iroh spoke up "I do hope you are alright." He said smiling warmly.

"Yes uncle, I want to thank you for saving me last night." Katara answered, knowing that he had also helped.

"Katara, I would have done that for any woman. Besides, it was Zuko who came and asked me to help." He replied smiling at the prince who looked away.

Katara looked up at the prince carefully. "Thank you Zuko." She said quietly, knowing that the prince wouldn't react.

"Yes well, uncle, I am going for a meeting, Katara will have her breakfast with you, as usual. I will see you later." Zuko walked away quickly before his uncle would make him say all sorts of awkward stuff.

Iroh laughed "Zuko has never been good with handling apologies." He said as he studied Katara's face.

"Are you alright Katara?" he asked as Katara stared at the sea. The sixteen year old seemed lost in thought.

"Katara?" Iroh said again after having had no reply.

"Huh? Oh yes, erm, sorry uncle. I was just... thinking." she answered jumping slightly.

"Katara, we will be approaching land soon, just a couple more days and we will stop at Ba Sing Se." Iroh spoke as he decided to leave the subject of Katara's thoughts.

"Really uncle, I'm guessing I won't get a chance to escape though will I?" She laughed slightly. "Uncle, neither Aang or Sokka have come for me yet, it's been more than a week now. Don't you think, I mean that, erm... I should be let go?" she asked carefully.

"Katara, I understand how you feel, but I don't think Zuko is going to let you off of the ship, he will not rest until he has the avatar."

"But why uncle? Why does he need Aang so badly? He's been chasing us for nearly five years. Why does he need the avatar?"

"He cannot return to the fire nation Katara, unless he has the young avatar. I cannot tell you anything else. I'm afraid you will have to ask my nephew yourself."

Katara just looked back down. She would have to find a way to escape. She couldn't stay here. It was obvious that Aang and Sokka were going to fulfil their promise they had made to her.

The young waterbender sighed and asked Iroh if she could go back to Zuko's room. She hadn't showered, and she felt like it would help her think if she waterbended for a while.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you there?" Iroh asked kindly. He doubted that Zhao would try anything, but decided that better safe than sorry.

"It's okay uncle Iroh. I'll manage, besides, Monkeyface is on his ship." Katara answered knowing that she shouldn't trouble the old man, besides, she could look after herself.

' _Like you did last night? You were useless by yourself'_ Katara heard her conscience in her head

' _Shut Up! I was managing it fine. I was just scared and I didn't have my element. I would've hurt him so bad if I had water. So there!_ 'Her other voice answered.

Katara walked down the stairs slowly and approached Zuko's room, she pushed at the door but it didn't budge. "Damn. Zuko probably locked it." She whispered.

"Don't worry... I'll help you..." Katara turned around quickly and stepped back subconsciously.

"Zhao..." she whispered knowing that fear would make her lose again.

She looked around the quite hallway and realised that she was isolated and alone.

She looked to her left slowly and then quickly ran to her right. She ran up the metal stairs as she felt a strong grip on her hair.

"No!" she screamed.

"Help! Zuko! Uncle Iroh! Help!" Katara used her breath and yelled for help.

She tried to pull out of Zhao's angry grip. She felt footsteps approaching and felt a small pang of hope inside her.

Katara glanced around quickly looking for anything she could use as a weapon. She noticed a large vase on the metal table. She reached out for it and...

SMASH!

She had aimed for Zhao's head but he had dodged it.

"Katara?" Iroh yelled approaching the girl. Zuko was behind him.

Katara felt a sudden amount of heat near her neck and she cried out.

"Nobody move, or else this peasant gets hurt."

"Admiral Zhao." Zuko spoke "Leave the girl alone. She doesn't know anything about the avatar. Let her go." He said anger coursing through his veins. He would not allow his only way to get the avatar go to Zhao.

"No Zuko. The peasant is mine. Now we'll see who gets rewarded for getting the avatar. Now you're father will never welcome you back Zuko. You will remain banished from the fire nation forever!" Zhao laughed cruelly as he backed away slowly, with Katara in his grip.

Katara's eyes widened and she kicked against Zhao. "Let me go! You evil inhuman freak, You will pay!"

Iroh stepped forward upon hearing the girl scream at Zhao but was soon met by the sight of Katara's burnt wrist and her hiss of pain.

"I warned you. Don't step forward, this girl will be hurt." Zhao laughed as he brought a flame closer to Katara's cheek.

"I don't care! Burn me if you want, Zuko, Iroh. Please help. He won't kill me, he will only burn me to some extent. Please, don' let me go with this beast." Katara shouted to Zuko and Iroh, she didn't care if she was burnt, she just wanted to get away from Zhao.

Zuko ran forward as Zhao burnt Katara's cheek. Zuko's hand subconsciously came to his own scar.

' _No, the girl doesn't deserve to live with a hideous scar like mine. I will get her back, the avatar will come to me only, and Zhao will never get the avatar._ He thought.

Zuko stepped back slowly. "Zhao." He snarled "I will get the girl back, and the avatar will definitely come to me. Until then, if you even dare to touch her, well, I don't think her brother and the avatar will leave you alive."

"Zuko? Uncle Iroh! Tell him please, I can't go with him." She screamed as Zhao kept a firm grip on her arm.

 _How can he still be thinking of Aang? Kami, please help. I don't want to go._ Katara thought, trying to hold back tears of anger.

"Katara, we will be back soon... Please dear, stay strong until then... I'm sorry." Iroh whispered quietly so that Katara nearly missed it.

Katara just looked back at the prince as he stared into her blue orbs. He could swear there was something different in them; she looked at him intensely as if she was trying to force him to save her. He knew that if he looked into the cerulean mixture of colour, he would kill Zhao and save her, Zuko turned away quietly as Zhao dragged Katara to his ship...

Who knew how much more pain Katara would have to go through until she was back with Aang and Sokka, riding on the back of Appa again...

 **Soooooooo, I don't know why, but I am beginning to feel as if I am screwing up the story. I mean, I'm trying to have 10 different things happen with Katara. Like first she got kidnapped, almost raped, kidnapped again, torture and who knows what I am going to do next. Please let me know if you think I should calm the story down a little after the next few chapters. Also, my updating schedule seems to be getting worse. I'm sorry... I keep on wondering if people actually like the way the plot is going. I just hope that all my readers like it...** **Sorry if you don't...**

 **Also, in your reviews, feel free to ask any questions, I LOVE answering questions. You can recommend ideas, as questions or just give feedback, I don't mind!**

 **Anyway, here are my replies to all of your sweet reviews...**

 **Max Nightshade: Thanks for favouriting and following my story**

 **ILoveToFly: Thank you for favouriting this story.**

 **Flutterby Rose: I know Zhao is a j***, I am sorry if you didn't like today's chapter, as it showed him being more mean to Katara. This idea was actually inspired by one of my amazing reviewers. I hope you carry on reading the story though, because even if it will be darker, the Zutara will begin soon.**

 **Guest: Thank you, I am glad you like the story. I hope this chapter didn't ruin it.**

 **Zutarafan1992: Yes actually, I really like Modern AU's you should DEFINITELY make a fanfiction account. It doesn't matter that much if you would be unable to post. If you did find it hard, you could always just post oneshots instead, or get other writers to help you write chapters (You could contact other writers and ask them if they could help you out a little, they could write chapters and send you them Hint: Me!) I am actually excited now thinking that you will post a story.** **And, you will definitely write better than me, I don't think I right well, but I post because you all seem to like them. I really do hope you make a fanfiction account, and then I can be the first ever reviewer on your 1st story like you were on mine. Anyway, I hope you liked today's chapter, and I do recommend you post any stories if you have them. I'm going to stop now before I fill the whole page** **Hope that wasn't too long... xxx**

 **Anyway, please Review, Follow and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **Zutara1267**

 **Xx**


	11. Chapter 11 - Torture

**Hello amazing readers, here is chapter 11 for you all. I hope I get some feedback soon, or any ideas on how I can make my writing better, it would definitely help!**

 **There are replies to your amazing reviews in the Authors Notes below (please check them out if you reviewed on my last chapter, or followed or favourited this story)...**

 **Anyway, please Read, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own ATLA, and that most ideas are either mine or have been given by readers, reviewers, friends etc...**

Chapter 11

"Zhao! Let me go!" Katara screamed as Zhao dragged her to his ship.

"No peasant, you insulted me, you thought you could get away... Now we'll see who wins." He laughed as Katara felt her eyes widen.

He threw her into the cell forcefully and locked the door. "I will be back, and you will tell me where the avatar is heading."

As Zhao walked away angrily, Katara felt her tears begin to flow.

 _Why? Why is this happening to me? Kami please, I don't want to feel the pain. I don't care if I have to go back to Zuko. Zhao is much worse, please spirits. Help me..._

Katara lifted herself up slowly, after realising that tears weren't going to work, and inspected the box sized cell, she looked up and realised there was a small window, however, too small for her to climb through.

She sighed angrily. Why was this happening to her? She had to think of a way to escape, before she was killed.

MEANWHILE...

Zuko paced his room angrily as Iroh sipped his tea.

"He will not get away with this uncle. How dare he say that father won't welcome me back? He thinks he will have the avatar, we'll see. I will get Katara back. I will go home." Zuko yelled frustrated.

"Nephew," Iroh said finally looking at the prince. "It is not about the avatar, it is about a woman's honour. It is people like Zhao who disrespect that innocence. He is the one who has no honour." Iroh studied Zuko's face.

"Uncle, if I don't take the avatar back, I will never regain my honour back. Without giving my father the avatar, he will not accept me back."

"Zuko," Iroh sighed "if you really want honour, don't look for the avatar, end the war, save Katara's life. Not because of the avatar but because you care..."

"Enough uncle!" Zuko yelled turning around. "I mean," he breathed, "the avatar, is my only way to regain honour, ending the war will not do anything but get me killed. Besides, we need to get the waterbender back."

"As you say nephew..." Iroh sighed and began drinking his tea again. One day, his nephew would learn that honour is something to be earned, by doing the right thing...

BACK TO KATARA...

Katara heard the key twisting in the lock as she looked up and glared at Zhao. She could feel his disgusting stare as he looked her up and down. She closed her eyes and breathed.

"Zhao," she said his name like it was poison, "Why have you brought me here?" she asked.

"Why do you think? You will tell me about the avatar, and I will capture him. Then I will make you my concubine and finish Zuko off forever." He answered, watching Katara as she controlled the urge to punch him.

"Well, you'll never succeed, I will escape, and Aang will defeat you and the Fire Lord. When Sokka finds out that you captured me and tried to rape me, he will definitely kill you." She answered bravely.

Zhao lunged forward, pressing Katara into the wall. "Don't forget, peasant, that I can do whatever I want with you, whenever I want. Besides, your torture starts now."

As he spoke, two guards entered the room with a rough, wooden chair and rope. Katara tried to stand up, but was no match for the older man. As she was tied to chair, she was praying that she survived with no scars, emotional and physical.

Zhao motioned the men to leave and moved closer to the struggling waterbender. He pulled something from his belt and swung it towards Katara.

"Ouch!" Katara cried, surprised at the contact of a leather whip upon her, she looked up into the eyes of Zhao that shined with cruelty.

"That was only a tester, tell me about the whereabouts of the avatar." He said circling the chair.

"No. You think I'm going to answer, let me go. I'm not going to answer." She replied knowing that she couldn't disclose any information.

She felt another sting on her arm and hissed in slight pain. Zhao smiled and hit her again. As he hit her with the seventeenth lash, Katara felt her arm go numb, she looked down as a small idea came to mind.

Katara began to slowly close her eyes as he hit her again. "Speak peasant!" he heard her yell. She closed her eyes slowly, and dropped her head to the side pretending that she had passed out. Zhao looked at the girl and whipped her again making sure that she wasn't faking. He stared at the girl and spoke.

"Not as strong as you thought Katara... Get ready for round two..."

As Zhao hit her again with the whip and turned around to leave, Katara let out a small whimper. The sound was really quiet, but loud enough for the admiral to hear.

"Peasant!" Zhao yelled as Katara cursed herself for not having control. Zhao lit up a flame and fired it at her other arm. He watched as Katara opened her eyes again and glared.

"Let me go Zhao. I am not revealing any information about the avatar. Let. Me. Go!" She yelled back angrily.

Katara knew that she had to stay strong, weakening would only hurt her further. She closed her eyes as Zhao burnt her again. She hissed in pain every time he harmed her, but she didn't answer.

Katara felt him stop his tortures and breathed shakily. "I told you Zhao, let me go!" she yelled again. As she struggled against her bonds, she could see a glint of menace in Zhao's eyes.

"Bring it here." He yelled at his soldiers.

Upon command, two of Zhao's men brought forward a large piece of metal with the fire nation symbol on the front.

Katara glared at Zhao as she trembled inside. She watched as he lit fire in his hands and began to burn the iron.

"I'm giving you another chance, answer or else you will have to live with this mark forever." He said as he brought the branding iron closer to Katara.

"Never." Katara spat.

"Fine." Zhao brought the metal forward, before it could make contact with Katara's already bruised skin, Katara kicked out at the admiral. She tried to pull her hands free but was unable to. She kicked at the admiral as he yelled at the waterbender.

Katara glared at Zhao's back as he stormed out angrily. Smashing the cell door shut, he warned the two men outside Katara's cell to keep an eye on the 'peasant'. Katara sighed angrily as she wondered what fate had written for her next...

 **So, I hope that chapter was alright, I hated to have Katara suffer, but it was needed. I mean, you can't expect Zhao to kidnap Katara and not make her feel pain. Gah! I hate seeing Katara feel pain. She's my favourite female character.**

 **Anyway, here are my replies to your lovely reviews.**

 **Zutarafan1992: First of all, thank you sooooooooooo much, for making a fanfiction account, and following and favouriting not only my story, but me!** **Thank you. Of course I was going to use your idea. I mean, I'd be stupid to not use such an amazing idea.** **You asked if it was easier to upload from Microsoft. Yes, it is easier to upload from Microsoft. I am actually going to post a document that will tell people how to upload their fanfics. It should be up by next week, and it should hopefully answer all your questions. I love the idea of having the blue spirit save Katara. That would definitely make the following Zutara more interesting. I hope you liked today's chapter, and I will try and have the next chapter up by either tonight, or tomorrow. Xx**

 **Flutterby Rose:**

 **Thank you sooooooooo much for reviewing, I am glad you liked the last chapter. I hope today's chapter was okay...** **You don't know how happy it makes me to know that you like my story, I am glad you like the story.** **I actually came back quite late yesterday, (we were out of our city all day...) and I hadn't written this chapter. I wrote it all last night and I only posted it because I understand how much torment it is waiting for a chapter** **Anyway, hope you review my next chapters as well. Enjoy. Xx**

 **Okay, so I will begin the next chapter right away, however, I would really like it if I got some reviews that explained the good and bad things about my story. I could do with some feedback.** **Also, please review and comment telling me if you would like any certain characters to make an appearance.**

 **Anyway, please Review, Follow, Favourite and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **Zutara1267**

 **Xx**


	12. Chapter 12 - More Pain

**Here is chapter 12, hope you all like it, I know that Zhao is evil, but the torture was needed, to make the story seem darker. Sorry...**

 **There are replies to your amazing reviews in the Authors Notes below (please check them out if you reviewed on my last chapter, or followed or favourited this story)...**

 **A special thanks to Zutarafan1992 and Flutterby Rose, I PM ed them both, and the torture ideas were inspired by them (there is a reply to your reviews down below...)**

 **Anyway, please Read, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own ATLA, and that most ideas are either mine or have been given by readers, reviewers, friends etc...**

Chapter 12

Zuko stared at himself in the mirror as he felt fury at the admiral. How could he have let Zhao take Katara? Why was he worrying so much about the girl?

Zuko turned around angrily as he remembered how Zhao hadn't hesitated even once to harm the girl. He could easily leave her with scars, emotional and physical. But Zuko had a plan, he would get the waterbender back, no matter what.

He heard his uncle walk in and he sat down on his silky bed quietly. "Uncle," Zuko spoke "Zhao will be arriving at Ba Sing Se tomorrow. He will stop there for a couple of days, to buy supplies. I will sneak onto his ship and get the girl. Then, we will wait for the avatar..."

"Zuko dear, do you really think the avatar will come? It has been a while now. Katara has been with us for nearly two weeks, there is still no sign of the young boy."

"I don't care uncle, he will come eventually. Besides, we need to get the waterbender first." Zuko turned around as he realised he couldn't go as Zuko. He would need a disguise...

MEANWHILE...

Katara struggled in her bonds as she felt anger and pain course through her. It had been five hours since Katara had been left by Zhao. She was hungry, but was glad that she hadn't drunk any water, because although she was dehydrated, she knew that Zhao wasn't going to let her go for a toilet break any soon.

Katara knew that she would never give into Zhao, but she also knew that Zhao wouldn't stop torturing her until she broke.

She heard heavy footsteps approaching as she heard the angry voice of Zhao yelling at his men. She breathed slowly as she wondered what Zhao would do next.

Zhao unlocked the door and walked to over to the girl in the chair who averted her gaze angrily. He knelt down in front of Katara and grabbed her chin harshly in his grip.

Katara glared at the admiral as he stared back at her, menace showing in his amber eyes. "Let me go! I will n-never tell you about Aang!" she replied annoyed at the fact that she sounded scared.

"We will see peasant, we will see." Replied Zhao, smirking.

Zhao moved himself forward until his nose was almost against Katara's. Katara glared back until she suddenly spat in his face.

"Don't call me a peasant, Monkeyface." She answered angrily.

Zhao moved back as he wiped his face furiously. He walked to Katara who glared back with, if not equal, more hatred in her eyes. He grabbed her hand forcefully and burned away the bindings that held her wrists. He lifted her up angrily as Katara felt a small pang of panic within her.

Zhao pushed her to the wall as Katara struggled feebly. In her weak state, Katara was hopeless. She didn't have her water to bend with and besides, water benders were naturally spiritually strong, physical power wasn't needed. Having relied on her bending abilities her entire life, Katara wished she had learnt from her brother to defend herself physically as well.

He crushed her already hurt hand in his grip, as Katara felt a tear roll down her face. No. She would not show weakness. But it hurt so much...

Katara felt Zhao's a strong heat on her hands as he burnt her. Katara felt the temperature rising and was suddenly reminded of the night when Zuko had burnt her, she had felt annoyance and only slight fear back then. However, the amount of pain and fear she was feeling now was intolerable. Zhao was burning her even though she was already bruised there. How could someone be so cruel?

Katara let out an agonising scream as she saw her right wrist redden and blister. The young waterbender knew that she would not be able to bend for at least a week, and that she needed her element to heal. Just as Katara felt it was going to burn to the bone, Zhao stopped. He grabbed Katara by the hair and pushed her to the ground as she tried to bite back the sobs that shook her.

Zhao walked to Katara and pulled out his knife. Katara looked up as trepidation enveloped her; she eyed the silver glinting weapon as Zhao smiled at her, an evil spark in his eye.

Katara moved back until she hit the wall. "Zhao," she pleaded "please don't I-I will be honest with you, I don't know where Aang and Sokka are heading. Please..." she whispered as she came up with the small excuse.

It seemed like she had infuriated Zhao further.

"Liar!" he roared as he drove the metal into Katara's cheek, leaving a shallow, but painful cut.

Katara felt a small, crimson drop of blood fall to the ground as she closed her eyes in pain. The young girl had never felt weaker than she did then. She felt her entire body ache and her wrists and cheek hurt from the abuse.

She kept her eyes lowered as she finally allowed silent tears to fall down her face. Zhao lifted the crying girl up and tied her to the chair again harshly as the rope rubbed against her red wrists.

Katara sighed in relief when Zhao finally left her alone again. She lifted her hand slightly and winced as she felt a small droplet of blood fall from her face and dot her finger.

Oh how Katara wished that she was back with Aang and Sokka, how she wished Zuko had never captured her. How could he have left her with this monster? Iroh too, they could've easily have prevented this. Katara knew that it wasn't Iroh's fault.

' _It's Zuko's fault'_ she thought _'If only he had never captured me, I wouldn't have been in this position. He didn't even come after me. He's left me here, Aang and Sokka aren't going to come, Zuko is not going to come save me either. I will die here...Please spirits help me...'_ Katara felt herself nearing more tears as she realised that no one was going to come for her.

She begged the spirits silently to save her from this torture, to stop her pain. Little did she know, that her saviour wasn't far away...

 **So, I know that was a cheesy ending but oh well. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, sorry for posting a little later than usual, I changed the plot about 3 times before actually writing this.**

 **Here are my replies to your lovely reviews**

 **Zutarafan1992: Thank you soooooooo much for PM ing me, I am glad you helped me and yes, I do like Toph a lot.** **I am going to have her make an entry soon... Also, LOVED the Blue Spirit idea, definitely going to use it...** **Hope you liked today's chapter. Hope to hear from you soon. xx**

 **Flutterby Rose: Thank you soooooooo much for your great torture idea. I hope you liked the way I used your idea. I didn't want to hurt Katara much, but I did like the whole cutting her idea. It will leave her with a slight scar until she can heal it. The pain will definitely hurt her emotionally.** **Hope you review and thanks.** **x**

 **Unfortunately, I don't have more reviews to reply to...**

 **Anyway, hope you all follow, favourite, PLEASE REVIEW and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **Zutara1267**

 **Xx**

 **P.S I love reviews, and I enjoy reading them, I am not begging for reviews, but it would me fabulatastic (made up word, I think...) if you did... I don't care what you review, you can ask me questions, give me feedback, or just say Hi!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Help

**Hello fanfiction!**

 **Here is chapter 13 for you all, hope you all like and review... I hated to see Katara suffer, hopefully this chapter will calm you all down...**

 **There are replies to your fabulatastic reviews down below, please check then out if you reviewed on my last chapter...**

 **Please Read, review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Go to the previous chapters to know that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and that most ideas are either mine or have been given by friends and reviewers.**

Chapter 13

Zuko pulled the last strap on his clothes around him as Iroh passed him his swords. He wore the large blue mask as he turned around and looked at his uncle.

"Zuko dear, be safe, and please, resist the urge to kill Zhao." Iroh looked at his nephew and smiled, he was going to save Katara. Iroh could see the anger in Zuko's eyes. Zhao was going to regret taking Katara...

LATER...

It was midnight.

Zuko walked around Zhao's ship slowly. They had docked at Ba Sing Se, and the prince had made sure that his Golden Dragon was well hidden.

He tip toed quietly and swung onto deck. There was no one there. Perfect...

Meanwhile...

Katara couldn't sleep. She had sensed the moon rise and knew it was late at night.

The waterbender had tried to sleep in the rough chair, but no matter what position she was in, she felt stabbing pain near her ribcage and her wrists. She traced the scars that were visible through her torn clothes as her hands trembled slightly. She sighed and then winced as she experienced another stream of pain shoot up her arm.

It had been nearly two days since her capture and Katara already felt hopeless, she felt her tears flow uncontrollably every time she felt pain. Zhao had left after having abused her physically and emotionally. He had promised that he would return, with more ways to inflict pain on the girl. Katara thanked the spirits that he hadn't attempted to rape her again, but she didn't know what the demon would do later.

She looked in front of her where both guards had fallen asleep on each other, forming a slight arc outside her cell. She looked down at her wrists and smirked slightly, wincing as a light pain shot through her cheek. If only she could get free of her bonds...

Back to Zuko...

The young Firebender walked silently through the wide corridors. He turned quickly as he heard two men talking to each other.

"Nice girl Zhao's got in there." The first one said as Zuko froze and began to listen intently.

"Yes, but she's been hurt badly, Sakai and Soku were telling us how Zhao's planning to dishonour her tomorrow," Zuko tried to hold his fury in, "She was brave that girl. She may be a peasant, but she can handle torture." Replied the other as Zuko felt anger bubble inside him.

Before he could control himself, Zuko jumped onto the men and snarled.

"T-the b-blue spirit!" the first man whispered, as he stared at the blue masked man.

"Yes," answered Zuko quietly, "Tell me, where is the girl?"

"Sh-she's in a cell on t-the bottom floor." The other man answered shaking. "Please, let us live."

Zuko almost smiled at how 'loyal' they were to Zhao. Just pinning them to the ground scared them to death. He nodded and walked towards the stairs that led to the bottom floor.

The only thing on his mind was the waterbender...

Back to Katara...

She turned her wrists slightly and felt the harsh rope rub on her bruises. She sucked in her breath, and pulled harder. She whimpered quietly as she realised it was useless with her wrists already hurt badly.

She heard footsteps approaching and felt her hope slowly drain away. She looked at her hand, and pulled with her left hand instead. She felt pain streak through her arm as she pulled her first hand through.

Just as she began to untie the rope that was binding her other hand, she heard her name being said very faintly...

"Katara..."

The voice sounded slightly familiar, but Katara brushed it off as she looked up and was surprised to see a young man, wearing a large blue mask that was permanently grinning. She felt a chill go up her spine as she wondered if he had been sent by Zhao to torture her. She suddenly remembered having seen him on a WANTED poster, by name of 'The Blue Spirit'.

The 'Blue Spirit' walked towards her slowly and looked down at the men, who began to stir. Just as they opened their eyes, the young male smashed their heads together. He began to walk closer and twisted the stolen key through the lock...

Katara looked at him in confusion and slight fear, as he walked closer. Katara shrunk back in her chair as he neared.

"S-stay away," she whispered "I-I don't care if Zhao has sent you, I won't let you h-hurt me." Katara said quietly.

The blue spirit motioned with his hand for Katara to shut up. Katara looked back at the grinning mask as the man looked Katara up and down. Katara could swear that whoever it was beneath the mask was shocked upon looking at her bruised and bedraggled appearance.

He grabbed the fire lamp that hung from the wall as Katara stared quietly. As he moved closer Katara wondered silently who was behind the mask. He was tall, and she could tell that he was probably nearly an adult, perhaps nineteen or twenty she guessed. She stared at him in confusion as he moved forward and examined her wrists silently...

The blue spirit would save her, and revenge was definite...

 **That was a TERRIBLE ending, I know. I decided to stop the chapter there, because I wanted to have it going back to Zuko. Sorry if it was too short, but the next chapter will be longer... Promise.** **It will up soon.**

 **Here are my replies to your amazing reviews... Enjoy!**

 **Zutarafan1992: Thank you so much for reviewing, hopefully you liked this chapter and you liked how I added the Blue Spirit. I am going to add some Blutara over the next couple of chapters.** **Hope you continue reading and reviewing. Also, PB (Guest) reviewed and mentioned that you recommended the story. Thank you soooooooo much.** **Enjoy! Xx**

 **PB (Guest): Thank you soooooooo much for reviewing, and I am glad you like this story and my writing style** **Hope you liked today's chapter and will continue reviewing.**

 **Flutterby Rose: Thanks for reviewing, yes, I didn't want to make Katara be hurt that badly, that's why I changed it a little. Hope you liked the blue spirit being mentioned today. Hope you will continue reviewing, and of course you can PM me whenever you want** **x**

 **Sooooo, please Follow, Favourite, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **Zutara1267**

 **Xx**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Blue Spirit

**Hi fanfiction, sorry for updating a teensy bit later than normal, I didn't have the chapter ready yesterday so that's why... Forgive me? Anyway, hope this chapter isn't too bad**

 **Erm... before I begin the chapter I would like to ask all readers to check out this AMAZING story by The Congressman. It is called Hope is Eternal, and it is a modern AU fanfic and is Zutara. Hope you all check it out and read.**

 **Also, reviews are appreciated soooooooo much, I always reply at the bottom to your sweet reviews.** **xx**

 **Anyway, please Read, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and most ideas are either mine, or have been inspired/given by reviewers and friends.**

 **P.S. I would like to say Thank you to Zutarafan1992, who has been helping me with ideas for the next few chapters. And another Thank you to Flutterby Rose, for offering ideas too!**

Chapter 14

Zuko walked quietly down the corridor, he heard a small whimper and began to continue in that direction.

"Katara..." he said faintly.

When he arrived at the minute cell, the fire prince could only stare. He looked at the girl in shock as he examined her wounds in the dark. He hadn't expected her to be this hurt. In the darkness, he could only slightly make out bruises on her face and a cut that seemed to have been bleeding earlier, tears were rolling down her face as Zuko noticed that she had gotten one hand free.

He began to move closer as he saw the waterbender shrink back in the wooden chair she was tied to.

"S-stay away," she whispered as Zuko stared in shock, "I-I don't care if Zhao has sent you, I won't let you h-hurt me." Katara said quietly.

Zuko motioned for her to be quiet; he wasn't going to speak, because he couldn't allow the girl to know it was him. She was probably angry with him as it was.

Zuko looked down at the men outside her cell. He hit their heads together as they opened their eyes, making them pass out. He grabbed the key silently and twisted it through the lock as he stepped inside.

He looked at the Katara and motioned for her to pull her other hand out as well. She shook her head in reply.

"I can't, I tried before, it hurts too much." She replied quietly, her voice weak. Zuko glared behind his mask. How could Zhao hurt a girl to this extent. Women were to be respected.

' _Like you can say anything. You hurt her as well.'_ Zuko's inner conscience said.

' _Shut Up! At least she had the strength to fight back then. Zhao has left her weak and powerless._ '

He touched the rope lightly and began to untie it, trying to be gentle. As his hand brushed against Katara's wrist, she whimpered quietly and closed her eyes. Zuko finally untied it as Katara opened her eyes again. She nodded at him thankfully and tried to stand up.

Katara hated how weak she was then. She glared at the ground and stood up again, just to feel her knees give way. She was weak, no food or water for more than twenty four hours, she had been tied to the rough chair and her entire body ached. Oh how she wished she had her healing water...

Zuko felt his arm slip around Katara's waist to support her as she stood up, he could see her annoyance at the fact she was like this in front of someone she didn't know. He watched her as she glared at the ground.

He picked her up gently and thanked Agni that she didn't know who he was. He ignored her surprised expression as he sneaked her out of the cell. He began running quietly as Katara clung to his clothing. Zuko would've smirked, if it wasn't that he was trying to escape, whilst risking his life for a waterbender.

As they approached the exit, Zuko realised that both he and Katara couldn't fit through the gap that Zuko had entered through. He pushed Katara through, as she looked at him confused, just as he was about to walk through, he felt something grip his arm. He turned around and noticed around ten of Zhao's men standing with their arms out ready to bend.

The blue spirit pulled out his sword and began slashing it at Zhao's men, who bended rocks and fire at the prince. They froze as they all realised who was standing in front of them.

"The Blue Spirit?" whispered one.

Zuko nodded and slashed his swords forward as all Zhao's men bent on their knees.

"Forgive us, sir. We didn't know t-that you were the spirit." Another mumbled.

Zuko continued through the gap and grabbed Katara's cold hand. He held her as they both ran, Katara being slightly dragged by Zuko.

After reaching outside, Zuko noticed that the moon was still out. He walked Katara to a nearby forest, he noticed that Katara was curious, but didn't comment.

"I can go now." The girl said, as they approached the first few tree. "I-I'll find some water and someone to help. Thank you." Katara whispered limping away silently.

' _No, I can't let her go'_ Zuko thought _'I didn't save her just to let her escape.'_

He grabbed her wrist as she walked away. Katara turned around as a pained expression crossed her face.

"Ouch." She gasped "Let me go." She said quietly.

The blue spirit shook his head in response and but his grip on Katara's wrist. He motioned towards the forest and lifted the waterbender up as she looked confused. He carried her into the forest, as Katara began to look around carefully.

After about an hour of walking, Katara began to hear running water.

"Let me down." Katara whispered.

Zuko let her down, but walked close by her, as she limped to the blue, sparkling river. She sat on the edge as Zuko followed her, curiously.

Katara lowered her thin hands into the cool water as she sighed, allowing the water to form a glove around her hand as it glowed. She felt her wrists begin to hurt again, but ignored the pain as she began to heal herself.

Zuko stared in slight awe at the girl as she healed herself slightly. He noticed the burnt flesh on her skin, and stared as it began turning lighter than the original blood red.

Katara sighed after having spent half an hour on her wrists. She felt tired, and she wouldn't be able to heal herself fully yet. It would take a few days of healing sessions to heal her scars.

As she fell asleep on the soft grass, the blue spirit checked that she was asleep, and then heated up the chilly air. He would not allow his identity to be revealed. He lay down beside her, looking up at the stars, and the moon.

"I've done the right thing uncle..." he whispered to the sky, as he felt himself drift away into sleep quietly...

 **So, I know that is was sorta stupid for them to have only gone so deep into the forest, but just so you know, Zhao doesn't like people ruining his sleep. Therefore, because his men don't disturb him at midnight, he doesn't find out until morning. Do you think I should have his view in the next chapter? I mean like how he awakens to see that the 'peasant' has escaped.**

 **Also, I have started to do this new thing where at the end of all the Authors Notes, I will write a 'Fun Fact!' It will basically be a small fact about the A:TLA series.**

 **Anyway, here are my replies to your reviews...**

 **Jadzia28: Thank you soooooooo much for following and favouriting not only my story, but me too! Hope you will review.**

 **Zutarafan1992: Thank you soooooooooo much for reviewing. I am glad you liked the mention of the Blue Spirit. I hope you liked today's chapter, also, thanks for recommending the story to PB.** **xx**

 **Flutterby Rose: Thank you soooooooooo much for reviewing, I hope you liked today's chapter. I would love it if you PM ed me ideas, I am getting a lot of help from reviewers, and I really appreciate that.**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, and to everyone who PM ed me with messages and ideas.**

 **Fun fact:**

 **Katara, along with her brother, Sokka, had the longest list of love interests in the show: Jet and Aang both had her eye, and although nothing ever happened, Toph once assumed Katara and Haru "had a secret thing" together. Unlike her Sokka, she had no love interests from the Water Tribes or the Fire Nation (Why Katara why? Zutara would have totally worked! Review if you agree.)**

 **Anyway, hope you all Follow, favourite, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love Zutara1267**

 **Xx**


	15. Chapter 15 - Healing

**Hello readers!**

 **I am really sorry for not updating recently, fanfiction wasn't letting me login for some reason. Gah! I hope you all like this chapter though, and I am sorry for updating late.**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 15 of this fanfiction, I am really happy that I have managed to write something that people like for this long!** **I want to thank you all soooooooo much for all the support.**

 **I will reply to all reviews in the Authors Notes below, so if you reviewed on my last chapter, please check out my reply below.**

 **Also, there will be a 'Fun fact' at the bottom of all Authors Notes at the end of each chapter, please read it as well.**

 **Please Read, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and most ideas are either mine, or have been given by reviewers and friends.**

Chapter 15

Katara opened her eyes slowly and looked around the dense forest. She heard breathing beside her and jolted, and then sighed in relief as she realised it was the man who had saved her last night.

The blue mask still covered his face, and Katara again, began to wonder who this was. She brought her hands forward as they shook, and noticed the redness around her wrist. She bit back the memory of terror and grabbed the side of the mask and began to pull weakly...

Zuko opened his golden eyes as he felt something on his face. He sat up quickly as he heard a loud gasp. Damn! He hoped Katara hadn't seen his face. He turned to his side as he noticed the girl looking at him, a confused expression on her face.

"Who are you?" she said quietly as Zuko resisted the urge to sigh in relief, she didn't know who it was. He couldn't tell the girl, because upon finding out it was him, she would try and escape. That would either get her kidnapped again, or she would die alone because of how badly she was hurt. Both stop him from finding the avatar.

The blue spirit just shook his head as Katara looked away angrily. She looked towards the river and decided another healing session wouldn't hurt.

As she walked towards the river, the blue spirit's gaze followed. He stared again as Katara began to heal her wrist and then her ribcage. She lightly bent the water over her clothing as she looked at the blue spirit.

Zuko realised that she wanted to heal her stomach, and being from the water tribe, she didn't reveal skin to unknown men. The blue spirit turned away modestly as he waited patiently for Katara to heal her cuts.

He heard her hiss in pain and resisted the urge to turn around. He heard a slight rustle of clothing as he turned around slowly, thanking Agni that she was decent.

Katara turned around and looked at the young man who was now staring curiously as she bent the water back into the river, after having bended it into her mouth. As she looked down, she noticed a large cut in his arm, followed by more injuries, smaller than the gash.

Katara gasped as the man looked down at where Katara's gaze was planted. He shook his head and covered his arm as Katara looked at the cuts.

"Come here." She said as she motioned towards the river.

The blue spirit shook his head again, but after having the waterbender ask him again, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a waterbender heal him for once.

As he stepped forward, he noticed the girl pull water from the river. She bent the cool liquid around his cut as he grunted slightly.

"I-I want to thank you for saving me." She said as she healed him. "Zhao is completely evil and cruel. Thank you for helping me." She said quietly as the blue spirit looked away. He surely wouldn't be thanking the prince if she knew it was him.

He felt the waterbender hold his arm in her gentle grip and was reminded of his mother. She would hold his hand and tend to his cuts whenever he fell.

He waited until Katara had healed his arm, and ignored her when she said that he should've been careful. He stood up and grabbed his swords, tying them onto his back.

He motioned for the waterbender to stand up, as he began to walk deeper into the forest. Katara drank some more water and then followed silently as she ignored the light stabs of pain in her upper right leg. She was stronger than this.

She wondered whether Zhao had found out if she had escaped or not. He probably had. Katara shivered and brushed away the thought, as memories tried to flow back into her brain.

Meanwhile...

Zhao walked down the hallways, a cruel smile appearing on his face. Today the waterbender would surely speak. He would hurt her so badly, that she would beg him to let her go.

He watched as his soldiers looked at him in fear and wondered if something had happened. Then again, he thought, they were all obedient and feared him. Perhaps that was why.

As he approached the girl's cell, he pushed the two men aside. What he saw next, infuriated him.

"Where is the girl" he said calmly, turning around.

The only other men besides him there were the two guards that had been pushed aside. As they shook, they began to fear the calmness in Zhao's voice.

"I said, WHERE IS THE PEASANT!" he yelled as the two men cowered beneath his gaze.

"S-sir, sh-she was taken from h-here last n-night." The first man stammered.

"What?!" Zhao whispered.

"I-it was t-the b-blue s-s-spirit sir. He d-defended himself f-from our attacks. We tried o-our best sir." The second one cried, fearing his life.

"No!" Zhao shouted. If he were feminine, he surely would've stamped his foot on the ground in anger.

He unleashed a large ball of fire at the wall as the metal melted slightly, forming a strange shape onto the wall. He turned to his men angrily.

"I want all my soldiers out looking for the peasant, and the man who has saved her." Zhao snarled. How dare the peasant even think of escaping? Zhao stormed into his room as he began to think.

"Zuko..." he snarled as he began to wonder whether her saviour was the prince. No, Zuko wouldn't defy him, Admiral Zhao. He already feared his father and would not ever refuse to second in command. Or would he...?

 **So, I hope that chapter was okay, I apologise if I am unable to update soon, but I will try to have the next chapter written up by tomorrow. I am really sorry...**

 **Anyway, here are my replies to your reviews, enjoy!**

 **bobfrank: Thank you for favouriting this story.**

 **Fuzzyspyz: Thank you for following not only my story, but me too!** **Also, thanks for favouriting my story. As for your review, yes, I am sorry for not updating sooner, like I said, it was Fanfiction not letting me login** **I am really glad that you like this story** **I understood your joke. Of course I'm not treating you like Zuko!** **I hope I will be able to update soon x**

 **Zutarafan1992: Thank you soooooo much for reviewing, I wish the writers had made it Zutara. I mean, Fire and Water would be such a good pairing.** **Thanks for helping with the Blutara ideas.** **Hope you continue reviewing. xx**

 **Flutterby Rose: I am glad you liked this chapter, i thought that having his men fearing the blue spirit would be a good idea, because people back then were very superstitious. Hope you continue reviewing** **x**

 **So, hope you all continue reviewing. I will try and have the next chapter up soon.**

 **Fun Fact: Did you know, that in Arabic and in some south Asian languages, Katara means 'Water droplet'. Also, Momo means 'Peach' in Japanese, which is a common pet name.**

 **Please Follow, Favourite, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love...**

 **Zutara1267**

 **xx**


	16. Chapter 16 - Berries

**Hi...**

 **I know I am completely evil and mean and terrible and erm... I can't think of any more bad words...**

 **Erm... I don't want to lie and give you an excuse, so I will tell you the truth. I couldn't update all week, because of the fact that I am going back to school in two days, and I had no time to write up the chapter, also, I was having trouble with coming up with ideas... Nooooooo!**

 **I am MEGA sorry, I hope you all forgive me... I'm sorry...**

 **There will be replies to your reviews in the Author's Notes below, I hope you all carry on reviewing though, it really helps. Also, I am much more likely to update quicker if there are more reviews...**

 **Anywhoooo, here is Chapter 16 for all you amazing people...**

 **Please, Read, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Katara followed the blue spirit as he led her deeper into the forest. She understood that they had to escape Zhao's men, but did he really need to walk so fast?

Her legs hurt and every time she stepped on the rough ground, a stab of pain shot through her foot. She still had her boots, but her dress was slightly ripped and blew in the warm wind as she walked weakly. She was sure that they were far enough; they had been walking for hours after all.

Just as she felt like she would collapse, the blue spirit turned around and motioned for her to be quick. He pointed further into the forest where Katara could only just make out the shape of a running waterfall.

Although the idea of being closer to her element excited Katara, she genuinely felt like she would collapse. She looked down at her legs and willed them to move, however they stayed put.

"I can't walk." Katara said as he turned around "My legs hurt and I swear I'm going to collapse."

Zuko looked at Katara through his mask. He could see that she was tired from nearly five hours of walking. They had stopped for about two breaks only for five minutes each.

With a small pang of guilt Zuko remembered that while he was still in good condition, Katara was not. The girl had been tortured and hurt, and she was definitely trying to act stronger than she actually was. Zuko felt slight annoyance at himself as he felt himself walking closer.

Why was he so concerned about the girl? She was technically still his prisoner wasn't she?

Zuko inwardly sighed in anger as he realised that he was helping the girl more than he wanted to. He was also annoyed that he hadn't Fire bended in over two days. He decided that after leaving the girl alone, but in his sight, for a while, he would go off and practice.

As he grabbed the Katara's upper arm, he felt her stiffen. He lifted her up into his arms as she blushed red. Again, Zuko thanked his mask for hiding his identity.

As they approached the flowing water, Zuko put the girl down. She sat up and after about fifteen minutes she began staring at the man as he began to look around for food.

"You might find some berries in nearby bushes." Katara hinted as she realised that he was looking for food. She decided to help him as she felt her stomach rumble.

She carefully stood up and began to walk to the nearby bushes, as the blue spirit looked back at her as confusion hid behind his mask.

Katara walked to the bush farthest away as Zuko stared at her, making sure that she wouldn't escape. The girl looked at the bush and pushed her hands through the leaves, when her hand appeared, they were filled with different types of berries.

Zuko stared in awe at the girl, even in her current state; she had managed to get them food. He felt only slight jealousy as it was supposed to be his job to provide food, however he let it slide past his pride.

"Mong berries," Katara said, looking up at the man in the mask, "Most commonly found in these types of bushes, I remember discovering them with Aang when Sokka wouldn't stop complaining about food." Katara sighed, why was she telling him, a stranger this? For some reason Katara couldn't help but speaking about her brother and Aang. She missed them more than she showed. "They have a sweet taste, but are large like strawberries." She continued, covering up her sorrow.

Zuko looked at the girl as she spoke of her brother and the young avatar. He noticed a look of sadness cross her cerulean eyes and felt himself move forward, as if to comfort the girl.

Zuko stopped as he realised what he was doing. _'Why am I feeling so much sympathy towards a waterbender, she is my prisoner, Agni, please stop these emotions?'_ he thought silently as he disguised the move as he began to copy Katara's technique of collecting the berries.

Katara looked at the berries that now filled her hands, she walked to the blue spirit and noticed that he had less than half of her amount of berries.

"Come on," she whispered, "We'll share them out." She smiled a little as she saw him hesitate. She was suddenly reminded of Zuko, he wouldn't accept help from a peasant like herself.

Katara went and sat down on a nearby rock and watched a small blue coloured bird and a small red coloured bird as they looked like they were arguing.

Katara smiled as she stared at the two birds. She was again reminded of her and Zuko arguing.

' _Katara!'_ she yelled at herself mentally _'Stop thinking about the fire bending jerk. He left you with Zhao, he's probably trying to find Aang right now. I should be thanking this man who is helping me, and here I am thinking about Zuko.'_

Zuko stared at the waterbender as she shared out the berries. As they ate in silence, the young Firebender couldn't help but watch the sun through his mask as it held a golden glow in the sky.

As Katara finished eating, she watched as the blue spirit stand up slowly.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he turned around slowly.

The blue spirit shook his head and motioned for her to stay there. He lifted his finger as if to say '1 minute' and then walked away, looking back at the girl as she turned away.

Katara walked to the ledge of the water, and began bending. She began to heal her upper ribcage again, and swirled the water around her.

Meanwhile...

Zuko pushed his hands forward as steam pushed through them, he felt flames appearing, and began to smirk. He threw fire and twisted his arm towards a nearby tree, burning the leaves charcoal grey.

Zuko remembered the lightening technique his uncle had taught him. He looked around and then began to heat up his hands. He made a flame, and began to enlarge it.

As the flame grew, Zuko began to increase the heat, just as the flame began to turn bright blue, Zuko threw his arms upwards as a long stream of lightening shot through his fingers.

Just as Zuko's mouth began to form a smirk, the winds began to blow louder and faster, his mask began to slip sideways and Zuko found it difficult to see as the mask obscured his face.

The blue spirit felt a sudden force come crashing into him, and realised that he had failed.

' _Zuko dear, it takes patience and practice. It is important to practice before you try the lightening technique. If not used right, it can cause serious harm to the director of its flame.'_

As Zuko remembered his uncle's wise words, he felt electricity course through his body, he knew that his death was near.

"Uncle, I'm sorry..." he began as another person entered his mind. "Katara... " he whispered as he heard a loud crash and the thud of his limp body falling to the ground...

 **Sooooo, I know I am evil... first I don't update for more than a week, and then I give you all a cliffhanger. Damn, am I mean...**

 **Anyway, hope that chapter was okay, I have a major idea for the next chapter, I hope you will all forgive me for not updating... I'm sorry...**

 **Here are my replies to the reviews you sent in. I would love it if I got more reviews though...**

 **: Thank you soooo much for favouriting and following this story. Hope you also review**

 **aford416: Thanks for following and favouriting this story... a review would be nice too**

 **kiyazk: Thank you for following and favouriting this story. Hope you review**

 **WaterPrincess17: Thanks for following this story. Also, I really like your username. xx**

 **MirajaneStraussfan: Thank you so much for following this story. Hope you review**

 **The Congressman: Thank you sooooo much for following and favouriting this story anf for reviewing and checking out this story, I will try and update soon.**

 **Flutterby Rose: I am glad you liked the last chapter. I am sorry if I updated late... Forgive me? I hope you liked today's chapter, and I will try and update soon. Xx**

 **Zutarafan1992: I am glad you liked this chapter, and I don't mind that you reviewed late** **xx Hope you continue reviewing and liking these chapters...**

 **Anyway, here is the Fun fact, I will start the next chapter soon, it should be up next year cough, I mean tomorrow. Got you!**

 **Fun fact: Toph and Katara are the only characters from Team Avatar to master the three sub-styles of their own bending art. Katara mastered plantbending, healing, and bloodbending. Toph mastered seismic sense, metalbending, and sandbending. Go Toph and Katara, Girl Power!**

 **Anyway, please Follow, Favourite Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love...**

 **Zutara1267**

 **Xx**


	17. Chapter 17 - Saving Zuko

**Hi!**

 **I am again sorry for the late updating, hope you all like this chapter though.**

 **Back to school for people in the UK (and anywhere else where people started on the 8** **th** **of September 2015)!**

 **Yes, I started school again, 2 days ago (that is why I couldn't update, Gah! The stress...) I hope everyone else has had a fabulatastic back to school, I know how stressful it can be, especially if you feel awkward because of all the new changes hope you all enjoyed the Summer Holidays, hope you all have great live bla bla bla...**

 **Erm... here is chapter 17, I hope you all like the random twist of plot, and I would absolutely LOVE reviews. If you have reviewed on the previous chapters, there will be a reply in the author's notes below.**

 **Please Read, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Check previous chapters, I cannot be bothered writing it up again.**

Chapter 17

Katara looked up in fear as a long stream of blue coloured lightening filled the sky. She looked around as the sun began to lower itself as sunset approached.

The young waterbender had been bending to help the ache in her arms when she heard a loud sound that had startled her. After having stood up, she had seen the lightening fill the sky.

Just as Katara was about to yell for the blue spirit, she heard a loud sound of pain.

' _Someone must have been hit'_ she thought as the first thing that entered her mind was help.

At first the curious waterbender began to walk towards the direction she had heard the sound, however, she froze as she wondered if it was perhaps a plan for Zhao to capture her.

' _No.'_ The waterbender thought again _'whoever it is, I should help. Besides, if it was Zhao, he would've attacked directly.'_

Katara began to run towards the trees as she bent some water onto her hands as protection. As she entered the circle of trees, she saw the limp body of her the blue spirit on the ground.

As she gasped, Katara walked over to the man, as his mask slipped sideways. Without thinking, Katara brought her hand forward. Before she could even touch his skin, Katara felt the intense heat that came from the steam that rose from his skin. The young waterbender summoned more water from the waterfall not too far away, and made an ice bed beneath him.

The blue spirit shivered, and the young waterbender brought the man to the edge of the waterfall. She lay him down, and bended the ice into the water. She brought her cool hands forward and pushed her hand to his palm, as she felt his faint heartbeat create light ripples in the water coating her hand.

Katara sighed in relief and then froze as she realised that she would need access to his chest if she were to heal him. Luckily, he was unconscious, however, the young waterbender wanted to know who it was that she was saving.

She noticed the mask was at a slanting angle that revealed a small patch of pale skin. Katara grabbed the mask and pulled.

What the young waterbender saw next, shocked her.

"Z-Zuko..." she whispered, as mixed emotions twisted through her mind. As confusion came pouring down onto the girl, she noticed that the fire prince began coughing again.

Without thinking twice, Katara ripped open the shirt that Zuko was wearing, and bent the water onto his heart. As she felt resistance at his heart chakra, she began to push using all her strength to save his life.

' _Katara... Why are you using your strength to save a Firebender? He captured you, he left you with Zhao...'_ Katara heard her inner voice say.

' _He came back to save me... Besides, I don't want to live with the fact that I let someone die. As for him leaving me with Zhao, I'll show him later.'_ Katara reasoned as she knew she would never be able to live with the fact that she hadn't saved a life, Firebender or not.

After about forty-five minutes of healing, Zuko's breathing came back to normal and Katara breathed. Her relief was soon filled with anger as the prince opened his eyes. Again, without giving it a second thought, Katara pressed the mask onto Zuko's face and pulled his shirt back onto him as he began to stir.

"Katara...?" he mumbled.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Katara answered, as she decided that she would approach the prince later, once she was strong and he had healed slightly.

Zuko shut his eyes and groaned as he remembered that he was supposed to be in disguise. He began to shake his head, and then felt a searing pain go through his neck.

"Ou-" Zuko disguised his pain by moving to grab his mask. He sat up quietly as he stared at the expression of the girl beside him.

"I need you to take your shirt off so that I can finish healing you." Katara said flatly.

Zuko stared at the emotionless face of the girl and as he began to pull his shirt off, he didn't realise that half his shirt was already undone.

Katara bended some water from the waterfall, and took a deep breath. Although, Zuko didn't know that she had found out that he was her former captor, Katara was still feeling slightly awkward.

As Zuko felt the girls cool hands on his chest, he breathed slightly, and then winced as pain shot through his chest.

As Katara healed the disguised prince, Zuko couldn't help but stare at her blue eyes. They seemed different. The prince was thankful that his mask disguised his eyes well, or else the amber glow of his golden eyes would have revealed his identity.

As she got up and began to walk away, Zuko grabbed the girl's wrist.

"What..." Katara turned around slowly.

The fire prince let go of the waterbenders wrist, as she walked away again.

"It's erm, dark. You need some rest, I-I'm going to go and bend." Katara answered as she looked back at the blue mask that grinned up at her, hiding the identity of a liar. "I don't want to sleep."

Before the blue spirit could answer, Katara stormed away, leaving the prince to silently wonder what had happened to the waterbender.

 **So, I hope the major plot twist wasn't that bad, but then again, Zuko doesn't know that Katara knows that it is him.** **I am again, sorry for the late updating... Hope everyone carries on reviewing, and also just a little apology for WaterPrincess17, I forgot to reply to your review in the last chapter, I will reply below.** **The next chapter might not be up tomorrow, I will have to start tomorrow, so I apologise in advance for that...** **Erm... I will try and have it up as soon as possible. xx**

 **Here are my replies to your awesome reviews!**

 **Cinderalla0941: Thanks for following and favouriting this story. Hope you review**

 **frostyhorse: Thanks for following this story, a review would be nice**

 **Rainbow Engel: Thanks for following this story** **A review would be nice too.**

 **PurpleSkillz: Thanks for following this story, hope you review**

 **shockla: Thanks for following hope you review**

 **WaterPrincess17: Thank you soooo much, I am glad you like this story. Hope you continue reviewing.**

 **Flutterby Rose: I am soooo sorry for not updating recently, I understand how it feels to wait days, but I can't help it... Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I am glad that you liked the Zutara scenes, and you don't know what it means to me whenever you review. I genuinely LOVE reading longer reviews.**

 **Zutarafan1992: I know I am evil lol. I am really glad that you liked the last chapter; and I am really happy that you liked the small Zutara. Although they aren't in love yet...** **Hope you liked today's chapter, hope you review xx**

 **The Congressman: Thank you soooo much for reading this story, and reviewing on most chapters.**

 **Finally! Took me AGES on that, hope it was worth it!**

 **Here is a fun fact...**

 **Fun Fact: Erm... Aang and Sokka are humans! Lol. Just Kidding, (well, they are, but that's not the fact... :) Katara has appeared in EVRY single episode of A: TLA apart from 'Zuko Alone' Yey!**

 **Anyway, please Favourite, Follow, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. If you follow, why don't you review as well? I mean, I LOVE reading reviews... So please review as much as possible... plus, it's not that hard to write a sentence. Thank you to everyone who does though...**

 **Lots Of Love...**

 **Zutara1267**

 **Xx**


	18. Chapter 18 - Dreams

**My apologies are never enough... I genuinely feel sooooooooo bad for not updating. I have been having so many problems, and I was having loads of trouble with the plot. I hope everyone forgives me, and hope you all like the slight Zutara that I failed at adding in nicely**

 **Please tell me if I have rushed with the Blutara, and if I should hold the Zutara back a little. I have got a slight scene planned for the next chapter. Hopefully I don't ruin this fanfic. I LOVE criticism, just don't be too harsh** **Erm... yeah, feel free to review me some ideas, I would love any sort of suggestions and I would really appreciate it if you all pointed out my flaws. So that I can improve.**

 **Anyway, hope that wasn't too long, again, I apologise for the late updating, I will try and sort my schedule out, school is evil, giving me so much homework** **(Review if you agree that school is stressful!)**

 **Anyway, please Read, Review, and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA :D**

Chapter 18

Katara sighed in anger and pain, as she realised that she had begun to trust the blue spirit. How did she not figure that it was Zuko?

"I am so stupid!" she whispered to herself angrily, as the water froze to ice, "Why did I not realise. He is my enemy, and I-I'm saving his life and helping him gain my trust." Katara bent the water around her, as she begun to wonder what the prince would do if he found out that she knew of his identity.

' _Why did you even save his life?'_

' _I-I, he's human okay! Firebender or not, no one deserves to die. Besides, he helped me. I didn't want to live with his favour on my shoulders. Now, we are both clear of any debt. I saved his life, he saved mine.'_ The waterbender thought firmly.

As she bent the liquid around herself, the girl began to feel the fatigue of the past couple of days wearing onto her. The young girl's eyes began to droop, as she felt the water fall gracefully back into the river. She felt her eyes shut close as her body hit the slightly wet grass, the air calming around her, lulling her to sleep...

WITH IROH...

"Sir, Iroh sir!" yelled a soldier from on top of deck. "We have had reports that the waterbender had been rescued a couple of days ago. Admiral Zhao is furious."

Iroh smiled happily as he sipped the remains of his tea. Not only had the prince saved Katara, but it had been about two days. Iroh was sure that they were spending time together.

"Captain, could you please bring another mug of Ginseng tea, I feel like we should celebrate." He yelled back up.

As he drank his tea, Iroh couldn't wipe away the large grin that grew on his face. He smiled as he wondered what his nephew and the girl were doing...

MEANWHILE WITH AANG AND SOKKA...

"Sokka! Sokka, listen!" Aang yelled as he whizzed past his warrior friend. "Just a while ago, I heard people talking of some 'Admiral' having kidnapped a girl, from the prince's ship. Apparently she was saved some days ago." He breathed as he stopped beside his friend, nearly jumping with excitement.

"Yeah, so?" Sokka replied, oblivious to what Aang was indicating.

"So... Sokka, Katara. She had been kidnapped, someone has saved her, but we don't know who. It definitely isn't the prince, although, he is probably nearby." Aang replied, his eyes shining.

"Oh... We can go to the person who has saved her and then tell him to return her. Then, we can go and kick the fire jerk's butt." Sokka answered as he grabbed his boomerang.

"Yes Sokka. We just need to find out where she is, that shouldn't be that hard, seeing as this village is quite small."

As Sokka and Aang immersed themselves in deep thought, Aang couldn't help but grin at the fact that his crush would be with them soon.

"I love you Katara..." he whispered as he turned away, preparing for their mission.

BACK TO ZUKO AND KATARA **(hope this isn't annoying...)**

Zuko felt his body jolt awake as he looked around in slight fear. He breathed as he examined his surroundings.

He sighed in relief as he realised that her fears were only inside her head. The confused fire prince began to recall his dream, as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

 _Flashback_ **(of the dream)**

" _Katara, Katara!"_

 _Zuko could hear the young voice of his enemy, the avatar, far away. As he began to move, he rested his eyes on a small figure, in tattered blue clothing._

" _Aang..." Zuko stared as she cried out weakly, "I'm here."_

 _Zuko began to walk closer to the young_

 _The young waterbender looked up and glared at the prince._

" _Zuko..." she whispered, as fear filled her entire being._

 _Zuko strode forward and lifted Katara by her hair as she whimpered. Lighting up a fireball, he held Katara's wrists in one hand, and brought the flame closer with the other._

" _Katara!" Aang yelled appearing._

" _Avatar," he snarled, "move one step closer and I will burn her."_

" _Zuko," Katara whispered, "Let me and Aang go. Please..." she whispered as she pushed against his grip._

 _Without thinking, Zuko brought the flame forward into Katara's face. As she screamed, he felt his hands let go of her wrists._

 _As she coughed, Katara glared up at the prince. As Zuko looked back into the eyes of the waterbender, his eyes fell upon her cheek._

 _A large scar, identical to his, had appeared on her once flawless skin. Katara cried out as she felt her skin, the softness now replaced with a terrible brittle feel._

" _Katara, I-I," Zuko fumbled, as he stared at his hands, that shook slightly._

" _I hate you Zuko, I hope you live a miserable life. I despise you." She cried as the avatar held her in his arms._

" _No..." Zuko whispered..._

Zuko shut his eyes and sighed quietly, as he recalled the pained look on the waterbender's face as she felt her scar. He looked away as his hand subconsciously reached for his own mark or humiliation. As he breathed, he could feel the pain around his heart.

"Mother," Zuko whispered, removing his mask and looking up at the moon, and clouds. "I wish you were here... Why is destiny playing such games with me? If only you were here, I wouldn't be chasing the avatar; I wouldn't have been banished; I wouldn't have met Katara..." He whispered, as the cold air stilled around him.

However, little did the prince know, that this was just the starting point of the twist in his emotions...

 **Finally! I am soooooooo mega sorry for not updating, I have been having a lot of problems with the damn WiFi, and have also been suffering from Writer's block. The amount of times I changed the damn plot is just annoying.**

 **I am going to have the next chapters up soon, (yeah, yeah, I can see you all rolling your eyes)** **But I really will. Promise...**

 **Anyway, here are the replies to your reviews, also, I would LOVE it if people gave/offered more ideas for the story (no guarantees I will use them now though, sorta depends on how the story continues...) Anyway, here are the replies...**

 **Cinderella0491: Thank you Sooooo much for the compliment, I am glad you like the story.** **Hope you review again.**

 **BendingDreams: thanks for following this story, hope you review...**

 **i are unicorn: Thanks for following this story. A review would also be nice**

 **ILoveTheSky101: Thanks for following and favouriting this story, hope you review as well. By the way, I love the sky too!**

 **Blerd Song: Thanks for following this story** **Hope you review.**

 **Madeline2206: Thanks for following this story** **Hope you review.**

 **Strawberry Lover 999: Thank you for favouriting, and following not only my story but me too!** **Hope you review as well.**

 **Ana-DaughterofHades: Thank you sooooo much for taking the time out to review and for favouriting this story. It means a lot to me.** **I am glad you like the story so far, and I will definitely add some humour in the next few chapters. I would LOVE it if you could help out a little. I will PM you, then we can talk** **About the time, I don't know exactly... (I know, I should know, but I literally just wrote it without thinking...) I think it might be set after the North Pole (I don't know, I haven't seen all episodes :) Anyway, hope you review again.** **xx**

 **The Congressman: Thank you for reviewing, I am glad you liked it**

 **Fuzzyspyz: I am guessing you were being sarcastic when you said that it was hard to write a sentence** **Thank you sooooo much for actually saying that it's one of 'the best' I wouldn't go that far but whatever...** **I am MEGA sorry for not updating earlier, I will try and make the chapters longer, I just don't want to make them too long, also, it is quite hard getting it more than one scene into a story, as it sometimes gets confusing. Hope you forgive me, I will try to make the chapters better, but it's your choice if you like the story or not. Also, please review again.** **x**

 **Flutterby Rose: Thank you sooo much for reviewing, I am glad you are supportive about me updating late, school can be mega stressful at times. I am sooooo happy that you liked the plot, and I hope you liked today's chapter too.** **Review soon** **xx**

 **Zutarafan1992: I always love long reviews** **I know I was mega evil, hope this chapter compensated. I totally understand how stressful school is. Teachers should cool down and give less homework. Anyway, hope you had nice holidays, and I am glad you are supposrtive with my updating late.** **Hope you review.** **xx**

 **Sooooooooooooooooo, that was all the replies to your amazing reviews. I again apologise for updating late, I will try and update soon (yes, yes, I know...) but then again, my WiFi was down, and I couldn't reply and update.**

 **Here is the Fun Fact: Korra pouts over 200 times over the series. (This fact is REALLY random, but it's the only one that was actually about the series that I could find.)**

 **Anyway, please Review, Follow, Favourite and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love...**

 **Zutara1267**

 **Xx**


	19. Chapter 19 - More Dreams

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Before anything else, I just want to say that I am sorry for the late updating, I know I am terrible. I hope this chapter is better, as I have tried to make it longer.**

 **I know, 1 ENTIRE MONTH of no updating! How evil can I get? But really, I have been having a lot of trouble, and I do sincerely apologise, but I have had a lot of trouble with homework and school stuff and then just life in general.**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 19, hope you all like it, there will be the usual replies for all reviewers**

 **Also, the 'dream' at the start of this chapter, was written up by Zutarafan1992, she is AMAZING, she wrote it up for me as I was having trouble. I swear she is FABULOUS.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, whoever does, is obviously amazing as they created such an amazing series, I wish Nickelodeon played them again.**

Chapter 19

 _Katara was by the river, it was a full moon that night and to her it was truly beautiful. Without realising, she had started to water bend making the water into a high wall, towering up so high that it almost blocked out the moon. Katara smiled at herself, pleased that she had managed to water bend so perfectly._

 _A sudden voice broke the calmness and silence, startling Katara into dropping the water splashing her in the process. Katara turned around to the person who spoilt her peace and had ruined her newfound technique, in doing so she met the familiar golden eyes that seemed slightly amused at her angered face._

" _Zuko!" She half whispered – half yelled. It didn't seem right to shout and yell at him in the light of the moon._

 _"I see you got a bit damp water bending." Zuko said smirking._

 _"No thanks to you." Katara answered back cuttingly as she tried to water bend the water out of her dress._

 _"Here, let me." Zuko took a few short steps towards her and took her into a hug, steaming off the dampness that clung to her clothes. Katara stood there in slight shock, firstly, that Zuko had thought about helping her and second, that he seem happy about hugging her. It was quite cold and well, he was a fire bender._

 _After a few seconds more Katara shock herself mentally for letting her guard down so much, as she started to move away when she heard Aang's accusing voice._

 _"How could you Katara?" As she turned around, she saw Aang's hurt face as tears streaming silently down his face. Katara gasped slightly, pleading "Aang it's not what it looks like." As she reached out for Aang's arm, he unfolded his glider, jumping onto it and flew away. "Aang!" Katara called out but he didn't hear, as she turned back to Zuko she found him still smirking. Katara's eyes widened_

 _"You... You tricked me." Zuko took a step away from Katara still smiling,_

 _"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to trust a fire bender Katara..."_

Katara shot up as she looked around. It was just a dream, she would never fall for Zuko... Never.

The young waterbender stood up, just as her stomach grumbled loudly. She decided that it was time to go and find more food, as she knew they would be leaving soon anyway.

The young waterbender wandered through the forest, as she collected berries and nuts, holding them in a small basket like... thing, that she had found and cleaned the other day.

Once she had a sufficient amount for her and the prince, she decided to go and check on the 'Blue Spirit' Katara scoffed at the name. She wondered if anyone else knew of his real identity.

Just as the waterbender was about to turn away, she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her.

The waterbender whipped her head around quickly, lifting her hands up in a defensive stance. She heard a low snarl, as she stared at the one in front of her...

ZUKOZUKOZUKOZUKOZUKOZUKOZUKOZUKO **(this is my new way of separating scenes. Inspired by Zutarafan1992)**

Zuko looked up into the glare of the sun as he awoke to the sound of his stomach growling. He looked around the forest-like woods as he realised that Katara wasn't there.

' _Where has she gone now?'_ Zuko thought, slightly annoyed, but surprisingly worried too.

He decided to go and check in the denser part of the forest, because although he knew the dangers, Katara probably did not.

Just as he felt his feet crunch the twigs beneath them, he heard a piercing scream.

"Katara?" Zuko whispered, slight fear filling his mind.

Grabbing his swords, he slashed them in front of him. He ran with amazing speed towards the area from which he had heard the scream.

As he began to see the long brown braid of the waterbender, he turned, and skidded to a halt, when he saw what was in front of him...

KATARAKATARAKATARAKATARAKATARAKATARAKATARAKATARA

Katara screamed loudly, upon noticing the large eight foot grizzly bear in front of her.

Just as she realised that she had alerted the creature, she began stepping backwards slowly. As it bared its teeth and began to move closer to her, Katara tried to screw open her water flask, but in vain. Two more bears appeared out of the trees, but were both slightly smaller to the other one,

She stepped back panicking slightly as she pressed her back against the tree. Gasping as she turned around, she noticed the man in the blue mask, crouching on the branch, the sun shining onto his blue mask, giving it a brighter look.

He jumped forward, slashing his swords at the bears, as one of them moved towards Katara, pinning her to the tree with its large paws.

Katara shut her eyes tightly, as the creature breathed heavily onto her. She felt it move backwards, as she noticed the silver glint of a sword slash through its stomach.

Having realised the danger, the other two bears ran away as Katara heard the older bear let out a deep throaty growl.

"You've almost killed him!" Katara said to the blue masked man accusingly, as she rushed forward with her flask. Although the animal had almost tried to kill her, Katara felt guilty as she realised that she would be the reason for this animal to die. Did it not have a family? Did it not have the right to live?

Bending the water onto her hands, she pressed them onto the furry chest of the animal. The blood poured out of its stomach, as it began to breathe again.

Katara sighed in relief, as the blood stopped, and the animal stood up slowly. Bending some of the water onto her hands to wash them, she smiled as the animal stood up, letting out another growl as if to say 'Thank you'.

ZUKOZUKOZUKOZUKOZUKOZUKOZUKOZUKOZUKO

Zuko stared in surprise as Katara healed the animal, her gentle hands pressed onto the chocolate brown fur of the creature.

As Katara finished healing him, the bear stood up and began to walk away. Zuko stood up quickly as Katara turned around, subconsciously bringing his hand to his face to make sure the mask was still there.

Katara glared at the prince as he checked for his mask. Upon realising that he was looking at her, she looked away, her annoyance vanished from her eyes.

"Thank you," she said quietly

Zuko nodded back slightly in response, as the waterbender stood up carefully, the bear having had walked away. She looked around and then noticed the basket of berries and nuts, still on the floor. Luckily, no food had fallen onto the ground.

Separating the food out like before, both the teenagers ate in silence. Well, Katara ate. Zuko turned around and carefully tried to eat without his mask falling off.

"Why don't you take the mask off?" Katara said, as she glared at his back.

Zuko shook his head, and continued eating, his back still to her. Katara glared at him, before she continued eating again.

"Hey, erm... I was thinking about whether I should continue on my own now." Katara said.

Zuko choked on the berries that he was eating. Coughing slightly, he turned slightly, so that the waterbender knew she had his attention.

Katara smirked in amusement, as the prince coughed.

"I mean," she smiled innocently, "You've done enough by helping me, besides, I think there may be more than one person after me now..." She turned away, smirking slightly.

This would be fun...

 **Terrible ending, I know. But trust me, I won't leave you guys hanging...** **I have some stuff to do, and if I didn't stop it here, I would have to write more, which I am unable to do right now, therefore, you all would have had to wait even longer for the next chapter.** **Confusing much?!**

 **Anyway, I will start the next chapter now, and I will upload soon. Promise.**

 **Anyway, here are the review replies. Thank you to everyone who reviewed despite my terrible updating...**

 **Ana-DaughterofHades: Hi, I am glad you liked the previous chapter. And yes, school is so stressful** **At least, I know that their are others out there that feel my pain** **Hope you liked this chapter and hope you review again** **x**

 **The Congressman: I hope you liked it** **Hope you liked this chapter and hope you review again.**

 **Zutaraxxx: Thank you soooooo much for favouriting and following not only my story, but me too! Thanks** **Hope you review**

 **iTizz: Thanks for following and favouriting not only my story, but me too! Hope you review**

 **TidePoolAngel: Thanks for following this story** **A review would be nice. Btw, I like your username.**

 **H8rt4u: Thanks for favouriting this story. A review would be nice**

 **Mushybooma: (your reply to Ch11) Yes, I will have Toph at some point, just trying to figure out when, and how...** **Hope you review again** **Also, thanks for favouriting and following this story, it really means a lot.** **(your reply to Ch12) Haha, you are funny (no sarcasm btw)** **(your reply to Ch18) HERE YOU GO! I HAVE UPDATED!** **Again, I apologise for my late updating, I know I am terrible, but I am trying to update regularly. Hope you review again.**

 **Ivyhott1234: Thanks for favouriting this story. A review would be nice**

 **The Moon our Witness: Thanks for following this story. Hope you review**

 **Mun kuro tenshi: Thank you Sooooo much for following this story. Hope you review**

 **Zutarafan1992: Always saving best till last.** **Anyway, thanks for the criticism, and I hope you liked the way I separated the scenes. Also, thank you soooooo much for all the help you gave me in this chapter, I had Sooooo much trouble with it, but luckily, you helped me.** **Hope you liked today's chapter, again, sorry for updating late. Hope you review again xx**

 **Anyway, those were the replies, and here is the "Fun fact".**

 **Azula was originally going to have an arranged marriage in Book 3, Fire. But then they decided against it. (cough, I wonder why...** **)**

 **Anyway, hope no one is too angry with me for the late upload, but then again... better late than never... Right?**

 **Please Review, Follow, Favourite and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love...**

 **Zutara1267**

 **Xx**


	20. Chapter 20 - Not Again

**NOTICE!**

 **Hi readers... just so that you all know, I will not be updating for at least another 2 weeks. This is because, I am going abroad for a while, and I will not have my laptop or ANY WiFi. I know right?!**

 **Anyway, read the Authors Notes at the end for more info. As usual, there will be the replies to all your amazing reviews, and I hope you all enjoy**

 **Here is chapter 20, hope you all read, review and... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Must I say again that I don't own A: TLA?**

Chapter 20

Zuko stared at the waterbender in slight shock, but then realisation. Of course, of course the waterbender wanted to leave. She would probably try to find the avatar, and then he would again have to start his wild goose chase.

No. Zuko wouldn't allow it. Without seeming suspicious, he turned himself around fully, until he was properly facing the waterbender.

Katara turned around too, removing her smirk, and smiling at the mask that grinned back at her.

"Thank you," she started, "but I think I should make my own way out now. Besides, like I said, it's probably not just Zhao searching for me."

The blue spirit tilted his head slightly, indicating his 'confusion'.

"Oh, you don't know do you? Well, I guess I can tell you, it's not like you're going to tell anyway." Katara replied, smirking again.

"Well," she began "a couple of weeks ago, a crazy psychopath fire bending evil prince kidnapped me."

Zuko glared at her through the mask. _'So,'_ he thought _, 'that's what she thinks of me...'_

"You know Fire king Ozai? Of course you do, he's the one who is the cause of this war. Anyway, it was his son, you know, Zuko." She continued calmly.

' _It's Prince Zuko'_ he thought.

"He kidnapped me, because he thought that he could get to my friend the avatar. He's been chasing us for years, and has always failed." The waterbender smirked "So finally his stupid fire bending brain actually decided that he was going to fail anyway, so he kidnapped me, thinking that Aang would come after me. Of course, he failed again. Like always."

Zuko breathed slowly, knowing that he had to control his anger.

Katara looked at the mask, as she felt the area become warmer, smiling to herself, she continued her rant about the Firebender.

"Anyway, I'm guessing, that he is probably going to try and capture Aang again. So, I think it's time I go my own way. Again, thanks for helping me." Katara stood up, and smiled to herself, not knowing what the prince would do.

Zuko stared at her angry, and shocked, as his bait for the avatar walked away.

Suddenly, his head jerked and he realised that she had disappeared into the trees.

' _Not again...'_

Standing up quickly, Zuko ran towards the trees, searching for the peasant...

KATARAKATARAKATARAKATARAKATARAKATARAKATARAKATARA

Katara, smirked as she stared down at the prince, looking for her madly. She sat on the large branch easily, as she continued to smile.

She watched as he ran towards the other trees, as if he had to find her. As he moved further away, Katara moved from her first branch to another carefully. Travelling with an Airbender sure had its benefits.

Upon turning around, Katara saw something slither near the branches further away. Pushing the image out of her mind, she went back to watching the Firebender.

Suddenly, Katara heard a hissing sound, as she turned back around again. As she stared in shock at the large snake in front of her.

It was a deep green, with large yellow patches lining it's long, thick body. Without realising, Katara let out a half scream, before realising that Zuko was right beneath her. Bending her head back, but not moving her body, Katara noticed the prince looking up at her, her brown locks hanging down from the tree.

Gasping, Katara tried to move away, but was too fast, slipping, she felt her entire life flash before her, as she fell.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled as she then cursed mentally.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled his eyes widening as he watched the waterbender fall. Catching her in his arms, he also cursed out loud at his mistake of calling the waterbender by her name.

After what seemed like hours of staring into the slits of the mask, Katara cleared her throat. As Zuko let her down, the young waterbender stood and turned away.

Silence.

"Why?" Katara whispered suddenly.

Zuko turned away, as he breathed quietly. Maybe... maybe he could get away with lying, by telling her that he wasn't Zuko, that he was... erm...

"Why Zuko..." Katara whispered again.

"Why what?" he shouted suddenly, startling Katara. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew Katara?!" He yelled as he decided that there was no point in continuing to lie.

"Shut up Zuko!" Katara yelled, turning around suddenly. "It's your fault! You left me there with him. You let him hurt me! You're the one who lied. Not me!" She stared at him with tears blurring her eyes, as she stared at the blue mask that concealed his face.

"And," she glared at him now, blinking her tears away, "This, damn mask! Why did you save me? Why did you hide your identity?" Katara grabbed the sides of his blue covering, and pulled it away swiftly.

Zuko shut his eyes and looked away. As he felt Katara's angry eyes burn into his face.

' _Agni... Why I am feeling so guilty? She should be grateful, that I saved her, yet, here I am feeling weird emotions and guilt.'_ The prince thought.

Katara grabbed the prince's arm and turned him around.

"Why Zuko?!" she yelled pushing him, as he stumbled slightly.

"Katara I..."

"You just wanted to capture me again!" she interrupted, pushing him again.

"Katara, listen to me." Zuko was becoming annoyed now.

Just as the angry waterbender was about to push him again, Zuko lifted his arms up and caught her wrists in his hands. He pushed the girl up against a tree as she gasped and shut her eyes tightly in surprise.

" .Ra." He whispered, gripping her forearms tightly. "I don't need to justify my actions to you, a lowly water peasant." He snarled as Katara kept her eyes firmly shut, afraid of his sudden outburst.

Opening her eyes slowly, Katara only just dared to breathe. "Don't ever call me a peasant." She mumbled back.

Zuko looked at the waterbender in slight surprise. He stared into her blue eyes that seemed to glow brighter in the dark, he could tell she was obviously not as scared of him as he had wanted.

Zuko knew that he couldn't let the girl go. He had to get the avatar, but for that, he needed the girl. And he knew exactly how he would succeed...

Without warning, Zuko began to move his face closer to Katara. She glared back up at him, as he moved his face closer.

"Zuko!" Katara said angrily. "Stay away from me!"

She began to push against the fire prince, slightly scared as he looked down and smirked at her.

"Scared?" he whispered back.

Katara looked back up at him, annoyance masking her face. She smiled sweetly back up at him.

"Of course not... _Zuko..._ Why on earth why I be scared of you?"

Zuko smirked again.

"Really... What if I did this?" he leaned closer until his nose was just resting against Kataras.

"Zuko what are you..?"

"Or this..." he whispered, holding both of her wrists in his hand.

"Zuko...?" Katara pushed against him again, her breath hitching slightly, as he moved closer.

"Katara..." Zuko murmured into her ear, "Don't be scared..." he whispered.

"Zuko...? Let me go! Stop it! You're being creepy."

"Creepy? No Katara, I just didn't want you to leave." He said as he grabbed the rope, and began to bind her wrists.

"ZUKO! You jerk! Let me go!" Katara yelled, realising his motives and attempting to escape as he pushed her back against the tree, her wrists rubbing against the harsh rope.

"Katara... what did you think, that I would let you go? Just watch, now, I will take the avatar away, right in front of your very own eyes" Zuko smiled, his amber eyes shining, "Because, this time the avatar will not just be warned, but he will be threatened as well. Katara, I will succeed." He tied her to the tree, and walked away, smirking to himself, as he prepared for his next move...

 **So, just so that you all know, there will be no updating for at LEAST 2 WEEKS. I apologise, but I have a flight soon, abroad, where there will be no WIFI and no LAPTOP! WHAT THE HELL?! I know, but that is why I updated today, so that you guys don't have to wait longer. I will be back in 2 weeks, but until then, forgive me for not updating.**

 **Anyway, for those of you thinking, 'why doesn't she just take her laptop with her?' Well, for your information, there is someone very close to me, who may be living her last days...** **So, it will not be appropriate for me to take my laptop. Also, my parents refused... so yeah...**

 **Anyway, here are the replies to the amazing reviews I got. Thank you all soooooooo much.**

 **Usualguest: Thanks for following this story. Hope you review.**

 **Crazyaboutto: Thanks for following this story, hope you review**

 **Renanfelipe96: Thanks for favouriting and following not only my story, but me too!** **Hope you review.**

 **Mushybooma: Thanks.** **I am glad you liked the previous chapter. Hope you continue reviewing. By the way, if you already read the Authors Notes, I won't update for around 2 weeks, hope you still review though...**

 **CameronNightshade: Thanks for favouriting and following this story. Hope you review**

 **The Congressman: I know, I guess girls just don't like to believe that they are falling in love. So many complications... Sigh.**

 **Ana-DaughterofHades: Hi, I hope you liked this chapter. And, I know, Katara doesn't have it in her to see anything hurt. Be it animal or a human.**

 **Zutarafan1992: My favourite reviewer** **Of course I was going to give you credit. I could never write something as good as what you wrote. Thanks for reviewing, hope you continue to review and like this story**

 **Anyway, that was all, hope you all liked this chapter.**

 **Here is the 'Fun Fact'.**

 **Fun Fact: The nickname that Azula has given Zuko 'Zuzu' is a Czech girl's name that means 'Graceful Lily'.**

 **Anyway, please Review, Favourite, Follow and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love...**

 **Zutara1267**

 **Xx**


	21. Chapter 21 - Mothers

**First of all...**

 **I am back! Yes, I know I could have updated a little earlier, but I honestly didn't have the chapter ready, and I didn't feel like it (pathetic excuse but, please, read further). Thank you for all the people who showed concern towards my family member that I went to visit** **Unfortunately, I lost my grandmother (I said friend, but I wasn't comfortable at the time so you know...) a couple of days before we came back, so that's one of my main reasons for why I didn't feel like uploading when we came back... Hope you don't mind the late update, and again, thanks for the amazing support!**

 **Secondly...**

 **MORE 1 MONTH WITHOUT UPDATING! I am MEGA sorry, I swear, now that I am back, I will update regularly, and I promise I will try to make the chapters longer.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 21, I never thought I would manage to stick to a story for this long... but life does give surprises at times doesn't it?**

 **Oh, and, HAPPY DECEMBER! Christmas is soon!** **Boxing Day soon! New Year in less than 1 Month! YEY! Hope you all have a great month of December**

 **Finally, please review and let me know whether you would like me to include chapters in Katara's P.O.V or in Zuko's P.O.V. I was wondering whether I should have their P.O.V's or not, so I could use your advice.**

 **Also, just so you all know, I leave replies to all reviewers at the bottom, so be sure to review and check a special comment on this chapter, if you reviewed on the previous chapter. Thanks xx**

 **Hope you all Read Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA, if I did, then I would have Zuko and Katara together already!**

Chapter 21

 **With Aang and Sokka...**

"Sokka! Concentrate, please. Can you see anything down below?" Aang said to Sokka, as he felt himself nod off.

"Aang, she's my sister too." The teenager replied. "Do you not think that I would have noticed her by now? I'm looking, but Appa is flying so high, I can barely see anyone. Besides, we're both tired, so is Appa. We should land soon." He replied, yawning.

Just as the teenager spoke, Appa, the flying bison, began to sway sideways, dropping lower, like a plane about to crash land.

"Appa, boy? What's wrong? Yip Yip!" Aang yelled, as they began to descend, lower and lower towards the ground.

The bison let out a low growl, as he finally hit the dusty ground, throwing the two boys off as they were welcomed into another world of sleep and darkness.

ZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARA

Katara yelled at Zuko as he threw the branches of wood onto the grass, and set fire to them, creating a fire. Walking back towards Katara, he brought his hand around her neck, as she stiffened, shock on her face.

As Katara felt his hand brush against her neck, she tensed slightly, remembering Zhao. Before she could protest, Zuko unclipped something on her neck. Looking back at him, she realised that he was holding her blue necklace in his hands.

"You idiot!" Katara shouted, as Zuko swung it in front of her, "Give me my necklace back! It means a lot to me!" she yelled, glaring at the prince. "Zuko! Give it back. _Please_." She whispered.

"Shut up peasant." Zuko said back, smirking as the girl struggled against the rope, looking at her necklace. He smiled, and then pocketed the gem, as the girl began to scream at him again.

"No! I won't shut up, Zuko let me go! You crazy, fire nation monster, you mean cruel moron, idiot, fool and-"

Katara was suddenly cut off by Zuko's hand being placed onto her mouth.

"Don't ever think of insulting the prince of the fire nation, understand peasant?"

Katara shook her head angrily, and then bit into the prince's hand.

"Argh! You Peasant!"

"Don't ever think of insulting the daughter of Chief Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Understand _Zuzu_?" she smirked at him as he glared down at her, she knew he wouldn't give her gem back to her soon. She decided that she would take it back when she escaped.

"How do you...?" Zuko started, wondering where the girl had heard the terrible nickname. "Never call me that." He snarled, glaring at her again.

"No, if you call me peasant, then I will also give you various names. Zuzu." Katara answered, repeating the name that annoyed the prince.

"Fine!" Zuko yelled, storming away.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked, holding in a hiss of pain as she again felt her wrists rub against the rope.

"Non of your business. Why? Will you be scared all by yourself, Katara?" he replied, taunting the tied up girl.

"I-I... Yes." Katara answered defiantly. "I don't want to be left by myself Zuko. It's dark, and I'm tied to a tree." She continued, ignoring the surprised look on Zuko's face. She glared back up at him, as he returned back a glare.

"Hmph. Why Katara? Why should I not leave you alone. Your stupid avatar left you, your brother left you. Everyone has left you Katara," he said angrily, "I'm surprised your parents haven't left you. Your mother, your father, they probably don't even care abo-"

"SHUT UP ZUKO!" Katara yelled suddenly.

"Don't talk to me like that peasant!" he shouted back.

"No Zuko. Don't ever say that again about my family!" the waterbender yelled, struggling again. "They have all gone..." her eyes clouded suddenly, as if remembering a distant thought.

"Don't leave me like everyone else. Mom left me, Dad left me, Sokka and Aang have left me..." Katara felt the tears trickle down her face, as she struggled to control the sobs that threatened to escape her throat.

"Katara... you... I mean, I didn't know that..." Zuko struggled to speak. Why was Katara affecting him so much?

"No Zuko! You did know!" Katara yelled suddenly, out of her daze "It's all your fault Aang and Sokka have left me. Your fault my father left to fight your nation. Your fault I lost my mother..." Katara bit back a sob, realising that he was right. Everyone had left her. She was alone.

Zuko stared at the waterbender, as she tried to regain control over herself. Why did he feel like untying her, and letting her go? Why did he feel so... sympathetic?

"Katara, I-I lost my mother as well..." Zuko began, as the girl sniffed and looked up.

"Y-you did...?" Katara asked quietly, not sure whether he was lying or not.

' _Well, I've never heard anything of her._ Katara thought. _I don't even know her name.'_

"She- well, I can tell you about her if you want...?" Zuko said, suddenly mentally cursing as he wondered why on earth she would want to know of _his_ mother.

Katara looked at the prince then back at her bound hands.

"Hey, erm... will you untie me... please?" Katara whispered.

"What was that Katara?" Zuko replied, thinking of a way to get the girl annoyed again.

"I said, Zuko, will you untie me... please." She repeated louder.

"Katara, I cannot hear you... say that again?" Zuko smirked

Katara, realising that Zuko was trying to annoy her, replied, smirking.

"Zuko, I said. UNTIE ME. And yes, I DID say PLEASE, because unlike you, I am not ill mannered, even to my captors." She yelled, exasperatedly.

Zuko ignored the comment, and walked forward to the girl, noticing the red marks on her wrist from all the rubbing.

"Don't even think of escaping, Katara." He whispered, as Katara nodded her head slightly, where would she escape to anyway? Zuko had her water, and they were no longer close to the river.

"Hey erm Zuko..." Katara began "Why have I never heard of your mother before? I mean, EVERYONE knows about your father, Ozai, but I have never heard about you mother... why?" The waterbender asked.

"Katara... I lost my mother when I was very young, even I don't know how she died..." Zuko began, wondering why he suddenly felt the need to spill all his anger out. He _did_ know. He knew that his father had something to do with it, deep inside, he knew it.

"My mother," he continued, "loved me more than anyone else. This is why Azula hates me; she thought that mother only loved me, when that was not true, a mother loves all her children equally."

"You mean, your psychotic sister, wanted your mother's love?" Katara answered, "That's why she hates you?!" she asked surprised that this may have been the reason the siblings hated each other.

"Not just that, after mother die- went, my father began to favour Azula more. She was better at me at _everything._ Fire bending, Plotting evil, helping my father in his plan to control the world, and mostly, finding ways to hurt me."

Katara almost laughed. Hurt, him? Zuko?

' _Then again, his sister does seem more twisted than Zuko himself'_ Katara thought to herself.

Katara looked at the fire prince, a mixture of sympathy and confusion running through her mind. Why was he even telling her all this? Katara decided to let the prince release his sorrow. Besides, she wasn't one to judge, she herself had just yelled her pain away.

"Zuko, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Katara whispered hesitantly, the golden flame of the fire flickering in front of them.

"Don't go all sympathetic for me now." Zuko answered, out of his emotional daze, he suddenly looked back at Katara.

"Katara, how did your mother die?" he asked, hesitantly, surely it couldn't be his fault, if he didn't know, how could it?

"My mother, Zuko, was killed by your nation." Katara breathed.

"I was only young. There was a raid, looking for the last waterbender in the Southern water tribe." Katara whispered quietly, gulping down the lump in her throat.

"Katara, I didn't know..." Zuko started, he didn't know what to say. If it was him, he would have destroyed any nation that caused his mother harm.

"I was eight. He came into our igloo, and yelled at mother. He slapped her after she refused to reveal that I was the last waterbender. She lied to him Zuko, she told him that it was her, that she was the last waterbender. He killed her." A small tear slipped down her face, and Katara wiped it away quickly.

"Anyway, one day, I will find out the name of the man, and I will ask him why. Why did he kill my mother? She was innocent, it was me he should've killed-" she said, before she was cut off.

"No Katara. I am sorry for your loss, if I ever found out who it was, I would help you kill him." He answered, as the waterbender stared at him shocked.

"Huh?" she managed. "Z-Zuko, did you just, apologise? Did you just show sympathy towards me, a mere 'peasant'" Katara smirked.

Zuko turned red.

"No! I was just, erm... I was feeling bad for you okay? I lost my mother, and so did you, I know how it feels." He answered annoyed.

Katara looked at the prince, a weird emotion filling her. Maybe, maybe Prince Zuko wasn't all bad. Maybe, he still had good in him.

Walking away slowly, Katara began to wonder, what it was that was so calming about the conversation she just had. She had never opened up to anyone but Aang, Sokka and her family before.

Lying down onto the cool grass, Katara didn't realise when her eyes fluttered shut, sleep overwhelming her.

 **Terrible ending, I know, but I thought that I just HAD to update today, and I couldn't write it all up in this chapter, because then I would take ages on the next chapter. That makes sense right?**

 **Anyway, again, thanks to all that supported me throughout this awkward, rough phase. Thank you all soooooo much for not complaining because of my late updates. Hope you all have a great day, and week, and month, and year, and just an amazing life in general**

 **Here are the replies to the fabulous reviews I received.**

 **Coral179: Thanks for following this story, I would love to see a review**

 **Irishxprincess87: Thanks for following this story, a review would be nice**

 **Aslan1995: Thanks for favouriting and following this story. Hope you review**

 **Zutarafan341: Thanks for favouriting this story** **Hope you leave a review**

 **The Congressman: Yeah, I guess I just want to take their love a bit slower than other fanfics, rather than diving into the cheesy stuff...**

 **Charmfeather: Thank you soooo much! I am really glad you like this fanfic, hope you continue to review, and hope you don't mind that I updated late** **Also, I am glad you picked up on how Zuko was using her fear to his advantage. Hope you liked the idea. By the way, I like your username**

 **Zutarafan1992: Thank you soooooo much for the support, hope you review on this chapter too (you always review** **) Also, you didn't pressurise me in any way at all to update, so it's fine xx**

 **Ana-DaughterofHades: Thank you sooooo much for supporting me, and not pressurising me to update, hope I wasn't too late. I am glad you like the slight humour I added in there. Xx**

 **Fuzzyspyz: I am replying to both reviews. First of all, thanks you soooooooo much for being so kind about my late update. Unfortunately, I lost my grandmother (I said friend, but I wasn't comfortable at the time so you know...) a couple of days before we came back, so that's why I didn't update. Hope you don't mind the late update, and again, thanks for the amazing support! xx**

 **Mushybooma: Thank you also, for all the understanding, hope this chapter wasn't uploaded too late, I just honestly didn't feel like it...** **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, hope you review xx**

 **Finally done! Okay, so again, I apologise for the late updating, and the quality of the chapter, however I did try to make it longer, and I tried to write it up as soon as possible. I will try and have a new chapter up soon.**

 **Also, instead of the 'Fun Fact', I have decided to do quotes now for my next chapters. Get it, 20 chapters of Facts, 20 chapters of quotes then I will come up with something else** **I think I will call this 'Cool Quotes' just to make you question my sanity even more**

 **Cool Quote: (Toph punches Zuko, after which he replies 'Ow')  
"That's how I show affection."**

 **Anyway, I am gonna stop now, as I have made this quite long now. Thanks for reading**

 **Please Review, Favourite and... Enjoy!**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **Zutara1267**

 **Xx**


	22. Chapter 22 - Play Fight

**Sooooooooo...**

 **You guys probably weren't expecting a chapter were you? But it's Christmas, and this is my Christmas present for you all!**

 **Also, my amazing friend, Zutarafan1992, has started writing fanfiction! Please check out her AMAZING story named Beginning Of The Past. Please do read and review on it, as it is a Modern AU Zutara fanfic story. If you like that sorta stuff, please do read it.**

 **Here is chapter 22 of this fanfic, hope you all have a fabulous Christmas, and hope everyone else has had a nice day!**

 **Anywho, there will be replies to all reviewers in the Author's Notes below, and I will also have a random A: TLA Quote at the end too! How amazing am I?**

 **Anyway, please Read, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Sokka sat up as he felt the rain droplets falling onto his face.

"Katara! Bend the water away will yo-" he started, before remembering that his sister was... who knows where?

"Oh Sokka, you're awake." Sokka heard the voice of his companion, as he turned around. "We crash landed into this forest area. Luckily, there seems to be a cavern nearby. Let's go and look." He said, slightly bouncing in excitement.

"Ugh... okay Aang. Let me grab my boomerang." He replied, grabbing his trusted weapon.

Just as the two boys turned around, they heard a voice, that sounded female, but had a tom-boyish outlay to it.

"Hey! What are you strangers doing here?! My name is Melon lord. Muahahahahaha!"

ZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARA

Katara's eyes shot open as she felt a large droplet of water splatter onto her face. As she sat up, she felt another. And another, drop onto her face.

Looking around, she smirked as she watched the prince stand up and scowl at the sky, a droplet of rain entering his mouth, as he turned at her and glared.

"What the hell?! Katara!" he yelled angrily, at her smiling face.

"What Zuko?"

"Katara, you know what! I know you made it rain!" Zuko answered, although it was quite clear that Katara hadn't, as it was raining all around them, not just on the angry fire prince.

"Really Zuko. If I wanted to make it rain, I would have done it just on you. Look around you, I can't make it rain this much!" She argued back.

"However," she continued, smirking again, "I can make myself dry." She smiled, as she then began to bend the water droplets out of her hair and clothing. To annoy the prince further, she 'accidently' splashed him too.

"Peasant!" Zuko yelled, the rain becoming heavier, as Katara purposefully annoyed him.

Swirling the rain around, Katara made sure to protect herself, by creating a spherical shape around herself. However, she sent the rain flying towards the prince.

Yelling out in anger, he turned around and smirked at Katara, who continued to swirl the water towards him, in a playful manner.

"If you think that fire beats water, Zuko, then I challenge you to a fight." Katara said throwing another orb of water at him.

Getting covered in water, Zuko began to throw flames at Katara, not exactly intending to hurt her.

"Deal. Whoever loses, must admit they are a loser, and will stay awake all night, guarding the other." Zuko said, smirking.

"Fine. Besides, I'll win Zuko. It's raining anyway, your fire won't be as strong. Be ready to be sleep deprived Zuko."

Zuko pushed fire towards Katara, as she blocked them using the rain around her.

 **Hi. No! The chapter isn't over! Sorry, I hate interrupting whilst you all are reading, but for those of you wondering, the rain doesn't put Zuko's fire out because first of all, it is raining in droplets, not like loads crashing onto him, and his fire is bigger, and doesn't get put out with the droplets of rain, only when a large quantity from Katara's bending falls onto his fire. Hope that cleared any confusion. Enjoy reading!**

As Katara realised the small flames coming towards her, she dodged, and continued to bend the rain and throw it onto the prince.

"Hahahahaha." She laughed, "Zuko, you can't get me! Water always beats Fire!" she continued, beginning to run around the trees.

"Haha, we'll see Katara." He ran after her, chasing her through the forest. Why was he feeling so happy? He laughed back with Katara, as she fired more water towards him.

Katara froze suddenly... Did Prince Zuko just... laugh?

Before she killed the moment, and pulled the prince out of his strange behaviour, Katara began to run again, feeling a sudden wave of joy, as she was reminded of Sokka, and how they would chase each other for hours.

"Haha, You can't get me!" She teased, throwing water at the Firebender.

"Really?" he replied, smirking, as he threw multiple flames towards the girl, as she blocked them with an ice wall.

As the teenagers chased each other Katara suddenly slipped. Taking advantage of the moment, Zuko fired a flame towards her, as she fell and cried out.

"Ow! Zuko, hang on a second." She yelled, as she looked down and examined her arm, where a slight burn marked her skin. As the water from the rain fell onto her arm, she felt less pain, and it become less visible.

"Are you... okay?" Zuko said, approaching the girl.

"What? Erm, yeah... I'm fine." Katara replied, focusing her eyes onto the large ball of rain water that she held above the prince.

"I guess I win then. Ha! Fire always beats water." Zuko smirked, as Katara stood up, her face fully concentrated as she stepped backwards.

"Hmm, don't be so sure about that Zuko. I still haven't backed out yet. Besides, a small burn won't kill me."

"Whatever, I will still w- WHAT THE-?" Zuko spluttered, as the water came crashing down onto him, making him slip and fall comically.

"Haha, told you Zuko. I think I win this one. Hahahaha!" Katara laughed, as the prince stood up and tried to steam the water off.

"Katara, that wasn't fair. Admit it. You lose. You fell first."

"No. I tripped because of these... erm... leaves. And you fell because of my water. Therefore, I win, and you lose."

"Katara... I win. You Lose. Don't be such a spoilsport." The prince whispered, smirking.

"Zuko, I win. You lose! You're being childish now." She retorted.

Zuko walked forward, as Katara moved back. As he took a step closer, she took one back.

"Zuko- I said, I win... what are you-" Katara whispered, as she felt her wet back touch the rough bark of the tree behind her.

"Katara, that last one didn't count... admit it." Zuko breathed, pinning his hands at her side, on the tree, preventing escape.

"Zuko- I- just move-" Katara replied awkwardly, not knowing how to move with the prince so close to her. She found it extremely annoying when he did that, as it slightly scared her.

Zuko smirked, making Katara scowl slightly. "Just admit that I win Katara." He said, the waterbender's name sounding like a whisper in the cold.

"No! Like I said, I win, because I dropped the water on you, and you fell!" she retorted.

Zuko moved closer to Katara, his nose nearly touching hers as she closed her eyes.

"Katara... I win, you lose. Admit it." He whispered, his wet cheek lightly brushing hers, the rain droplets dotting both their faces.

"I-I. Ugh fine. You win. Happy now?" She whispered back, as the rain poured down on them harder.

"And? Admit it Katara. You lose." He smirked, as Katara tried to push him away, her eyes fluttering open.

"Zuko! Just move okay? You win I lose. Move." She said, pushing him away, a strange emotion clouding her eyes.

"Ha! I told you that I would win." Zuko said, still refusing to move.

"Only by forcing me to admit it." Katara replied, pushing him again. "Why aren't you letting me move?" she whispered, a memory flashing before her. "Stop it Zuko! Let me go."

"Katara? Why are you so... afraid?" the Firebender asked, just realising that she had changed. She wasn't as angry as she used to be. She would get afraid at the smallest of sounds. She would panic if he came close to her, if this was her a month ago, she would've pushed him off angrily...

Why had she changed? Why did he feel so happy after seeing her smile? Why was it that he was so concerned...?

 **Okay, so this is a terrible ending, I know, but I hope you all liked this chapter, I will upload soon, as it is the Holidays! Yey! So I will have more time to type the next chapter up.**

 **Also, I had Zuko ask her this, as it is true that after Zhao having kidnapped her, Katara does get spooked out easily whenever Zuko comes close to her. Normally, she would've slapped him and gotten angry. Whereas after encountering Zhao, she seems weaker, and gives in easily. Of course, Zuko would want to know why... that's why I thought I would include this part. Also, it give you all another 'Zutara moment' even though I am terrible at this.**

 **Anywho, here are the replies to the fabulous reviews, and followers/favouriters.**

 **: Thank you for following not only my story, but me too! Also, Merry Christmas**

 **Vonna530: Thanks for favouriting and following not only my story, but me too! Merry Christmas**

 **Mushidoll: Thanks for following this story. Merry Christmas**

 **MseriesJ143: Thanks for favouriting and following this story. Merry Christmas**

 **Flicka147000: Thanks for following this story. Merry Christmas**

 **Aipom4: Thanks for favouriting this story. Merry Christmas**

 **Whirlwind912: Thanks for favouriting this story. Merry Christmas**

 **Cass/ : Omg! I am soooooo sorry for not realising you had reviewed on most my recent chapters. I am sorry, but I don't think your reviews showed up, because I definitely would've replied. Thank you soooooo much for appreciating this story, and complimenting my work. Also, I will DEFINITELY update till the end, because I also HATE when authors leave their work unfinished. Also, I am sorry for the late updating, I was VERY busy recently, due to my trip and etc. Also, I am glad you gave me some feedback, I will try to make my chapters more elaborate and descriptive. May the force be with you too (Do I detect a Star Wars fan? Yey!) Awwww, it's sweet how you actually like my story enough to continue reading even though you are sleepy. Hopefully I don't let you and any of my readers down. Also, thank you again for reviewing, sorry if this was too long** **. Merry Christmas, please review again.**

 **Mushybooma: Thank you Sooooo much, and I am glad you liked the chapter. I am sorry for late updating, and thank you for showing your concern about my grandmother. Merry Christmas, and hope you review again**

 **Flutterby Rose: Hi, thanks for reviewing. I am glad you liked the chapter, also, thanks for being so nice about the updating thing. I think real life is just too hectic sometimes, and we all find ourselves so entangled in problems, that we forget the world of fanfiction... (Wise words said by the amazing Zutara126, wow, I am weird...** **) Anyway, hope you have a Merry Christmas** **Please review again**

 **Ana-DaughterofHades: Thank you Sooooo much for your concern, and I will definitely PM you, it is always nice to have someone to talk to** **Also, I am glad you liked the idea I used for the previous chapter, and I will definitely try to do something like the Southern Raiders, but probably not soon, as they still need to fall in love...** **Anyway, hope you have a Merry Christmas** **Hope you review again.**

 **Fuzzyspyz: Honestly, I am really touched that a lot of reviewers have showed their sorrow and concern for my grandmother. Thank you soooo much. Also, I am really glad you liked the last chapter, it means a lot to me when people compliment me on my writing. Anyway, hope you have a very Merry Christmas** **Thanks for reviewing, Hope you review again.**

 **Zutarafan1992: Again, last but not least** **Anyway, thank you soooooo much for showing your concern for my grandmother, and thanks for the feedback. For the P.O.V's, I honestly don't know what to do... I think I might leave the for this fanfic, and will maybe use them for some others** **I am glad you liked the chapter, and I know I sorta did rush through the mother part. I am thinking of editing it later, and then re uploading it** **Also, I never take offence to criticism, because I love making my story better** **I hope you have a very Merry Christmas, hope you review again**

 **Okay, so now that the reviews are done, here is another A: TLA quote**

 **[Iroh, whilst drawing the Fire Nation symbol in the dirt]  
"Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want."**

 **Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter, please Review, Follow, Favourite and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Zutara1267**

 **Xx**


	23. Chapter 23 - Toph

**First of all...**

 **YEY! 100 REVIEWS! I am soooooooooo happy that I have reached 100 reviews before New year. In happiness, I am uploading this chapter!**

 **Zutarafan1992, was my first ever reviewer on this story, and now, with Ravynne Queene of Glasse as my 100** **th** **reviewer** **I thank everyone who took their time to review and read my story. Thank you all soooooooo much!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, that I have specially written up as a thank you for all my reviewers! Also, Happy New Year! Hope you all have an amazing year, and I hope you all had a fabulous 2015!**

 **The year has gone so fast, and it feels like just yesterday when I created my fanfiction account. I honestly will try my best to upload regularly this year. My new year's resolution is to work harder, put more effort into the things I do, and to not get hurt by what people say, no matter how hurtful. I also have some more personal ones, that I hope I manage to complete**

 **What are your new year's resolutions? Review, and let me know what your promises are**

 **Again, as usual there will be replies for all reviewers in the A/N below, please check them out, if you reviewed on the previous chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, if I did, Zutara would already have happened.**

Chapter 23

"My name is MELLONLORD! Muahahahahahahaha!"

Just as the two boys turned around, they felt something hard grip their ankles and wrists, binding them to the ground. Sokka yelped out loud as he felt his body become encased in... rock? Looking up he stared at the one who had attacked them.

Aang stared at the short girl in front of them. Judging from her green and yellow clothes and her green eyes, both boys guessed that she was an Earthbender.

"Who are you? And what sort of a name is Mellonlord?" Sokka asked the girl annoyed as his boomerang had fallen from his hands.

"Hey, Captain Boomerang," the girl said, eying Sokka's boomerang. "My name is Toph. Who are you guys?" she replied casually, still having the boys bonded to the rock.

"You haven't been sent by the fire nation have you?" Sokka asked sceptically.

"What? Of course not! Do I look like a sparkbender?"

Aang snickered and looked at the girl, grinning ear to ear.

"Hi! My name is Aang, and this is my crazy friend Sokka-"

"The meat and sarcasm guy." Sokka interrupted.

"Hi." She replied blankly.

"Hey, erm... can you earthbend?" Aang asked the girl, smiling widely.

"Well no Aang," Sokka replied sarcastically, "she just built this rock around us using magic!"

Toph sniggered. "Yeah I'm an Earthbender, so don't try anything. Besides, I am stronger than both of you!" she laughed, raising the ground beneath her higher, so she was nearly towering over them.

"Toph? Could you teach me Earthbending? Please? Please? Please?" Aang asked, smiling ear to ear, as he widened his eyes.

"Why?"

"He's the avatar." Sokka interrupted again. "Hey, do you know how to cook? It's been a long time I haven't had any meat."

"Sokka!" Aang whispered angrily, "Yes Toph. I am the avatar. I need to master all four elements, so that I can defeat Fire king Ozai."

"Hmmmm, that's cool Aang. I'll teach you, but I am not cooking for any of you. I'm blind." She answered, removing the rock that held the boys.

"Huh? Yeah right, I bet it's an excuse, you earth bend really well." Sokka said, as the girl then encased him in rock again, shoulders to feet.

"Hey!" he yelled as the girl loomed over him, raising her Earth platform.

"I'm blind, I learnt to Earthbend by badgermoles, when I was six..." Toph began to narrate her story casually, laughing at intervals, keeping cool about it.

Aang air-jumped onto the Appa. Unbinding Sokka, as he scowled, Toph sat onto the animal.

"Hey Twinkletoes?" she said to the avatar "It's cool, how you're the last Airbender, oh, you twirl like a girl by the way." She laughed, as Aang smiled back and Sokka laughed with her, worries of his sister gone from his mind... for now...

ZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARA

"Katara? Why are you so... afraid?" the Firebender asked, just realising that she had changed. She wasn't as angry as she used to be. She would get afraid at the smallest of sounds. She would panic if he came close to her, if this was her a month ago, she would've pushed him off angrily.

"I- I'm not afraid Z-Zuko. I just don't know..."

"Katara...? What did Zhao do to you?" Zuko asked the question that he had been longing to ask since he had taken the girl.

"Huh?"

"Katara, I'm being serious." He said, stepping back from the girl as she sighed in relief.

"He- erm, he tortured me. Why do you want to know?" Katara replied uncertainly, starting to feel slightly annoyed.

"He didn't erm... touch you did he? I mean, you've been acting... scared since you left." Zuko said, wondering why he hadn't asked earlier.

"Zuko! No, he didn't touch me. He was planning on though! He tortured me, threatened me. He burnt me! But of course he burnt me!" she yelled angrily, her eyes clouding over, "That's all that Fire benders do. They burn, they hurt, they make the other nations feel inferior to them!" Katara glared at Zuko angrily.

"You see this Zuko?" Katara whispered pulling her sleeve upwards revealing a very faint red circular burn. "My wrist. It's still red from the burns, the pain has gone, but it has left scars Zuko, emotional scars." She sighed angrily. "You saw my face, you saw what I looked like! He cut me, beat me, hurt me Zuko! But don't worry, you don't need to worry for me! He didn't touch me, and I thank the spirits for that. I thank the one who sav-"

Katara paused, having momentarily forgotten that it was Zuko who had saved her.

"Yes Katara?" Zuko said, slightly angry at her outburst.

"That night..." she whispered "on the ship Zuko, when you left me with him. I was scared, the way he was touching me... never had that happened before. Any woman, no matter how strong, becomes scared when her dignity is at stake." She replied quietly, trying to justify her fear that night.

"Katara, I already said I was sorry. I never expected Zhao to do something so foul, something that would taint his own honour." Zuko replied angrily, "Then again, he has learnt from my father." He spat.

Katara looked at the prince. "What do you mean? Learnt from your father...?" she asked, slightly confused "I thought you admired him..."

The prince sighed angrily and turned around. "Nothing... I didn't mean that. Just leave it. Come on, we need to get out of this forest, the ship should be nearby." The prince began to walk away, as Katara followed him, confused.

"Zuko?" she asked, as the prince continued to trek, "do you really think Aang is still going to try and save me?"

The prince paused in his tracks. "He has to. He'll have to save you-"

"Zuko? You don't think we thought of this before?" Katara replied, annoyed. "They aren't going to come for me! It's been nearly a month..."

Zuko looked at the girl, surely her brother wouldn't leave her forever? They had to come back for the girl at some point.

"If they don't come, then I guess I'll have to force them here... I'm sure your brother won't refuse when he sees his sister being tortured and burned. Right Katara?"

"Zuko?! Why...? Why are you after Aang so badly?" she questioned angrily. "Why can't you just leave us in peace. Why can't the fire nation leave the world in peace?"

"Because Katara! If I don't give the avatar to my father, he will never take me back! I will never regain my honour!" he burst out, angrily shouting at the girl.

"What?! How on Earth, Zuko, is handing the world's only way of peace going to help you get your honour back?" she argued, convinced that she could help the prince find the right path.

"Nothing. Okay, this is my mission, and I will complete it. I don't need peasants like you interfering in my mission to go back home." He replied, as Katara glared at him.

"Really Zuko?" She began again, "So, you think that your father will let you go back to the fire nation if you give him Aang? You think he will love you?"

Zuko looked down, "He will Katara, he has to. He said that I should only go home if I gave him the avatar." He sat down on a large rock that was strangely dry due to the trees above it. The rain stopped, and the first few evening stars appeared.

"Tell me Zuko... Why?" Katara whispered, sitting down next to him, on the rocks. She watched, as the prince sighed, then began to talk...

 **Terrible ending... I say that after every chapter** **This chapter was written up as a New Year's present for Zutarafan1992 and to all the amazing reviewers who helped me reach 100 reviews**

 **Broly69: Thanks for favouriting and following, not only this story, but me too! A review would be nice**

 **Sneakycatgirl: Thanks for following this story. Hope you review**

 **Naturelover13: Thanks for favouriting and following this fanfic. Hope you review**

 **Here are the replies to all your amazing reviews!**

 **Kataang4eve: Thanks for favouriting and following this story** **Wow, I didn't expect anyone to stay up late reading a fanfic that I have written. Thanks for the compliment, I really appreciate that you like this fanfic. Also, I am guessing that you aren't that familiar to Zutara, as your username is Kataang, hope my fic changes your mind :D Hope you review again. Happy New Year**

 **Texasface: Hi, thanks for pointing out the mistakes in my story. I appreciate the criticism to help my fanfic out. One point I would like to make, is that Katara is OOC, and I will be editing once I finish the fanfic. However, Katara was initially weaker, as that was what I had originally planned. As for Iroh, most fanfics I have read, have him liking Ginseng tea, however, I will edit all these points once I finish. I am glad you appreciate that I reply to all reviewers, because it does take some time** **As for the chapters being longer, I will try my best to make them longer and more detailed. Oh, as for Katara being afraid of Zhao, hopefully this chapter helped clear up any confusion. She was scared, because being from a water tribe, with no men apart from her brother, she was naturally afraid of the admiral touching her like that. I didn't get offended by any criticism, and I appreciate the help. Hope you have a Happy New Year, and I hope you review again. Hope this wasn't too long. Thanks**

 **Ana-DaughterofHades: I am glad you liked the previous chapter. Yes, I decided to finally include Toph. Hope you liked this chapter, and the part with Toph at the start. Also, I am glad you agree with the weaker Katara bit, as I have been receiving many reviews about how OOC the characters are... I am also glad that you liked the sparring match** **Hope you have a Happy New Year, and please review again xx**

 **Evile Ravynne Queene of Glasse: Hi, thank you soooooooo much for reviewing, and thanks for favouriting and following not only this fanfic, but me too!** **Also, congrats on being my 100** **th** **reviewer. I am glad you liked the fact that I uploaded on Christmas, it was like a mini present for all my reviewers** **I hope you have survived the wait, as this chapter is now finally up** **Of course the lady always wins!** **I thought the spar in the rain was a cool idea too! I really appreciate the compliments, and I am glad you like my fanfic. I wish you a Happy New Year, and I hope 2016 is a great year for you xx**

 **Zutarafan1992: I am glad you liked the bit with Toph, and I hope you liked today's chapter** **Thanks for being comforting, and I am glad you liked the Zutara moment Thank you Sooooo much for the compliment, I am glad you liked the last chapter** **Hope you have a Happy New Year** **Please review again**

 **Shayelee9: Hi, hope you are happy now... I have updated, hope you liked this chapter** **Hope you review again, Happy New Year**

 **Okay, hope everyone has an amazing year! I will update next year... Jokes! Did I get you...? Anyone? Haha, I will try and update soon, I wish everyone a Happy New Year (well, New Year's eve)...**

 **My New Year's resolution for fanfiction is that I will try my ultimate best to upload on time**

 **Cool quote: "I love fighting. I love being an earthbender, and I'm really, really good at it.** **"  
— Toph to her mother and father**

 **Hope you all favourite, follow, review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Love, Zutara1267**

 **Xx**

 **P.S. What are your New Year's resolutions? Let me know in your reviews**


	24. Chapter 24 - Zuko's Story

**Hello!**

 **Extremely sorry for not updating earlier, I just had WAY too much going on in life. Hope you all like this chapter. I do hope that people understand that I am not able to upload all the time, as I have exams coming up and etc...**

 **Also, please read the A/N at the end of the page, as I reply to all reviews down below, and I am in need of some ideas for future chapters so you know... just be a little generous and help me out a little?**

 **Also, people have been saying that my characters are slightly Out Of Character (OOC) this may be due to the fact that I haven't actually seen ALL episodes. *GASPS*  
I have seen Book 1 and 3, although I haven't seen The Legend Of Korra, partially due to the fact that I can't find it anywhere on YouTube, and it isn't on T.V right now *goes and cries in corner :D* So, please do forgive me for any mistakes, and trust me, I am going to be buying the DVD packs soon, just that they are quite expensive and I am still working on some other stuff so yeah...**

 **Anyway, please Read, Review and... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA**

Chapter 24

Aang sighed happily as he watched the Earthbender stomp her foot angrily at Sokka.

"Hey! Let me teach Twinkletoes, stop interfering!" she yelled as Sokka threw his boomerang at the benders.

"Shut up Toph." Sokka replied jokingly.

"Ow!" he then continued, as he felt a small rock hit his head.

"Honestly, I don't understand how your sister managed with you two!" Toph answered back, as Sokka stiffened and Aang stopped laughing.

"Aang?" Sokka said quietly, "We need to find Katara. I can't believe I was feeling so happy right now whilst Katara is still with that fire bending jerk."

Toph turned towards Sokka, "Hey, I can detect people from miles off, tell me what your sister looks like, and what this Zuko is like. I'll probably be able to detect their heartbeats."

Sokka and Aang both stared at the girl surprised.

"What?" she continued "Like I said, I've learnt a lot."

As the boys described the prince and Katara to the girl, they didn't realise that they were actually not too far away...

ZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARA

"Tell me Zuko. Tell me why you're chasing Aang."

Zuko sighed as the waterbender looked at him imploringly.

"I was thirteen. My mother had... left, 2 years ago, and it was just me, father, uncle and Azula. Father always liked Azula more, she was evil, and loved seeing others in pain. She was the spitting image of my father." Zuko said, as Katara listened carefully.

"My father always said that I was weak, that I was unable to hurt someone physically. Azula was better than me. At hurting people, at making them beg. She never cared for anyone, not even our mother. My mother always seemed to like me more than Azula, which is why her hatred for me grew. Father, however, always thought me to be a failure. Because I never had the same psycho mentality as Azula."

Katara looked at Zuko silently. She had never imagined that the angry fire prince could ever have felt like this. That he had a rough childhood.

"What happened then?" Katara asked quietly.

"One day, my father gathered a war council, with some of the generals and advisors. I had for the first time, been allowed to be present at a war council. My uncle had instructed me not to speak, but I couldn't keep quiet. One general outlined a plan to sacrifice an entire division of new recruits in a diversionary maneuver. I found his plan terrible, and I spoke out angrily because it would be betrayal for the people that had worked hard for my nation."

Katara held in a gasp as the prince continued, sighing before he began again.

"I spoke out of turn, Katara. I tried to stop my father from agreeing and from hurting them. My father was infuriated at the fact that I had disagreed with a high general."

"My father called for an Agni Kai-"

"Huh?" Katara asked.

"A fire duel."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, my father called for an Agni Kai. Who ever lost would have to leave the Fire Nation. They would be banished. At first, I thought that I would be fighting the general, with whom I had disagreed, which is why I went along with it. When I arrived at the arena, I found not the general... but my... father." Zuko whispered, as Katara listened, shocked.

"Of course I couldn't fight my father, so I refused. My father took this as an act of cowardice and disrespect." The waterbender noticed the prince's hand begin to shake a little.

"He-he scarred me Katara. He gave me this burn, my scar. This scar as a mark of my dishonour." Zuko whispered, a small tear rolling down his face.

"I can't go back Katara. Not until I have the avatar. My father said that I can't come back home. I can only regain my honour by giving him the avatar." Zuko whispered, as Katara felt her eyes fill up.

"Z-Zuko... I'm sorry. I-I never knew..." she said after a while, still trying to figure out why needing Aang was so important.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter." The prince replied, seemingly back to his cold self.

"Zuko..." Katara continued, "Surely you don't think he loves you? I mean, no father would ever do that to their child... especially so young."

"He does love me... I think." Zuko replied, but he was unsure.

Katara had never seen this side of the prince before, it made her begin to wonder whether the prince was just cruel to her because he had a bad past. She sighed, and looked back at the prince.

"You really believe that Zuko?" she asked, as the prince glared at her.

"Shut up." Zuko said, standing up, "He does. H-He just wanted me to regain my honour. The honour that I have lost back at home. He cares for me, which is why he banished me."

"Really? Then how is handing Aang over to Ozai going to help?"

"My father needs the avatar so that he can take over th-" Zuko shut up as he realised how stupid he sounded. Katara glared at him, and spoke.

"Exactly Zuko. Your father wants to take over,the world. He wants everyone to become weak and powerless so that he can control all nations. How can you not see this Zuko? How do you not realise that you father is simply using you?!" Katara began to yell.

"How do you not realise that a father would never do that to his own child?! To someone that they loved?!"

Zuko sighed, sitting down as he dropped his head into his hands. Deep inside, he knew that Katara was maybe... just a little bit right. His mother would never had done something like that, because she loved him. His father, hated him, was ashamed of him. If only his mother was here, she and uncle were the only ones who loved him...

Zuko felt warm tears begin to prick at his eyes, he had never felt so... alone. He had never thought that the words of a stupid water peasant would affect him so much. He felt a light tap on his shoulder, and wiped his eyes angrily.

"Z-Zuko...? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that about your father." He heard Katara whisper. He was suddenly annoyed again.

"What should I do peasant? You think it's so easy for me to leave my family?!"

"No, I didn't mea-" She replied, ignoring the weak insult.

"Shut up Katara! I know what you mean. You're right, I know you are. My father wouldn't do that to me if he loved me. But-" his voice broke, "I don't know..."

Katara looked back at the prince, and without thinking, sat down next to him, pulled him close and hugged him. She felt like it was the only thing to do, to comfort him, to make him realise the truth. Katara was surprised when she felt the prince begin to shake, tears escaping his eyes. She felt a sudden pang of guilt, as she held him as he shook.

Zuko closed his eyes as he felt the waterbender's arm envelop around him. He suddenly felt all the emotions he was holding back pour down his face. Katara held him as his tears stained her clothes, and grasped onto her as if she was his only support.

"Zuko..." Katara whispered "It'll be okay. I can help you, you don't have to live like this."

Zuko's silent tears stopped, as he looked up at the waterbender.

"Promise?" He whispered, looking like the four year old from his past.

"Promise." Katara whispered, and with that, the silence lulled them to sleep...

 **A/N. Well, hopefully that was okay, I decided to add a little something 'Zutara like' because I have decided to develop the story and start the romance :D**

 **Again, I apologise for the late updates, just that I have exams, and life is tough. Thank you for all who have been patient, I really appreciate it.**

 **Here are my replies to you FABULOUS reviews!**

 **Also, Allow me to say 1 thing** **I deserve a VIRTUAL HUG from everyone who I reply to, because it takes EFFORT to reply to everyone, especially when I receive really long reviews** **I enjoy replying to them all, but seriously, I am glad that some people appreciate it, and I know I can reply to people via PM, but I find that making it public is better and shows how much I actually care. :D (not complaining, just saying** **)**

 **PB: Hi, I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the late updating, I just had a lot going on in life, and was really just too busy** **I found out about ZF1992 and I am glad she is better now** **Hope you continue to read and review my fanfic**

 **Zutarafan1992: Of course I used your suggestion, how could I not? It was AMAZING :D Awww, thank you soooo much, of course I dedicated it to my first ever reviewer** **Without you, I probably would never have been motivated to upload more chapters** **Haha, I think we should change it to 'First the worst, unless it's Zutarafan1992, then she's the best' :D I am really glad you liked the way I introduced Toph, I know a lot of people were saying my characters were OOC, but I am glad you like it** **Haha, I tend to wear off on people a lot, but to be fair, most of my endings aren't that good, sorta like awkward pauses at the end of presentations :D YESSSS! Your New Year Resolutions are the BEST! Let's all petition for the ending to be changed to Zutara. It WORKS. Fire and Water just go well together** **Awww, thank you soooo much, I would never have met you had you not reviewed, I am glad we met** **Hope this wasn't too mushy *everyone pukes* :D Hope you review again, and I'm glad you liked my previous chapter xx**

 **Fuzzyspys: Haha, I wish I had enough time to update daily, but life is just sooooo busy sometimes** **Hmmm, maybe I AM magic...** **I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thanks again for the congrats on 100 reviews, it means a lot** **I don't know what to do about Sokka and Aang right now, but I have some ideas, so you'll have to wait and see**

 **Texasface: Haha, I'm glad you liked the chapter** **Of course I replied to your review, I do that for everyone** **yes, your review was VERY long, I definitely do deserve a virtual hug :D Haha, nice jokes, I'll probably use them further along in the story :D Omg, SORKASM :D Wow, you seem to like puns a lot** **I'm glad you liked how I introduced Toph, and I hope Zuko wasn't too OOC in this chapter, then again, this fanfic is quite OOC anyway so yeah... Oh no! Grammar police! Haha, jokes, I personally hate grammar mistakes too, but I never get time to edit my chapters, and to be fair, I get bored VERY easily :D Hmmm, as for Toph, I am not really that good with the characters, and I guess I'll remember this for future chapters. Also, for puns, I will definitely try to fit some into my fanfic, as they seem quite good** **Yeah, I get your point, I'll have to shift them from the woods soon. Hope you liked this chapter, hope you review again.**

 **IsabelTheCool:  
Reply to review on Ch.24: I love your username, I think it's quite cool (get it? Haha, don't mind me, I'm strange :D) I will try my best to have longer chapters, I am glad you liked the chapter ****I would NEVER have Zuko rape Katara, as I mentioned before (in a reply on like Ch 3 or 4) it would be crazy because he is obsessed with his honor, I completely agree with you.  
Your reply to Ch.25: Soooooo sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter ****I am glad you like the way I have depicted the characters, and I am sorry for hurting Katara, but the characters in this story are OOC. Thank you so so soooooo much for my grandmother, we all miss her dearly, but we are all well. Again, I apologise for the late updating, I will try my best to have the next chapter up soon** **It motivates and makes me soooooo happy when people appreciate my work, thank you.** **I am glad you like my fanfic, I hope you review again, it means a lot. Hope this wasn't too long**

 **Evile Ravynne Queene of Glasse: before I reply, your username took me three tries to spell right :D I am glad you liked the previous chapter, and I hope you liked this chapter too** **Sorry for the late updates, I will try and upload soon** **Hope you review again xx**

 **Ana_DaughterofHades: Hope you had a good New Years Day, and I am glad you liked the bit with Toph (everyone has been saying that :D) I hope you liked this chapter, and I am glad you liked the previous one, I means a lot when people like my work** **Hope you review again**

 **Hope I didn't miss anyone out, if so, I apologise in advance** **I hope you all liked this chapter, and thank you all again for being so patient. I will try my best to have the next chapter up soon, as I actually have a slight idea of how I will make it go.**

 **Also, just another thing, thank you for all who are patient whenever I don't update, I would just like to say, that I will try and have a new chapter up at least every week, or every two weeks, If I ever get enough time, it may be sooner. Thanks for being patient though**

 **READ THIS PART!**

 **However, I would LOVE it if people reviewed and let me know of some ideas or requests for this story. Just another question, Do you want to see some Zutara now, or should I have Zuko be a jerk for another couple of chapters? Let me know, as your opinion matters**

 **Hmmm, here is a Cool Quote from the series:**

" **I'm a warrior, but I'm a girl too!" Suki to Sokka, after she kissed him :D**

 **Hope you all favourite, follow, review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Love, Zutara1267**

 **Xx**


	25. Chapter 25 - Ling

**Hello!**

 **Sorry again, for the late update. I have been soooooo so sooooooo busy with exams and school and other stuff. Just life... you know?**

 **Well, here is Chapter 25 of this fanfic, I never thought that I'd get this far into the story. Like I said before, please do take the time out to review me some ideas. I am having trouble with thinking of ideas for Zuko and Katara. It would mean soooooooo much if some people offered their ideas**

 **Thank you to Texasface, Flutterby Rose, Evile Ravynne Queene Of Glasse, Ana_DaughterofHades, WrittenWithLove765 and Zutarafan1992 for offering their opinions, and helping out with ideas. :D**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Zutarafan1992, because honestly, if she hadn't taken the time to have reviewed on my first ever chapter, I would never have been motivated to upload any more. :D :D :D**

 **I will, as usual, be replying to all reviews in the Author's Notes below, so please do check that out**

 **Anyway, hope you all Read, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Chapter 25

Iroh walked around on his ship sipping his third cup of Jasmine Tea, as he wondered where Zuko was. It had been around a week now, and he genuinely worried for the teenagers. He trusted his nephew, but not his anger, he knew how angry Zuko could get, and knowing the waterbender, he assumed that she would be quick to 'annoy' the prince.

ZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARA

Zuko awoke to the bright sunlight streaming onto his face. He rubbed his eyes as he felt something soft beneath him. Instead of having the rough, wet ground beneath him, Zuko looked down confused, and realised that his head was resting on the waterbender's shoulder.

Instead of pushing the girl away, as he would've before, he stared at her face as the sunlight hit her skin. He watched for a few minutes, until her eyelids began to flutter, and her cerulean orbs widened, looking back down at him.

For what seemed like hours, but was actually just around a minute, both the benders looked into each other's eyes, reviving the incidents of last night.

"Zuko," Katara soft voice broke the prince from his trance, as he lifted his head up, and the girl moved away. "How are you feeling?" she asked, smiling at him.

Zuko looked at the smiling girl and nodded, suddenly remembering how he had cried last night. In front of Katara, a girl, a _waterbender._

Moving away from the girl, Zuko stood up, suddenly feeling his cheeks warm up in anger. How could she? Why did she make him feel so guilty? So angry at himself?

' _But she was right...'_ his conscience said in his mind.

' _No she isn't. She just doesn't want me to take her pathetic little avatar away from her!'_

' _When will you learn Zuko? When will you ever learn...'_ His uncle's voice rang through his mind.

Walking swiftly over to the sitting waterbender, he grabbed he arm, and lifted her up as she gasped.

"Zuko! What are you-" she yelled as she was cut off by the prince.

"Come with me." He growled, as he pulled her with him, until he felt a jerk, as the seventeen year old pulled her arm free angrily.

"Zuko! Stop it! What are you doing?!"

Ignoring the girls question, Zuko turned around and glared at her.

"You thought you could change my mind? You must be so happy that you got me to tell you everything!" he yelled at Katara.

"What? No- I- Why are you even saying all this Zuko?" she replied equally as annoyed.

Again, the prince ignored her, as he felt his anger bubble even more.

' _Why are you even angry? She was right...'_ He heard the voice again, this time as Iroh.

He held her arm again, in his burning grip, he heard the waterbender let out a sharp gasp, but the prince ignored and continued walking her away.

Katara knew that if she struggled, the pain would increase, so she let the prince drag her away, although she tried to slow him down by kicking at him.

Katara didn't know when her torture would end... when would the prince let her go?

LATER ON...

After a few hours of walking, both the benders arrived at a small town. Upon seeing so many Firebenders, Zuko pulled his mask out and covered his face, realising that they may have entered Fire Nation territory.

Katara followed the prince as they walked through the streets and lanes. Looking around her, Katara could see shops of different items. Jewels, clothing, masks, paperweights and all sorts of stuff.

"Come with me." The prince said, as he walked her towards a clothing stall.

"Why are we-"

"You'll need more clothing so that we can blend in with the people. These fire nation clothes will give us away easily." He whispered.

As they entered the shop, they were met by a woman wearing a green tunic shirt and pale green pants, who looked like an Earthbender.

"Hey. I'm Ling, can I assist you with anything?"

"Umm... Hi. My name is-" Katara began, but was cut off as Zuko grabbed her wrist and interrupted her.

"Lee. My name is Lee, and this is Kara." He spoke stiffly, adjusting the mask on his face, and leaving Katara's hand.

"Why is your boyfriend wearing a mask?"Ling asked Katara, looking them both up and down.

Katara coughed, and choked on the air.

"H-He's not my boyfriend..." she uttered, as Ling raised her eyebrows.

"She's my fiancé." Zuko stated, as Katara gave him a horrified look before composing herself.

Ling smiled to herself, and led them both forwards into the clothing area.

"What the hell?!" Katara yell-whispered, as Ling walked away.

"What?"

"You are not my fiancé Zuko."

"Lee." He corrected her, removing his mask now that Ling had gone.

"Shut up! You didn't have to say that." She replied back, angrily.

"Yes I did _Kara_. They would have recognised me straight away if I told them my name. They wouldn't have believed us and then we would be captured. By my father." He smirked as he watched the girl's pupils dilate.

As Katara turned away, Ling came back, holding a two piece outfit that just so happened to be red, Katara's least preferred colour at the moment.

It had a knee length blouse, with a piece of extra material that covered the head. Gold chains hung off the shoulders, and the border was also golden. The trousers were loose and looked similar to something a genie would wear, but would look amazing on Katara. The extra material worked well as a scarf or head covering, so Katara decided to wear it over her head so as to make it less obvious that she was a waterbender.

Zuko picked out a red shirt and brown loose trousers, he also grabbed a spare mask and a piece of material that could cover his scar, nose and mouth in case he needed to.

After getting changed, both the benders continued through the shop towards the counter.

As they made their way towards the counter, Katara noticed a pretty blue coloured dress. Similar to one that she would wear in the water tribe, however, this one was prettier and seemed like it was for fancy occasions, but something she could also wear normally too.

She looked away, just as Ling, who had been watching, spoke up.

"Do you like that dress?" She asked Katara, as Zuko looked at her and then at the dress.

"Huh? Yeah, it's very beautiful..." Katara replied awkwardly...

' _Please please please... Don't suggest for Zuko to buy it...'_

"It's on offer for 15 gold pieces. Why don't you buy it for your fiancé Lee?"

Katara mentally killed Ling, and looked at the prince. Of course he wouldn't buy it for her. He didn't care, and besides she was just a small water peasant.

"Here." Katara's thoughts were interrupted as the prince paid for the blue dress?

"He must love you very much to buy you that dress Kara." Ling said, smiling at Katara as she walked away, blushing profusely.

"Why did you buy me it?! Y-you didn't have to."Katara said once they were out.

"I didn't buy it for _you_ , I bought it so that I didn't look bad in front of that stupid girl."

"Look bad? Ha. You already look bad. You _are_ evil." She replied angrily.

Zuko's words had hurt. Katara didn't know why, but they just did. She only just realised what she had said, when the prince grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close.

"What did you say?" he whispered dangerously. The girl shouldn't have mentioned his scar. He knew he looked bad, but she did not need to clarify that.

"I-I didn't mean your s-scar... I just meant that you wer-" Katara stammered as the prince tightened his grip.

"I was what Katara?"

"A b-bad... an evil..." She stuttered, as she tried to tell him that he was a bad person.

But she couldn't.

After all that had happened over the past month, after how the prince had reacted a night ago... she couldn't say that he was an evil person. She couldn't. Even after all the pain he put her through; he had shown her that he was still... human.

Zuko let go of her, as she looked away. An awkward silence arose between them, as they made their way towards a small hotel...

 **So... bad ending huh?**

 **Did you like the slightly, teensy weensy little piece of Zutara?**

 **Anyway, before anything else, hope you all had a Happy Easter! :D :D :D**

 **I made this chapter a little longer than usual for you amazing people, so that I could make up for the late update.**

 **I am soooooooo happy that no one was complaining, so thank you all for waiting**

 **Also, a bit random, but I will no longer be thanking all the people that follow/favourite either me or my story, as it just takes up space and time.**

 **Just so you know, I am very grateful though :D**

 **Here are the replies to reviews:**

 **Ana-DaughterofHades: Yay! I love it when people like my chapter/story :D I know I'm taking the Zutara slow, as originally I did actually want the story to be quiet dark, unfortunately, that didn't work that much, so I will have some Zutara soon. I hope this chapter didn't crush your hopes, and I promise that there will be some Zutara soon** **I LOVE that idea, and I will probably use it in future** **Yup, I've never seen book 2. I decided to let everyone know, as I did have some people telling me that my characters were OOC, especially Katara. I'm glad you don't think so** **Yay! Virtual hug! I hope you review again**

 **WrittenWithLove765: Yeah... Zuko can be slightly depressing. I quite liked your old username, but this one is amazing too** **You're welcome, I reply to everyone's reviews, as I am very grateful for all reviews and comments. I hope you review again**

 **Flutterby Rose: Awww, I know, Zuko was quite emotional, but I thought that it would help all the people asking for some Zutara. Yeah, I felt like Zuko wouldn't be nice to her straight away. I am going to develop some of the Zutara in future chapters. I'm glad you liked the chapter, please review again**

 **Texasface: Um... here you go** ***Hands you a virtual cookie* Yeah, I agree with the jerkbender thing, and I was going to go with that one anyway :D Yeah, I'll try and get round to watching it soon** **I swear I would've reached out through the screen and killed you if you gave me spoilers :D Spoilers are the absolute WORST. :D I hope I limited my use of the word 'said' in this chapter, as I tried to use other words. Thanks for all the tips and advice, I'll use it. Um... slightly creepy the way you said that you are talking my story now, but thanks. Hope you review again**

 **Zutaraxxx: Umm... Did you mean Zutara? I'll have some Zutara soon**

 **Kushka: I didn't get what you meant by ok.**

 **Zutarafan1992: Thanks for reviewing, and it makes me sooooo happy when people like my chapters.** **Thank you sooooo much for the help, I must say that although I didn't watch S2, and all I knew of Toph was from S3, that you helped me loads with her character, so shoutout to you** **You 100% deserve it, you are amazing, and fabulous :D Yes, you have helped me loads :D Haha, yeah... let's change it then. Other reviewers must think we are soooo mushy :D Awwww... I'm sorry for the late update. I am working on Ch 26 and it should be up soon** **Haha, yeah *everyone pukes* let's make it our job. Lol :D**

 **So... that was all the reviews, sorry if I missed anyone out. :D**

 **I am working on Chapter 26, and many have helped me with ideas, so thank you all**

 **Feel free to leave more ideas down below. You opinions and ideas are very much valued**

 **Cool Quote: Pride is not the opposite of shame, but it's source. True humility is the only antidote to shame. – Iroh.**

 **Damn Iroh... He has the deepest quotes.**

 **Hope you all, Follow, Favourite, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Love,**

 **Zutara1267**


	26. Chapter 26 - Are you a hero?

**Hello!**

 **I have updated twice in a week, finally been able to get some time out to type this! :D**

 **Here is chapter 26 for all you amazing people** **Hope all you enjoy and leave a review :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA**

Chapter 26

IROH'S P.O.V

"Right then, I think I have enough tea to last me a few days. A little Jasmine and a little Ginseng tea. Ooooh! Maybe some Camomile, and some Herbal tea, and some Fruit tea too." Iroh confirmed as he dropped his seventy-fifth teabag into his bag. He had only carried the bare essentials he needed, besides, he would be back on the ship once he found the prince and the waterbender.

"Please, look after the ship while I am gone Lieutenant Ping." Iroh smiled, as he walked off of the ship, and felt the grass beneath his feet.

The old man had to find the prince, just to assure himself that he was okay. He worried for not only for his nephew, but the waterbender too. He just hoped that they were okay.

LATER... (AROUND HALF AN HOUR OR SO...)

As Iroh continued to walk through the woods, he decided it was time for a tea break. He sat down on a large rock, and pulled out his kettle. Iroh, being himself, had also brought multiple water bottles, filled with boiling water. He prepared his tea, and drank silently, even though it didn't taste right. It was missing something... no, someone. He missed sipping tea with Zuko, the past few days he had to drink with the soldiers on board. Drinking alone, just didn't seem... right.

He stood up and continued strolling, as he wondered when he'd find his nephew...

ZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARA

As Katara followed the prince towards the small hotel, she felt the sudden feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around quickly, but was surprised to see nothing but the empty sky and the moon.

As they entered the small hotel, they were welcomed by Ling again.

"Ling? You run this place too?" Katara asked, as the bender grinned at them again.

"Yeah, I only work at the clothing store sometimes, to help my uncle. I own this hotel, and I actually help out at a few different places. It keeps me busy." She looked at the prince and smiled.

"We need two rooms. We don't know for how long." He growled, not returning her smile.

"Oh... why two rooms? If you both are going to get married soon then why not share from now?" She smiled brightly at them again, annoying Zuko further.

"Er..." Zuko looked towards Katara.

"Kara will tell you." He replied, as Katara glared up at him.

"Um... well you see... Ling, I was um... brought up to never sleep next to a man until I am married. So, Lee totally agrees which is why we won't sleep together until we are married." She smiled at the girl.

"Right... Well you see Kara, we only have one room available right now... and it has just one bed." Ling looked at them both as if expecting them to yell at her.

The prince sighed angrily, and dropped three gold coins onto the counter.

"Come on Kara."

Katara smiled at Ling. "Don't mind him. He can be a complete jerk sometimes."

"Oh no... he seems quite cool actually." She replied, making Katara look towards her suspiciously, "I mean, he has that hot, bad boy thing about him that girls like. You are so lucky to have him." She sighed dreamily.

"Erm... he's my fiancé..." Katara looked at her, trying to hide the anger that was slowly rising within her. Although the whole 'fiancé' thing was a lie, she couldn't help but feel a little something when she spoke of the Firebender that.

"Jealous much?" Ling laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go after him." She assured the waterbender.

"I'm not jealous." Katara muttered. "What room is it?"

"Room eighteen." Ling laughed as Katara thanked her and walked away quickly, her cheeks tinted red.

' _Jealous?'_ Katara's inner voice mocked, as she stood in the hallway.

' _I'm not. I don't even care for Zuko. Besides, he hates me.'_

' _Then why were you so angry when Ling talked about him?'_

' _I-I was just... pretending. Yeah, I was pretending so that it was more believable that he was my soon to be husband.'_

' _Yeah right. Don't forget Katara, that I know not only what the mind thinks, but the heart too...'_

' _Whatever. Shut up.'_

As Katara pushed open the door, she looked around at the medium-sized room. She didn't see the prince anywhere, but saw one of his swords on the bed, so she assumed he had left it there to let her know that this was the right room.

The room's walls were painted a Deep red shade, which surprised Katara as this was Earthbender land. However, she remembered seeing the Fire Nation soldiers and figured that they had probably seized their land. She made a mental not to ask Ling about it later.

She sat down on the bed, which had plain sheets on it. She walked around for a while, until she decided to sit on the window ledge and gaze outside at the greenery.

Suddenly, something caught her eye, a young girl, maybe around thirteen years old was crying as a soldier held her by the hair. Another boy, assumingly her older brother was being held back by another soldier.

A young five year old, rushed past them as if trying to avoid them, but the soldier that held the girl threw a fireball at him.

Katara gasped, as she looked away, a tear forming in her eye. She decided to go outside and try and save the children, she couldn't bear to see anyone in pain.

Just as she stood up, she heard another cry, but it didn't sound like a child. She looked out of the circular window again, and gasped as she saw a man covered in black clothing shield the child.

Katara couldn't see the face yet, but she continued to watch, as the man then kicked the soldier away. He pulled out a sword and slashed it in front of him.

"Stay away..." he growled. "Or I'll hurt you."

The man looked up at the man, and Katara noticed him tremble.

"B-Blue spirit..."

The fire nation soldier ran away, as the other freed the boy and followed.

The man turned his face, and Katara gasped as she saw that it was the prince, wearing his blue mask.

Having not noticed the waterbender staring at him, Zuko walked over to the five year old, and picked him up gently.

"Are you okay?" He said gently, as Katara stared at him in awe.

"Yes." The young boy smiled at the masked man.

"Why were they harassing you?" He asked, looking towards the older boy.

"They don't want us to Earthbend. They have taken our money away from us and have forced us to live simple lives. Before they took over, everyone was free to bend and we all had enough money to live happily." The boy sniffed, as Zuko's eyes softened beneath his mask.

He looked towards the younger boy, who was rubbing his arm where he had been hurt. He looked up towards the prince, who crouched down to his level.

"Are you a hero?" The child asked Zuko innocently, "My mother always tells me that one day a hero will save us from these people. That one day we will all be free to bend." He told the prince, hope shining in his eyes. Katara smiled at the cuteness of the child.

Katara was yet surprised further as the prince pressed a small bag of around fifteen gold coins into the child's hand. "Tell your mother that she is right. Here is some money from your hero to help you. Tell your mother that you love her, okay? And get your arm healed."

The little boy ran away after saying thank you to the masked man. Katara watched as the prince look at the two siblings that were left.

He then walked toward the girl who was hugging her brother, crying as he soothed her. The scene reminded Katara of her brother Sokka, and how he would also hug her when she fell, or when she was hurt. This brought more tears to fill the girl's eyes.

Zuko passed the older boy a similar bag as to the younger boy. "Don't tell anyone. Okay? Feed your sister, and yourself. Help your family with this little money."

And with that, the fire prince stood up, and walked away, back towards the hotel. Katara wiped a small tear from her cheek, just as the door opened.

"Zuko?" Katara murmured as she saw the prince without his mask on, just his black cloak covering his head.

"I brought some food..." He said as he placed a small bag of what seemed like fried fish and . "It's all I could find close by." He answered the confused look on the girl's face.

"Oh no, it's okay." She smiled slightly. "Zuko..."

"Lee." He corrected, smirking.

"Fire prince Zuko." Katara retorted smirking back. The prince stiffened slightly, he hadn't heard that title being used in a while.

"I just saw you a while ago... outside."

Zuko looked away, as he realised that the girl had seen him with the children. Still, he denied it.

"What? When? You mean when I was buying food?" He asked, trying to cover up.

"No, I saw you when you were helping the children."Katara smirked at the prince, as she watched his avoid her gaze.

"No... I haven't h-helped any ch-children. I don't know what y- you're-" The prince stuttered slightly.

"Oh, so you're trying to tell me that there is someone else in this village that has the exact same mask as you, and the exact same sword as you? Oh, and he just so happens to be wearing the same clothes as you?" Katara continued, knowing that she had won.

"Yes-No. OKAY! I DID HELP THEM!" The prince yelled suddenly, causing Katara to jump slightly.

"Told you." Katara whispered, trying to hold in her laughter.

The prince narrowed his eyes and glared at the waterbender.

Looking at the look on the prince's face, Katara burst out laughing. She tried to stop, but laughed harder when the prince continued to glare at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked,

She continued laughing until the prince's eyes finally softened, and he smiled. He didn't know why he did, but Katara's laughter seemed... contagious. He smiled, and the girl calmed and began to stare at him.

"You aren't that bad Zuko. You aren't as bad as you try to show everyone." She looked up at the Firebender who realised that he was smiling and changed it to a scowl.

"Shut up Katara. You don't know anything." He muttered. "You think that everyone is nice and kind and that everyone has goodness in them." He continued, turning away from the waterbender.

Katara looked at the prince angrily. Did he really think that some people were just born evil?

"Y-You know what?" She replied angrily, "Yes. I do think everyone is nice okay? No one is born evil Zuko, not even you. You weren't evil when you were younger. You're not evil now either. You're just... mislead, and misunderstood." Katara sighed. "When I saw you earlier, I was shocked, but then I realised that you aren't as bad as you show the world. You are mislead to want the avatar. You think that you father will let you back Zuko, but he won't! Why don't you understand that?" Katara had tears in her eyes, and she rubbed them furiously.

Zuko turned to Katara, his eyes ablaze. "Prove to me Katara." He whispered, "Show me why I am wrong in wanting the avatar."

And with that being said, Zuko went and lay down on the bed, leaving Katara staring at him, annoyed but also glad for the fact that he hadn't refused to listen to her.

"I will Zuko. Just watch, I'll prove to you that you aren't doing the right thing." Katara answered and lay down next to him, but still on the edge at a distance.

Zuko looked at Katara and gave her a weird look.

"What? It's not like you were going to sleep on the floor?" The waterbender muttered "And I certainly am not. Besides, I slept next to you in that stupid room on the ship." She then turned away and faced the wall, smiling to herself for the first time before sleeping since she had been captured.

Zuko turned the other way, and smiled to himself too, it had been a while since he had smiled before sleeping.

' _It's not like she's actually going to convince me.'_ Was his last thought before he felt sleep overcome him...

 **So...? Hope you all like the chapter :D**

 **Again, feel free to review some ideas for future romance, as I am TERRIBLE at romance :D**

 **Here are the replies to all your reviews, sorry for missing anyone out :D**

 **Ana-DaughterofHades: Yay! I am glad you liked the chapter, I loved writing that scene where she denies the boyfriend thing :D I hope I added enough Iroh in here, I'm thinking of adding some Aang and Toph in too for the next chapter** **I love that idea, I hope you're glad I used the small part in this chapter, I'll use a lot of the ideas I receive** **Hope you review again :D**

 **Zutarafan1992: Haha, I sorta like Ling too :D She's just that bubbly person that is really friendly** **I hope you liked this chapter, and the Zutara too :D Hope you review again :)**

 **Zutarafan1992: Your second review :D I love that idea! You aren't talking gibberish, I love Bluetara too. This idea is amazing! :) I'll PM you for more info soon :)**

 **Ravynne Queene of The Lily: I'm glad you liked the teensy bit of Zutara. I'm sorry if Zuzu got rude** **Hope you liked this chapter** **Hope you review again :D**

 **Anyway, those are all the reviews so far, if you have reviewed, and I missed you out, then sorry, it's because of the early update that I only received 3 reviews, and 1 right now, that I replied to :D**

 **READ THIS... if you want :D**

 **I AM UNDERGOING SOME BASIC EDITING, AND WILL BE EDITING ANY SPELLING/GRAMMAR MISTAKES IN ALL CHAPTERS SO FAR** **I MIGHT ALSO REMOVE ALL THE THANKS THAT I HAVE WRITTEN TO FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS AT THE BOTTOM OF EACH CHAPTER. DO NOT TAKE THIS OFFENSIVELY, I JUST FEEL LIKE IT TAKES UP MORE SPACE THAN IT SHOULD :D LIKE I ALWAYS SAY, I AM INCREDIBLY GRATEFUL TOWARDS ALL FOLLOWERS, REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE WHO FAVORITE THIS STORY :D**

 **Anyway, here is the Cool Quote:**

" **No matter how things seem to change, never forget who you are..."- Ursa's last words to Zuko**

 **Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter, please follow, favourite, review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Zutara1267**

 **P.S. This is just VERY MINOR editing, proper editing will be done once the story is completed :D**


	27. Questions for my readers Important :D

Hello!

Okay, I hate hate hate doing this, but this isn't a chapter.

I just wanted to ask you readers, followers and other amazing people some small questions. It is important you answer them, as I don't know whether to upload the new chapter or whether I should change it a little.

First question:

Is this story too long? I mean, most writers have Zutara within the first twenty chapters, and here I am still having the hate between Zuko and Katara going on. I'm thinking of having around forty-fifty chapters. Is that okay with you all, or does it put new readers off reading?

Second question:

Okay, I was thinking of having a new character show up (from the series) in the next chapter, which is the main reason why I have written all this, because your opinion matters.  
Should I have a new character in the next chapter? Would you guys like a bit of drama (trust me, it adds onto the Zutara :D)

Third (and final) question:

Any requests for ideas are welcome, and just so you know, I hope this story isn't dragging on too long. Maybe I'll have a sequel?

Just let me know how you think the story is going so far, as I feel like when people review, it's often about the chapter, and not the actual story, and whether they like how it's going :D Also, I love answering questions about this fic. I don't reply to personal questions, but other stuff, sure! :D

Anyway, hope this wasn't too long.

Next chapter will be up ASAP. As soon as I get enough reviews/replied on this to make a good decision, hopefully this weekend.

Anyway, bye

Zutara1267

:D :D :D


	28. Chapter 27 - Necklace

**Hello! :D :D :D**

 **Thank you to the following people for helping with ideas for the previous chapter and this chapter too: Ana-DaughterofHades, Ravynne Queene of The Lily and Zutarafan1992.**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who commented on the questions, it really helped a lot. I am extremely grateful, so thank you all :D**

 **This chapter is extra long, to make up for the late updating the past few months. Also, I am trying to make this story less than fifty chapters, so that beginners will be more willing to read it. Also, I may not be able to update for a couple of weeks due to exams, but I will try :D**

 **Also, at the bottom of the A/N, I will have three, or more, questions for you all, about the chapter, and this fanfic in general. I'm thinking of doing it for all future chapters as I feel like it will help get a better idea for improvements, and will also give people an excuse to review :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, most ideas are either mine, or have been offered by friends and reviewers :D**

Chapter 27

AANG, SOKKA AND TOPH...

Toph couldn't sleep.

She could feel the footsteps of something, no, someone. She stood up, just as Sokka let out a loud snore.

"Damn Snoozles." She muttered, as she walked slowly, towards where she could feel the steps. The Earthbender slowed when she had reached the river side.

"Oh! Why hello there!" Toph was greeted by an old man with a white beard and a long cloak. He was holding a small cup of tea, and was sipping from another.

"Who are you?" Toph said, walking towards the older man and sitting next to him.

"Why I'm Iroh!" The old man smiled at the Earthbender. "Would you like some tea?" He asked, pulling out different sachets and naming them.

"Yeah, sure." She replied casually.

Toph wasn't the sort to be intimidated by people. She talked with Iroh as they both sipped their Ginseng tea and spoke of Toph, The fire nation and Zuko.

"My nephew is just mislead." Uncle Iroh smiled at the girl. "But I have a feeling he'll realise what is right soon." Iroh smiled to himself knowingly. He had a feeling that the waterbender would change the prince, for the better.

"Yeah." Toph grinned at Iroh, "You can come back with us if you want. I'm sure my friends won't mind."

IN THE MORNING...

"You thought I wouldn't mind?" Sokka screeched, as Aang sent a glare at him. "He is from the FIRE NATION, he is that stupid prince's uncle."

"Sokka, he's not bad, in fact, he wants the war to end." Aang looked at Iroh. "You're welcome to stay with us Iroh."

"What!?" Sokka yelled.

"Yeah, he's not the bad guy Snoozles." Toph replied, as she bended a small rock to hit him.

"Ouch! Fine." Sokka muttered, and sat down.

"Do you have any food?" He asked Iroh, who smiled in return.

"No, but I have tea!" He grinned, as Aang and Toph laughed. Sokka couldn't help but smile too.

ZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKKOKATARAZUKOKATARA

Zuko awoke to the sound of children laughing and music playing. He looked over and saw that the waterbender wasn't next to him.

"Katara?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he stretched. He hadn't slept so peacefully in a while, it felt... normal.

Just as he stood up, the young waterbender came walking through the door, her hair dripping water. She was wearing the red outfit that Ling had picked for her yesterday. The golden chain design hung on Katara's arms beautifully, and the loose pants made her look princess-like. He remembered how his mother would sometimes wear clothing like that, and he smiled momentarily.

' _She's beautiful...'_

' _What?! No, she isn't...'_

' _Then why are you staring Zuko?'_

' _I'm not, I was just...'_

' _Whatever.'_

"Where are the showers?" He asked, as Katara looked up at him.

"Oh, they're downstairs, turn left and you'll find them." Katara smiled at the prince.

The prince left, and found the showers himself. After having showered, he walked back to the room, to find that the girl had braided her wet hair and was sitting on the windowsill.

Just as he was about to ask whether she wanted to go outside, Ling walked inside.

"Hello, and Good morning!" She yelled, rushing over to Katara. "Why, aren't you two going to go outside? There are loads of stalls and you can buy all sorts. Also, today is the Fire festival!"

"Wait, Fire festival? Isn't this Earthbender land?" Katara asked, confused slightly.

"Well, yeah, but the fire nation has taken over this area for a while now, so whatever they celebrate, we celebrate. We can't fight them, because we aren't allowed to bend." She explained, and Katara could sense the sadness in her voice.

"What? So you don't bend?" Zuko asked, listening carefully.

"Well, we can't. After having so long to not bend, we have become weak. Of course, I can still bend, I just don't do it around those firebenders." She muttered, but then looked back at the two teenagers.

"Sorry, don't mind me. One day, we'll be free. The avatar will help us." She whispered, as Zuko clenched his fist.

"Anyway, I expect to see you both downstairs in ten minutes. I'll tell you some great places you can visit." She left the room, as the prince glared at Katara.

"Why does everyone rely on your pathetic avatar so much?" He asked, turning to Katara.

"Hmph." She replied. "First of all, he's not _my_ avatar. Second, he's going to save the world Zuko. If he defeats your father, then the world will be safe. All the nations will be able to live in harmony again." She smiled at the thought, all nations happy and no wars.

"The fire nation isn't trying to ruin the world!" Zuko argued, as Katara gave him a look that clearly showed him that he was lying.

"Listen, I don't want to argue today. Can we please just go downstairs?" She walked out of the door without waiting for an answer.

"Damn her." Zuko muttered, but followed her as they arrived at the small breakfast room.

After having eaten, they were ushered outside by Ling, who insisted they treat it like a 'date'. When out of earshot, Katara frowned at Zuko.

"See? This is what happens when you lie." The waterbender said to the prince. "What next? She'll ask us to get married here too?" She mumbled to herself, looking around at the busy street.

"What was that Kara? You want to get married here?" Zuko said out loud, causing a couple of heads to turn.

"Zuk-Lee... Shut. Up. Stop acting like a child." Katara smiled at the people, who looked away, whilst still glaring at the prince.

"What was that Kara you want to have my childr-"

"Shut. Up."

Zuko was stopped by Katara's hand covering his mouth. They both paused momentarily, as their eyes clashed. Blue against amber.

Realizing that her hand was on the prince's mouth, Katara removed it quickly, her face tinted red.

"I-I'm going to the erm... jewellery stall." Katara mumbled as she quickly walked towards a bracelet and necklace stand. She had a small bag of money that she and the prince had split earlier, so she walked, taking that along with her.

Zuko smirked as Katara walked away. He didn't know why, but he felt a weird emotion now that he and the waterbender were okay. He felt like he was able to laugh. Like he was... allowed to be... happy.

The past few years, Zuko had spent in anger and annoyance. He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to people, to smile, to laugh. Now, he suddenly felt like it was okay to smile. Zuko knew that the feeling wouldn't last, but he decided to make the most of it if it was there.

He walked over to Katara, who was trying out different bracelets, and was trying to figure out which necklace to buy.

"This one." Katara felt a warm breath tickle her neck, and she turned around quickly.

"Zu-" Cough, "Lee..." She whispered back, moving backwards. Her foot caught on a stone, and she fell back, shutting her eyes tightly and letting out a small squeal.

Katara opened one eye when she realised that she hadn't fallen. Instead, the prince had one hand around her waist where he had caught her.

The waterbender's eyes widened, as amber clashed with them again. The prince suddenly let her go, as he seemed to get back to his senses. Katara fell on the ground with a small thud, and she glared up at the firebender.

"What was that for?" She yelled, as she stood up.

"What? Don't think that I have begun to like you... Katara." He whispered, her name sending a shiver down her spine.

"Hmph. I didn't." She replied, and went back to picking a necklace.

Zuko picked up a necklace, that had a circular sphere at the end of the chain. There was a bright blue wave at the bottom, and a flame above it. The two colours clashed well together, making the chain look beautiful.

"This one." He said to the man who was selling it. "She wants this one."

Before Katara could protest against what the prince wanted, he had already paid for it and had pressed it into her palm.

"You didn't have to pay for it Lee." Katara said, once they were away from the stall.

"I didn't." Zuko smirked and held up her money bag. "I paid half the price from your bag, and half from mine."

Katara glared at him. Of course, why would the prince possibly pay for it himself. She smirked to herself slightly, at how smart the prince was.

"What? Would you have wanted to pay alone? It was quite pricey." He smirked as Katara gazed at him questioningly.

"Why are you being so... nice?" She asked, smirking back at him. "You're not yelling at me, or trying to hurt me."

"Would you like me to?" Zuko retorted, as Katara shook her head.

"No. It's just, I found it different..." She trailed off as she tried to hook the necklace onto her neck, but was struggling.

"Here." Zuko leaned towards Katara, as she squirmed backwards a bit.

"Stay still." He mumbled, as he hooked the clasp behind Katara's neck.

The waterbender could smell Zuko's scent, and could feel his warm breath on her neck. She tried her best not to move, as she didn't want to make this more awkward. She felt her cheeks tingle, and she knew she was probably blushing again.

"There." He said, as he moved back.

Katara looked down at the necklace and gasped.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, and then coughed, "I mean, it's quite nice. Um... thanks." She looked away from the prince, who also avoided her gaze.

' _What's wrong with me?'_

' _You like her.'_

' _No. Never. I'm just being civil, maybe then she'll agree with me, and help me find the avatar.'_

' _Yeah yeah...'_

"Zuko?" Katara broke the prince's train of thought.

"Hmmm?"

"Should we eat? I'm starving." She asked, as the Firebender also felt his stomach grumble.

"Fine."

They found a small cafe, and they sat down at one of the tables. The cafe was not filled with people, just a few couples and a group of boys.

"You know, Katara, my uncle has always wanted to open a tea shop here. Somewhere where no one would trouble him." He sighed, as he remembered his uncle.

"Where is he?"Katara asked, as she too was reminded of the old man.

"I left him on the ship when I went to um... save you." He mumbled.

"Yeah, but is he still there?"

"I dunno. I hope so. I told him not to leave." Zuko replied.

The two teenagers spoke to each other for a while, until a guy, sitting on the other table came over to them as Zuko pulled his hood around his face so that his scar was hidden.

The boy seemed to be around the same age as Zuko, maybe a year younger.

"Hello." He smirked at Katara, "What's your name?" He asked, leaning closer to the waterbender who gave him a disgusted look.

"It is not of your business." Zuko growled at the teen.

"Ooooh... are you her boyfriend then?"

"He's my fiancé." Katara glared at the guy, wanting to get rid of him.

Instead of leaving, the guy then proceeded to grab Katara's hand.

"Babe. Just give me a chance." He whispered.

Just as Zuko was about to punch him, a hand grabbed the guy and turned him around.

"How dare you touch her like that!?" The person yelled. He pushed the guy away, who then ran back to his other friends.

Katara looked up to see who the person was, and gasped.

"Oh my god..." She whispered as Zuko looked at them both, confused...

 **Cliffhanger! I hope you all liked the chapter, don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up soon :D**

 **I'll reply to the reviews and then please answer the questions I leave down below**

 **Texasface: I'll see if I can find any quotes to fit in with the current situation. I'll also try and use words instead of numbers. What did you like about this chapter? Hope you review again :D**

 **Zutarafan1992: I'm glad you liked the chapter :D Haha, thanks, I'm glad you like my writing too :D I'm not that good *smiles modestly* at the romance, but I guess all the reviewers helped quite a bit too :D Yay! I hope this one was even better :D Haha, lol #TeamMushy :D You're welcome** **Thank for the review, hope you review again xx :D**

 **Ana-DaughterofHades: A lot of people are saying that this was the best chapter :D I'm glad you liked it :D Haha, yeah, there will be more Iroh soon, I just thought to add on the Zutara** **Of course I used your idea, it was amazing, did you like how I added to it in this one?** **Yup, I used your idea again, it was really good, thanks for all the help, I really appreciate it :D Thanks for the review, and ideas, hope you review again x**

 **Dee809: (Your review on Ch1) Thanks :D Hope you read ahead and review too**

 **i love zutara: (your reply for Ch 3) Okay, first of all, you have commented on my friend Zutarafan1992's story, and you literally said that you weren't hating, but she was a bad writer. You also spelt your wrong (just saying) I get that you aren't being that mean, but your way of criticising can be hurtful. I mean, saying someone's story is not amazing, and that they need to write better isn't really that nice now, is it? We all appreciate criticism, but maybe you should be kinder in your reviews** **I didn't mean to offend, but it had to be done, as you almost made my friend stop writing her story.**

 **Okay, now the questions. It may be more than three, but please do take the time to answer them.**

 **How was this chapter overall? You can rate it out of ten if you want. :D**

 **Who do you think id the mysterious new character? Just guess** **Whoever guesses right will get a special thing, note whatever you wanna call it, at the bottom of the chapter. :D :D :D**

 **Did you like the Zutara? You can comment some ideas, I appreciate all help. I am looking for ideas**

 **Correct any grammar mistakes if you found any**

 **Are they any ideas, or some things that you would like to see in this story? If so, just review :D**

 **Anyway, here is the cool quote :D**

" **Never lose sight of who you are. Stand up for yourself." - Zuko**

 **Also, I won't be able to update for at least a week, as I will be extremely busy, and I have exams, again** **Sorry**

 **Anyway, please do favourite, follow, review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Zutara1267**

 **:D**


	29. Chapter 28 - Meteorites

**Hi!**

 **I feel absolutely terrible for not updating sooner, I just haven't had time, and life just got to me... you know?**

 **Anyway, here is a longer chapter for all of you, hopefully the Zutara will make up for my late update.**

 **Please Read, Review and... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA**

Chapter 28

"Oh my god..." Katara whispered as Zuko looked at them both, confused...

"Jet?!" Katara asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"My my Katara, you have changed... but I must say, for the good." Jet smirked at Katara, as Zuko sent him a glare.

"Who the hell are you?" He gritted through his teeth, as Katara slid behind him quietly.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? Her boyfriend...?" Jet glared back at the prince.

"Fiance." Zuko cut in, as Jet glared at him suspiciously.

"Are you a Firebender?" He asked, after a few seconds of tensed silence.

"No." Katara answered, way too quickly as a deep red hue filled her cheeks, the entire restaurant was now staring at them. "He's a non bender, like Sokka." She replied, as he moved closer.

Zuko gripped Katara's hand firmly, as she looked up at him in surprise. He kept his glare on Jet, as he felt his eyes burn with anger.

Jet turned to the guy who had tried to touch Katara.

"Get lost." He spat, as the male ran back to his table, and he and his friends left.

"Speaking of Sokka, where is he? And what about your little avatar friend. I thought that after leaving me, you were going to go marry hi-" Jet rambled, as Katara mentally killed him in her head.

"Sokka isn't here. Neither is Aang. Besides, I only think of Aang as a brother. Nothing else." She replied, sending him a glare.

"Kara," Zuko slurred her name a little so that Jet couldn't figure whether he had said Katara, or Katara. "How do you know him?"

"We have a bit of a history... me and Kata-" Jet smirked, as Katara continued to glare at the teenager.

"Come on Lee. I'll explain everything." Katara dragged the prince to a corner, and sighed.

"We met Jet a while ago, near Ba Sing Se. He had two other guys with him at the time, he called them his Freedom Fighters. They were a small group of people Smellerbee, Pipsqueak, and Longshot. There were more, but they were the main people."

Zuko sniggered, as Katara frowned.

"They weren't that bad." She replied, as Zuko continued to listen to her. "Jet's had a really bad past with firebenders. He absolutely hates them."

"I don't blame him." Zuko mumbled, then looked back up as he realised what he had said. "I mean, Azula and my grandfather probably hurt his family or something." The prince didn't mention his father, he still had some respect for him deep down.

"No, I mean, he hates every single Firebender. Good or bad. He thinks they are all evil. But um... you aren't all evil."

Zuko smirked at Katara. "Ha, you mean to say that I am not?" He teased.

"No- Uncle Iroh. He isn't evil, and I'm sure there are a lot more." Katara smiled. "Basically, Jet was looking to get rid of all firebenders, and tricked Me, Aang and Sokka into thinking he was right. One night, he released a massive amount of water from a dam. He nearly killed so many people..."

"Nearly?"

"Yeah, we tried to stop him, but he still flooded the village, but Sokka had already warned the innocent villagers and they were all saved."

The prince turned around and glared at Jet, who grinned back at him, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well... what did you have to do with him?" He asked, trying to seem casual about it.

"I-He... we um... went out for a while. I mean, he liked me, and I guess I sort of fell for his um... charms?" Katara turned red, as the prince smirked at her again.

"Charms? He looks like a farmer." He sniggered again, as Katara grinned.

"Why don't you like him Zuk- Lee? Jealous?" She retorted, as she stopped grinning.

"No." The Firebender replied way too quickly, "He hates me, remember? Don't worry though, _Kara,_ I'll make sure no one finds out about my bending."

The two teenagers walked back, as Jet smirked at them both.

"So..." He said, "I guess I'll see you both around... Katara." He winked at her before sending the prince a look.

"Just leave." Zuko gritted his teeth, he didn't understand why he was feeling so angry.

Katara turned to the prince. "You're over doing it." She smiled. "Don't act like you actually love me." She smirked at him, and walked away, leaving the prince, looking at her confused again.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Katara pulled the strings on the back of her dress, attempting to tighten it. There was some sort of meteor shower going on, and Ling had told her and the prince to get ready. She had planned an entire event, and Katara didn't want to miss it.

Strangely, she was quite into he stars. She had always thought that they were very pretty, and had thought that her mother was now a star, and that Princess Yue was also a star now.

She struggled with the strings, and sighed angrily, just as the prince walked through, wearing his typical clothing, just that now, they were in his silk material, the one that only people of high status wore.

He watched for a minute as the girl struggled, then sighed and walked over to help her.

"I-I- Never mind, it's okay Zuk-I'I'll do it..." She stuttered, as the prince's hand brushed against her back.

The Firebender ignored her, and grabbed the strings. As he tightened it, she was pulled towards him and she gasped.

Smirking slightly, he began to move closer to Katara, and smirked even more when he felt her try to move away awkwardly.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, glaring up at him, but smiling inwardly at the same time.

"You're my fiancé, _Kara._ "

"Whatever. That's fake." She replied, smirking back at him.

The prince let her go, and walked towards the door, having no reply for her true statement.

"Come on... Katara." He said, as she grabbed onto his arm.

The teenagers walked outside, as the cool air welcomed them.

"Oh my god Kara! You look amazing!" She hugged the waterbender excitedly, as Zuko stared at her.

Katara turned to look at the prince, and smiled at him. For a moment, she felt that she saw a ghost of a smile flicker in his eyes too, but shook it off as she glided back to him.

The night was long, and the teenagers would make the most of it. By going to stalls and trying different things, they looked like nothing less of two lovers...

THREE HOURS LATER (Around Midnight...)

"Katara?"

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing."

The two teenagers lay on the grass outside, as the stars above them shone brightly. A lot of people had gathered around, to see some sort of meteor shower. The two had decided to sit away from the people, but still close.

"I like it here..." Katara whispered, as Zuko turned towards her.

"I mean, it's not like I don't miss Aang and Sokka, but for some reason, here, under the stars, it feels so peaceful. I don't even feel like I've been kidnapped." She sighed peacefully, as the prince felt a small pang of guilt in his chest, as the girl continued.

"I feel like Sokka and Aang are still in their tents, and I'm just here... under the stars. I used to do this, when Sokka had annoyed me, or when I felt really upset, I'd come and lay under the stars, and just... think."

"I used to do that too..." Zuko mumbled, remembering the multiple times his father had hurt him, or Azula had taunted him, so he went and sat outside, at night.

Both the benders just sat in silence, as the first few meteorites fell downwards, small silvery stones that fell from the skies. Like gems, contrasting against the dark sheet of black sky.

Katara gasped as she sat up, admiring the beauty. Zuko too, sat up and felt her hand embrace his. Her hand held onto his as Ling, behind them, grinned at them again, before walking over to an elderly woman and assisting her in watching the event.

The two teenagers let go of each other suddenly, as they lay back down to watch the lights explode above them.

They knew the happiness wouldn't last long, but they decided to savor each second of the peaceful silence... who knew where they'd be tomorrow, who knew they'd even be together?

THE END...

 **Nah... this story isn't ending any time soon guys! :D I have so much planned now for the next few chapters, Totally Zutara! :D**

 **Anyway, here are the replies to the reviews :D**

 **Zutarafan1992: Yey! Hmmm, I guess I'll have to wait and see, now I can't wait :D Lol. I'm glad you liked it, and yeah, I read on avatar wiki that both JASMINE TEA, AND GINSENG TEA were his favorite :D Haha, I guess you were right :D Well done** **Okay, thanks for that :D I didn't realise how many times I used clashed :D Hope you liked the chapter, and hope you review again :D**

 **WrittenWithLove765: Still alive? Sorry, life just got to me... but I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you review again** **Oh, and you were right about Jet, well done :D**

 **Dee809: Thanks! Hope you liked the chapter, and hope you review again :D**

 **Reviewer Guest: Hi** **I'm glad you like it. I don't really edit most of my chapters, which is why there are occasionally some grammar mistakes, once I finish this story, I will edit them all, and make some tweaks :D I didn't realise that it sounded like I didn't have anything planned, I have some MAJOR stuff planned for the next few chapters, it's just that I like to go with what all the viewers think too. However, I understand that it might seem like it has no backbone, but I'll try to have everything planned further on. Thanks, i love Zutara was really annoying. Thanks for sticking up with us. :D Haha, you said it perfectly, only say stuff about other people's grammar, if yours is perfect. :D Hope you liked the chapter, and hope you review again**

 **Ana-DaughterofHades: Thanks :D That means a lot** **Haha, how could I not? It was a great idea :D Well, were you right in guessing? Yes, you were :D Well done :D Hope you liked the chapter, and hope you review again**

 **I love Zutara: Okay, I guess you're forgiven... oh wait. Never mind. Listen, okay if you don't like our stories, then don't read. Please just stop. You can review if you want, but at least say nice stuff. To be honest, I'd like to see you try and write up a chapter every week with exams going on, and a tutor that gives too much work, and then pressure from school. Exactly. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but now you're just getting annoying.**

 **Usualguest: Thanks :D I'm glad you liked the chapter** **Hope you liked this one too. Were you right? You guessed Haru, but oh well, hope you liked the scene with Jet. Hope you review again.**

 **Okay, so hope you all liked the chapter, I put a lot of effort into this one, seriously :D**

 **Anyway, here is the Cool Quote :D**

" **Those are enemy birds!" – Sokka**

 **The quote has NOTHING to do with the chapter, but I found it funny so... yeah :D**

 **Anyway, hope you all Follow, Favorite, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Zutara1267 :D**


	30. Chapter 29 - Hurt

**Hello!**

 **Okay, so extra extra intense, drama filled chapter for you all :D :D :D**

 **Also, I'm sure I said before, but please do go and check out my friend Zutarafan1992's fanfic, Beginning of The Past :D It's absolutely amazing!**

 **Also, this is my LONGEST chapter yet! I think :D Thanks for helping me get here, thanks for the reviews, the advice, and all those compliments :D They are probably the only thing that have motivated me to continue writing this story. Thank you :)**

 **Another thing I would like to mention, which is an issue for a lot of authors on here, is criticism. We all like advice on our stories, I personally love knowing what readers think. I'm not writing this because of anyone, or any particular person, I just wanted to say, that it's nice to receive advice sometimes, but sometimes compliments touch our hearts more**

 **Also, it does sometimes get annoying, when people beg us to update, as we often don't get time to. I mean, it takes me a while to think up an idea, and then write it up, and then to make sure the chapter is long enough being at least 1300 words or more. This can often become a task in itself, and writing is supposed to be enjoyable, not a chore. I'm sure many will agree with me out there, I just had to get this across, as I have a few friends and myself who have this happen to them often.**

 **Anyway, hope you all read, review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Also, can I just say THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH EVERYONE! Nearly at 150 reviews! Is that not amazing? Thanks to all of you guys :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender :D**

 **Chapter 29**

 **With Aang, Toph, Sokka and Iroh...**

"Guys! Aang! Toph! Wake up!" Sokka yelled at his friends, as they all stood up bewildered.

"What is wrong, Sokka." Iroh asked from behind him, sipping his tea whilst sitting on a rock.

"Why are you awake so early?" Toph asked the old man, as he continued to drink his tea.

"Oh, I need to drink in the early morning, it helps give me an energy boost. Want some?" He replied, as Aang grinned at him.

"Maybe later."

"Anyway, Sokka, what's wrong?" The Airbender asked, as Sokka shoved a poster in his face.

"Look! Look!" He yelled, as Aang grabbed the paper from him.

"What's it say Twinkletoes?" Toph questioned, as Aang felt an even larger grin on his face.

"Meteor shower, special, it's in this town." Sokka said excitedly.

"Sokka, we need to find Katara, we're not here to enjoy." Toph said, as the two boys turned to her.

"Katara could be in this town. I mean, if that idiot fire jer-" Cough "I mean, Zuko is here, then Katara has to be with him."

"Yeah, but why on Earth would he let her see a meteor shower." Toph said, as Iroh cleared his throat.

"My nepehew isn't so bad. You'd be surprised to know that he saved your sister's life twice." He interjected, as Sokka widened his eyes.

"What?!"

"Yes... It's a long story, I'll tell you soon. Right now, we need to find my nephew."

"Wait!" Aang yelled suddenly. "This was... yesterday." He said dejectedly.

"You guys still haven't told me why she'd wanna see rocks falling from the sky." Toph interjected "I mean, I'm an earthbender, but she's a waterbender, why would she care?"

"Katara loves the stars. The moon, and everything as such." Sokka smiled, as he told Toph about Katara's star obsession.

"Well then... we've lost our chance, this has already happened. Zuko isn't going to let her out all the time."

Sokka sat down on a rock, holding his head in his hands.

"Dammit!" He yelled, "I want my sister back." He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see that it was Iroh.

"Don't worry. There is an event on today too." He told the boy, whilst pointing to the bottom of the poster that had escaped their eyes, "The Lunar Eclipse... There will be a dance held, and all citizens will be there. Don't worry Sokka, we will find your sister, and my nephew. Katara is very strong."

And with that said, he went back to brewing his tea...

 **ZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARA**

Katara stood outside in her blue dress, as her curled hair flew in the wind. She had told the prince to meet her outside, as he was taking too long getting ready.

She looked over at Ling, as she grinned at her, and pointed towards the door, as it swung open and the prince strolled out.

Smiling at him, Katara glided forward towards the prince.

"You look... great." She whispered, as she suddenly mentally slapped herself.

' _What?!'_

' _Well, he does look quite goo-'_

' _Shut up! He's a Firebender!'_

' _And he's hot too...'_

' _Shut up!'_

The prince smirked at her, as she looked away quickly.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Wow. Did the prince of the fire nation just compliment me?" The waterbender turned back and smirked at him, as his cheeks shaded pink.

Ling came up behind Katara, and pulled her away. "You can dance with your fiancé later." She gushed, as Katara looked at her.

She pulled her away, and then pulled Katara around and glared at her.

"Listen, Katara." She said, as Katara looked around shocked.

"Yes. Ka. Ta. Ra. I know who you are." Ling looked at Katara, as she stood speechless.

"Daughter of the Water Tribe. And your fiancé, _Lee,_ or shall I say Zuko, is actually the prince of the- wait, the _banished_ prince of the Fire Nation." Ling glared at Katara suddenly felt anger within her.

"He isn't like the others. Don't say that about him-" She said, trying to control her anger.

"I know. That's why I haven't handed you in. Calm down, you love him too much." She said, and then smiled, as Katara's fury melted.

"I'm sorry Ling. Really, we didn't want to lie, but we couldn't have said that he was a Firebender, or you wouldn't have let us stay here." Katara mumbled sheepishly. "But trust me, he isn't as bad as you think. He's different." She defended the prince, as Ling looked away suddenly.

"I've known since day one Katara. His scar gave it away. I saw how he became jealous, and realised he loved you truly. You two make a really cute couple Katara."

The girl's cheeks blushed red, as she looked back, realising that the prince had disappeared somewhere. She decided against letting Ling know they weren't engaged, as it would then lead to her knowing of her kidnap.

"Y-you won't-"

"No Katara. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, besides, you're not here forever anyway."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Oh, and by the way, the Firebender and Waterbender in love thing is soooooooo cute!" She giggled, and walked away towards a guy she had mentioned was her crush earlier. The music began playing, and Katara looked around for the prince. She began to walk away, when she felt a hand on her waist.

"Let's dance... Katara.." she felt a warm breath near her ear, but the voice wasn't of Zuko. She realised who it was, and began to writhe out of his grip.

"Jet, what are you doing. Let me go!" She pulled out of his grip suddenly, and glared up at him.

She ran away towards the crowded area, and bumped into the prince.

"Katara, are you okay?" Zuko asked, as Katara looked behind her.

"Yeah." She lied, as the Firebender studied her face. Looking up at him, she felt his arm snake around her waist, just as the music came on.

"Let's dance..." He whispered to Katara.

Pulling her close to him, the prince twirled Katara around quickly, and she gasped. The prince smirked at her, and held her hand in his, and began dancing with her.

Katara hid the small smile that began making its way to her face, but couldn't hide the red that covered her cheeks.

' _Katara! Calm down. He's only acting. And so are you, so stop smiling, and just go along with it!"_ Her conscience yelled at her.

' _Way to ruin my moment...'_ She thought back, and looked back up at the prince.

Spinning around for who knows how long, the prince, and the waterbender finally sat down.

"Where did Jet go?" Katara asked, the fear of him showing up still scared her slightly, but Zuko suddenly snapped.

"Why do you care?" He asked, as Katara looked at him.

"Why do you care that I'm asking about him?" She smirked at him, as he felt his cheek burn red.

"I-I don't." He replied, "I just don't want people to talk."

"Hmmm..." She replied. "They won't. Don't worry."

Zuko spun Katara around, and they saw Jet standing to the side, sneaking glances every few seconds. Katara looked away awkwardly, as the prince continued to waltz with her.

The song suddenly changed again, and Katara finally glanced upwards. She looked around, and realised that they were no longer with all the other couples who were dancing. They had danced down to a quiet, isolated area, the trees behind them and the music still distinguishable.

They paused for a moment, as they both sat down on a rock.

"That was..." Zuko started.

"Amazing." Katara finished.

"I'll be right back Katara." Zuko said, as he walked back towards the crowded drink stall. People had crowded around to try the exotic drinks from other nations, and Katara watched as the Firebender disappeared into the rush. The waterbender turned back around, to see that Jet was no longer standing where he was a while ago.

Sighing in relief, Katara stood up waiting for the prince to emerge from the crowd.

Suddenly, she felt a hand clamp onto her mouth, and she began to struggle. Realising it was Jet behind her, Katara pulled away, as he grabbed her arm, and dragged her further away.

"Ouch! What do you think you're doing?" She glared at the guy.

"I love you Katara... I'll do anything for you... even if it means killing that stupid Lee."

"No!" Katara yelled angrily at him, the thought disturbing her, as he grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry Katara. He isn't worth you. He doesn't deserve your love." Jet pulled her close and stroked her cheek.

Frozen with fear, Katara continued to stare daggers at him. "J-J-Jet stop..."

"Katara, I won't do anything to you now... I just want to save you from him. I know you don't love him. Your brother and the avatar aren't here either... you wouldn't dare marry without their permission."

"I-I do... um... love him." Katara said uneasily, trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, and I love Momo." He snorted.

"Jet. Just let me go... and we can pretend this never happened."

"Katara, understand me please... I love you. I never wanted to let you go." Jet moved his face closer to Katara, as she struggled to pull free.

Before she could push him away, she felt his lips on her cheek.

"What are you..." Katara pushed him angrily, as his lips travelled down her neck.

"I love you Katara..." he mumbled into her neck, as tears stung at her eyes. "I love you so much.."

"Let me go!" She yelled, as he looked up at her suddenly.

"No." He replied, as his lips brushed against the corner of her lips, and she froze.

A voice suddenly sounded from behind her, and Katara knew that this would be trouble.

"Katara?!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Aang jumped happily, as he followed Sokka to the crowded town.

"Remember, blend in..." He said, as Iroh walked ahead of him.

"How will we find Katara and Zuko in this crowd?" He said, as Aang flew in front of him.

"We will find them." The Airbender said optimistically, as he smiled at them.

"Will you guys shut up! We'll find them okay? Now come on." Toph yelled, as they all turned their heads towards her.

"Do you guys need some help? I've never seen you here before?" A feminine voice sounded from behind them.

Aang pulled his hood over his head, and Iroh and Sokka pulled masks over their faces. Toph, however remained cool.

"Yeah, we're looking for Katara and-" She started, as Sokka sent her a look, that she ignored.

"Zuko?" The girl asked, causing Sokka to look up at her.

"Yeah, do you know them?" He asked.

"Not very well, but I'm a friend of Katara's."

"That's good. What's your name?"

"Ling. My name is Ling."

ZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARA

"Katara?!"

The waterbender turned her head around, as she saw the pain and anger flash in Zuko's eyes.

"It's not- I didn't..." She cried, as the tears finally slipped free. She pushed Jet away angrily, as she ran after the angered prince.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled, running past trees, her dress getting caught up.

"Just go away Katara!" He yelled.

He didn't know why he felt so angry at the waterbender, but seeing her and Jet like that... it had infuriated him.

He had captured her. She wasn't meant to be having fun like this, she wasn't supposed to meet her old boyfriend again, she wasn't supposed to be happy right now. He had danced with her, and had bought her the necklace, and the dress. They had acted like a couple the past few days. Why? Why did he feel the need to treat her so nicely?

"Damn it!" He screamed, punching the nearby tree, and letting the blood rush to his knuckles. He could hear the girl running behind him, and her cries as she tried to speak to him.

"Just go!"

"No... Zuko please hear me out..."

Zuko ran further into the woods, as he heard her rush after him.

Hearing her deep breaths, and her sudden hiss of pain, he turned around to see the girl clutching her stomach, and breathing heavily.

"Finally! Damn, you run so fast!" She said, standing properly, as he glared at her.

"I-I didn't kiss him Zuko." She said seriously, as he stormed towards her.

"Really? You didn't seem to be stopping him?" He whispered angrily, clutching her arm, and pulling her close to him angrily.

"What?! How did you not see me attempt to push him away? Or see me begging him to stop?" Katara said, tears rising to her eyes.

"I didn't." He replied, as Katara hissed in pain.

"Let me go. You're hurting me." She said, as the prince pushed her away angrily.

"Just go away."

"W-What?"

"Yes, just go! I don't care where you go, or what you do. I don't even want to see you again!" He yelled, as Katara stood, speechless.

"I..."

"Do you not understand me!" He suddenly snapped, releasing a sudden wave of fire upon the girl. "I said leave me alone!" The prince turned away angrily, as Katara's eyes widened.

The fire hit her, and created a ring of fire around her. She gasped in pain, as she felt the heat burn at her skin. The waterbender dropped to the ground suddenly, and felt the fire hit her arm with full force.

"Ouch!" She screamed, as she felt her arm burn, and the smoke cloud her eyes. Tears dripped down her pale face, and she felt the dark sheet of blackness envelope her entire being.

"Katara!"

Pain was all she could feel, and she heard the rustle of leaves, and the shout of her name just before her eyes shut, welcoming her to the world of darkness...

 **Sooooorrrrrryyyyyyyy...**

 **So, is Katara dead? Is Zuko gonna die? Is Iroh gonna die? Is Momo gonna die? :D :D :D**

 **I am soooooooo evil... hope you all can handle this cliffhanger, I promise- wait, I won't promise an early update, but I do have half of the next chapter written, so I will try to upload soon**

 **Anyway, here are the replies to the reviews :D :D :D**

 **Zutarafan1992: Yeah, I finally read the chapter, and I get what you mean** **I'm glad you were right :D You're welcome, and thanks for reviewing :D**

 **Queene Sweet Tee: Haha, thanks :D The meteor shower ended there, but hope you liked the Zutara in this chapter** **Thanks for reviewing :D**

 **Guest: Hi. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and the advice was good. It's okay, I get that you were just trying to help. Ling is the only friend Katara has made in the town. That's why Ling literally shows up EVERYWHERE :D I'm glad you like both mine and Zutarafan1992's stories. I'm really sorry, but I'd prefer if you didn't say anything about Zutarafan1992's story on my chapter. I personally lover her writing, and I think it's cool how she manages to think up so many ideas. Also, maybe you could not mention me on her story too? I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I really don't mind what Zutarafan1992 suggests to me. Thanks for reviewing :D**

 **Ana-DaughterofHades: Haha, well done :D Yeah, hopefully the next chapter will be one that all the Zutarians will love** **Thanks for the review :D**

 **Anyway, that's all for now, I'll have the next chapter up by the end of this month hopefully :D**

 **Cool Quote: "In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself." – Iroh :D**

 **Hope you all follow, favorite, review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Z1267 :D**


	31. Chapter 30 - Don't die

**Hi!**

 **So, I won't have a chapter up until SEPTEMBER! Actually, I might have one up this month, but probably not. Before people freak out and get annoyed, I'm currently on holiday, and the WiFi here is terrible. All I wanted to say was that I'm on holiday, and won't be able to update for a while.**

 **Anyway, hope you all like this chapter... please Read, Review and...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own A: TLA :D**

 **Also, this chapter has been updated, as I was told by a reviewer that chapter 29 and this were the same :D Thanks for pointing it out, hope this is better :D**

 **Also, the chapter is now shorter due to this, sorry...** **I'll try have the next one be longer**

 **Chapter 30**

"Katara!"

Pain was all she could feel, and she heard the rustle of leaves, and the shout of her name just before her eyes shut, leading her to an alternate world...

Zuko rushed over to Katara, as he watched her body slump to the ground.

"Katara!" He yelled, as he felt anger wash over him. Not on the girl, but himself.

She could've run away. He had yelled at her to go, but she didn't. She had stayed, to assure him, to let him know she hadn't kissed Jet. She cared that much.

"I'm sorry Katara, I-I really am, please wake up!" He yelled, as he shook the waterbender, desperately trying to awaken the blue eyed beauty.

"Katara? Please? Wake up!" He yelled, as he felt tears sting at his eyes. He pulled the waterbender close to him, and let the tears flow from his eyes.

"You were the only one who actually cared besides uncle. I gave you so much pain, and so much fear, and yet you were nice to me. I'm sorry..." Tears dropped onto her face, and every memory that had ever happened slapped his cold face.

He hugged her limp body, as his tears showed his regret.

"Katara!" He screamed, as his entire soul broke... into two.

 **WITH IROH, SOKKA, AANG AND TOPH...**

"I can't find them anywhere!" Sokka yelled, as Aang sighed sadly.

"They might be dancing." Ling suggested, as Sokka's eyes bursted out of his socket.

"WHAT?!" He asked, shocked, as Iroh smiled to himself creepily. "She would never dance with him! Ever!" He exclaimed, as Ling knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"But they're-"

"Katara!" The loud cry pierced through the area, and Sokka shot up suddenly.

"Katara?" They all exclaimed quickly.

The sound had been distant, and Iroh tried to figure out where it had sounded from.

"Toph!" Aang yelled, realising she could help, "Can you help sense where they are?"

"Yeah, but they aren't nearby. It could take ages till I get some sort of sense of where they are."

Ling paced worriedly, and Sokka slumped down quietly.

"Katara, please be alright..." He whispered, as hope slowly faded away from him...

 **ZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARAZUKOKATARA**

Zuko cried for what felt like an eternity...

' _Mom! No! Where are you mother? How could you leave me?' The young boy felt his body shake with sobs and tears, as laughter suddenly filled his ears._

" _Haha! Brother, why are you crying over her? She never loved us... she never loved me! Why are you crying over someone so pathetic she couldn't even protect you!" Azula's taunts screamed at his heart, and Zuko stood up angrily._

" _Don't you dare say that about her!" He yelled, "She was your mother too!"_

" _Mother?!" The girl screeched. "She was nothing to me. All she ever cared about was you!"_

 _His sister ran away angrily, as the thirteen year old boy punched the wall._

 _He sat down angrily, a flame growing in the palm of his hand._

 _His mother's death had affected him the most. He didn't even believe she was dead for so many years._

So many years, and he still couldn't forget.

Looking at Katara, he begged Agni to save her. She reminded him that he wasn't evil. She had shown him that he could be nice too.

He shook her once more, before his head collapsed onto her.

His tears soaked her body, and the anger upon himself made him want to die.

The tears slipped onto her face, and suddenly her felt the body stir underneath him.

"Zuko?" She mumbled, as he suddenly looked down at her.

"Are you... okay?" She asked, as the prince just smiled, even know she just cared for him.

"Yes." He whispered, "I am now..."

The waterbender sat up, as the prince helped her.

"I'm sorry." He said, as she looked at him confused.

"I-I didn't kiss Jet." She said suddenly, worry overtaking her features.

"I-I promise, he was forcing me to, and he kept on telling me how he still l-loved m-" Katara felt he body shake with sobs, as the prince suddenly hugged her.

"No Katara, I'm sorry. I-I Your arm and..." He mumbled shamefully, as a small scar appeared on her arm.

"Can you heal it?" He asked, as worry plastered his features.

"Yeah..." She said, looking down at the mark on her arm. It covered a part of her wrist, and took the shape of a flame. It was bent a little towards the top, and gave the illusion of water.

She looked down at the burn on her stomach, and hissed when she touched it.

Another tear left her eye, and Zuko looked away sadly. Upon looking back, the scar had minimised, and he gasped.

"Healing." The waterbender grinned at him.

Silence.

"Zuko?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why were you so jealous of me and Jet?" She asked, smirking internally.

"I wasn't jealous." He replied, his cheeks burning up.

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Fine. You weren't jealous." She replied, seemingly in defeat.

The prince smirked.

"You were envious." She ended, earning a glare from Zuko.

"Whatever." He said.

"Do you care about me Zuko?" The waterbender asked suddenly, realising the tear stained face of the prince. She shut her mouth quickly, as she realised what she had just asked.

"No." He lied, turning away.

"Hmm..." The girl replied, as she turned away angrily.

"Yes." He sighed, and Katara felt a small smile rise on her face.

She turned around, and an awkward silence filled the air.

"Who would've thought it!" Katara shouted loudly, "Prince Zuko! Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation actually cares for this water peasant!" She grinned, as the prince looked at her.

Suddenly, her grabbed her, and spun her around quickly. Her back hit the tree, and she gasped suddenly.

"Zu..."

"Shhh..." he mumbled, moving a strand away from her eyes.

He leant forward slowly, and Katara felt her eyes shut, as she felt a feeling of happiness arise inside her.

She could feel his hot breath on her ear, and his voice tickled her ear.

"I don't know why I never realised before..." He whispered, as Katara smiled slightly.

"But when I hurt you... I felt like I had hurt myself, the world... everything..."

"This feeling... damn, I don't know what it is Katara... but I don't know... I think... I think..." He stuttered, as his breath tickled the waterbender's ear.

"I... I think I love you..."

And with that, he moved his mouth towards hers, and crashed his onto hers.

Sensations filled the air, and it felt as if Katara had a large weight lifted off her shoulders. Underneath the anger she had, the concern she had for him, and the amount of pain she had felt when he saw her with Jet had confirmed that he loved her.

Katara responded to his mouth, and gripped his shirt from the back, as they both felt happiness surge through them both. The two teenagers were too caught up in the moment to hear the rustling of the bushes behind them.

"Wooooooo!" The scream from behind them snapped them out of their unplanned kiss.

Turning around, they gulped, as they were then met with something that they would never have wanted to see them like this... ever.

 **Sooooo... finally! Are all the Zutarians celebrating right now? I thought, 'Come on... it's at Ch 30 now... make them finally realise their love for each other!'**

 **However, if you think they're gonna just "Live happily ever after" then you are sooooo wrong :D The next few chapters are gonna be DRAMA filled :D :D :D**

 **Hope everyone can handle that, and hope you all liked the chapter.**

 **Currently on holiday, so I'll be back in September, hope you all have TONS of fun, enjoy and blah blah... :D :D :D**

 **But hey, I might have a chapter up, who knows?**

 **This is what I wanna know in your reviews :D**

 **Have I rushed the Zutara?**

 **How many more chapters would you like? I'm thinking up to maybe 40, including an epilogue :D :D :D**

 **Was this chappie the best? Which has been your fave so far?**

 **Also, I've started thinking of another Zutara fanfic idea! The chances of there being a sequel to this story are VERY slim, as I wouldn't know what to write about...**

 **Here are the replies to the reviews**

 **Queene Sweet Tee: Haha, I'm evil right? Hope this chapter helped :D I know, Jet is just... UGH! Haha, Ling is just amazing :D She's a mix of shy, and giggly and then crazy and girly :D Hope you liked the chapter, review again xx :D**

 **Zutarafan1992: Nah, Momo isn't gonna die anyway :D Meh, it's alright** **I see what you did there :D It's okay, you're welcome. Thanks for doing th same for me too** **Hope you liked the chapter, review again xx :D**

 **Ana-daughterofHades: Thanks, you deserve all your reviews too** **Haha, thanks :D Hope you likes this chapter xx Review again :D**

 **Anyway, hope you all liked the chapter, be sure to leave a review. People who favourite this story and follow it, you too :D**

 **Cool Quote: "I'll make sure your destiny ends then and there. Permanently." – Katara to Zuko.**

 **Side note, I LOVED that scene for Book 3 where she threatens him. Go Katara!**

 **Bye**

 **Z1267 :D**


	32. Chapter 31 - Forgive Me?

**Sooooooo...**

 **Exactly 1 year ago... on this very day... on this very website... I uploaded a story.**

 **A story... that has now reached over 50 views. A story, that has now got over 30 chapters... A story that isn't even that cool...**

 **When Fire and Water Clash... WFAWC :D :D :D**

 **Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has ever commented, helped me, followed, favourited and just read this story :D**

 **Thank you :D**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 31, hope y'all enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Chapter 31

"Wooooooo!" Ling screamed, as she watched the two teenagers kiss passionately.

Next to her, the old tea drinker, the avatar, the blind bandit, and the brother of the waterbender stood all with their mouths agape towards the dusty ground.

Iroh was the first to react after Ling.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" He yelled, and hugged his nephew, and then grabbed Katara's hand and placed it on the prince's.

Grinning madly, he strutted back to where he was standing.

"I knew you would end up loving each other." He said happily, as Katara and Zuko smiled uneasily.

"NO!" Sokka yelled, walking forward, and ripping Katara's hand away from Zuko's.

"This can't happen!" Aang yelled, joining in.

"I say you leave the two lovers alone." Toph said coolly, as Sokka sent her a glare that she missed.

"Sokka..." Katara felt her eyes fill with water upon seeing her brother.

She hugged him tightly, as he didn't hug back.

Tears slipped down her face, and sobs rocked her body silently.

"I-I've missed you s-so much..." She whispered, forgetting everything that had happened, and remembering her pain.

"It doesn't seem like it." Sokka replied coldly, as he shrugged Katara away. Silently moving back, she wiped her face.

"Sokka, it isn't what it seems..."

"He forced you?" Sokka asked, glaring at the Firebender.

"No!" She replied quickly, "No, he would never-"

"Save it Katara. Clearly you don't need us anymore." Sokka stormed away angrily, as Ling watched the drama unfold in front of her.

"I-I'll go back to the hotel..." She said, realising that Katara had lied to her again. The waterbender looked at her apologetically.

Zuko ran after Sokka in the direction he had ran towards.

"Don't hurt him Zuko!" Katara yelled, "Please."

Her eyes landed on Toph, and she walked over slowly.

"Who are you?" She asked, controlling the tears that threatened to slip.

Aang looked at Katara sadly.

"She helped us find you Katara. This is Toph. She was there when you weren't." He proceeded to explain how they met, how Toph was blind and how they had managed to find her using Toph's help.

"Hey, Sugar Queen, don't worry. I'm sure your brother will come around. Besides, Twinkletoes will convince him. Right?" She said, grinning at Aang, earning a snicker from Katara at the nickname.

"No." Aang said, surprising Katara.

"I agree with Sokka on this one. Sorry Katara, but really?" The avatar asked the girl, "Of all people, you decide to kiss Zuko? Why him Katara? Why the enemy?" He yelled, as Katara flinched back.

Aang jumped up, into the trees, and disappeared.

Iroh turned to the waterbender, and watched as she fell to the floor crying. He felt bad for the girl, really he did.

"Why does everyone hate me?!" Katara screamed, as Toph put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sugar Queen, it'll be okay..."

Katara let the words sink in, and breathed deeply. Toph was right, everything would be fine, eventually...

 **MEANWHILE...**

Sokka sat onto the ground angrily. Why? Why would his sister do this to him? Why would she kiss the enemy like that?!

Questions swam around his mind like a whirlpool, and he felt fury upon the prince.

The bushes rustled behind him, and the warrior turned around quickly.

Standing up, he glared at the fire prince who stood in front of him.

"Why would you say that to her?!" Zuko yelled at Sokka, who stormed forward.

"She's my sister! I know you must've tricked her into all of this!" He screamed back, grabbing his collar. "I can't believe that she'd fall in love with a freak like yo-"

"Stop!" The prince pushed Sokka away, and he fell to the ground.

"I love her!" He shouted, as the warrior in front of him widened his eyes.

"Really? How dare you even say that in front of me?!" Charging forward again, he was blocked by the prince's hand against his chest.

The prince sighed, and sat down.

"I didn't realise it... Sokka." He said uneasily, "But I feel pain when she does. When she cried because of me, I felt like... like I was evil. I felt so bad..-"

"You got the evil part right." He interrupted, before earning a sharp glare from the prince.

"When Zhao tried to hurt her-"

"What is it with Zhao?!" The teenager yelled suddenly. "Your uncle mentioned it, and then didn't tell me what had happened."

"I'll tell you."

Katara emerged from the trees behind him. Having controlled her pain and anger, she looked down at her brother who looked at her in confusion and anger.

"Katara you don't have t-" Zuko started, knowing how painful it was for her to speak about the incident.

"No. It's okay." She replied darkly, looking back at her brother. "I'll tell him."

"Zhao works as Ozai's advisor, and is pretty much second in command in the fire nation." Katara spoke, as jealousy and anger flashed across Zuko's eyes.

"One day, he showed up on Zuko's ship, and said that he was there to see me, because of my links to Aang, and some other ' _official'_ business he had. He insulted Zuko, and then me." Sokka smiled gently, knowing Katara's reaction. "I lashed out at him, calling him Monkeyface, and freezing water over his nose." Zuko snickered remembering the event, and Sokka cracked a small smile.

"However, Zhao wanted me to... see him on his ship. He convinced Zuko to take me to him in the night, and I knew his intentions weren't right... but Zuko didn't agree either, I mean he didn't let me..-"

"No Katara." Zuko interjected, as Katara lied for his sake. "I made her go." He continued, as Katara looked away from her brother, who now had a flame in his eye.

"I forced her to go. Your sister begged me not to, but I took her to the monster. I heard her screams and-"

"You jerk!" Sokka stood up, and pushed the Firebender against the tree. A newfound anger overtaking his senses. "You mean you just let him... rape her?" He whispered, as tears filled his eyes for the pain of his sibling.

Rushing over to Sokka, Katara pulled him away from the prince.

"He didn't rape me Sokka!" She yelled, and he turned around, "What... then why..?"

"He almost did, but then I felt terrible for leaving her there." The prince continued, "I got my uncle and then well, saved her." Sokka looked back and forth between the pair, as Katara smiled at Zuko.

"He was annoyed as hell, and hated me even more after that." The waterbender continued, "He kidnapped me Sokka and... and-" Tears slipped down her eyes. "I'm so lucky to have survived. Zhao never got the chance to steal my innocence. Zuko saved me by dressing as the Blue Spirit. H-he saved me..." The girl sat down, as she felt her brother envelope her in a hug.

"Katara, I-I'm sorry..." He whispered, his own tears forming in his eyes.

"The amount of times Zuko has saved me... from Zhao... from Jet... really, he didn't realise he actually cared for me until today. I love him Sokka. I really do..."

Zuko smiled at Katara and squeezed her hand from behind, as Sokka pulled away quickly.

Walking towards the fire prince, he glared at him, and Zuko looked away sheepishly.

"Sokka! Please, he loves me.. I know he does." Katara looked at the pair, as she knew that her brother wouldn't leave him.

Walking towards them, Katara tripped, as a gasp escaped Zuko's mouth and he ran towards her.

"You okay?" He said, helping her up.

"Yeah." Katara smiled back.

Sokka watched them, and he saw real concern in the firebenders eyes.

Zuko stood up again, and was pulled into a hug by Sokka.

"If you ever hurt my sister... You say one thing bad to her... I will kill you. And I mean it." Pulling away, he stared at his sister, who crushed him in her embrace.

"Thank you, thank you sooooo much Sokka!" She squealed, as her brother smiled.

"I can't see you sad Katara... I can't bear to see those tears..."

The siblings shared an emotional embrace, as Zuko smiled at them. Walking backwards slowly, he bumped into a body.

"Watch it Sparky!" Toph and Aang smiled, as they too held hands.

"I always felt that me and Katara would be together..." Aang said, smiling a little, as Zuko clenched his fist. He may be on okay terms with her brother, but the avatar was still on his annoying person list.

"But now... when I think about it, you guys are perfect. Fire and water... Perfect."

"Twinkletoes! Your so cheesy..." Toph said, and everyone turned towards them. The all smiled... all would be well... everything was perfect...

THE END...

 **Ha! Tricked you! No, this isn't the ending... read a little more... :D**

Iroh grinned at the group from afar. All was well...

"This is perfect!" He grinned, just a huge flame flew towards him, and evil cackles filled the air.

"Not so fast brother..."

 **So... another cliffie! Don't worry, I'm not adding 10 chapters of drama now. The next chapter will be the last... I think. And then an epilogue :D**

 **It's been amazing writing this story, and I'm hopefully going to start another one soon, but I need ideas :D :D :D**

 **Also, no chapter until September D: On holiday, and then I have hwk to do too! Like what?!**

 **Anyway, here are the replied to the reviews :D**

 **Zutarafan1992: It was addressed to both :D Thanks, glad you liked it** **Haha, thanks :D 155 reviews in a year :D :D :D Ikr?! Like Momo is the reason A: TLA was created :D You're welcome** **Hope you liked the chapter**

 **Guest: Yes :D Hope you liked the chapter :D Thanks**

 **Nojoke 17: It's okay, I realised half of it was the same :D**

 **Ana-DaughterofHades: Haha, thanks** **Glad you liked it** **Yeah, maybe 5 more chapters, I think this chapter was a little rushed but I had to get the ish sorted :D Thanks again, hope you liked the chapter**

 **Cool Quote :D**

" **So let me tell you something right now... you make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore, because I will make sure your destiny ends... right then and there... permanently." – Katara :D**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, please review, favourite, follow and...**

 **Enjoy!**


	33. Chapter 32 - The Final Fight

**Hello!**

 **I know... it's been 2 nearly three whole months. I'm sorry. I have no excuse, I know I was on holiday until September, but still, it's pathetic how I can't even get five pages written of a story. I'm sorry, this fanfic will be complete by the end of the year. Only the Epilogue left. This may be the last chapter, but not the end of this story. There might be another chapter, but an Epilogue is confirmed. :D Love y'all**

 **As my defence though, school just started, homework overload, exams... UGH. I haven't even read a page on FF since July.**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 32, hope you all enjoy**

 **Chapter 32**

"Not so fast... brother..." The evil laughter filled the air, as Iroh dodged the flame that skimmed past him.

"Uncle!" The fire prince yelled, rushing to his aid.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked, and the old man nodded, glaring up at the people responsible for the attack.

"Azula..." Zuko muttered, standing high as he glared at his sibling.

"Seems like you've changed sides son." Ozai's voice boomed from behind his daughter.

"F-father..." Zuko whispered, tears filling his eyes.

' _No Zuko! He hates you! He scarred you!"_

" _But... he's my father..."_

" _He's evil. He is heartless."_

Zuko looked up at the pair, as he glared at his sister.

"What do you want now!" He yelled, as shock flashed through the fire kings orbs.

"I want to bring you back son." He said, his plan visible in his head.

"W-what...?" Zuko felt his feet drag towards his father.

"No Zuko!" Katara screeched, as Azula hit her with a fire ball, the skimmed past her arm.

"Hey!" She yelled, opening the water flask her brother had been holding.

"It's been a while..." She mumbled, as she flicked her wrist upwards, and lashed out at Azula with her water whip.

"Ouch! Brother! See what this filthy little peasant has done to me!" Azula screamed, even though the pain had been minimal.

"Don't call her that!" Iroh yelled, as Zuko looked at Katara angrily.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Sokka mumbled, "Are you gonna go back to your dad then Zuko?! I can't believe I accepted you!"

"Zuzu... come back..." Azula whispered, an evil glint her in eye.

"I-I've missed you father..."

"Zuko! He scarred you! He banished you!" Iroh yelled, before he too was silenced with a fiery lash.

"U-uncle...?" Confusion flicked through Zuko's mind. Was he doing the right thing?

The Airbender flew to the man's side, as he looked up at the prince.

"I thought we could be friends..." He said, tears in his eyes.

Katara ran to Zuko. She held his shoulders, and shook him.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed, as his eyes focused behind her. He was unable to focus on the girl.

"Let me go!" He yelled, pushing her away, as she stumbled to the ground.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted, running to Iroh and then Katara.

"How dare you!" He punched the prince, as his eyes displayed his fury.

Toph stomped forward, firing rocks from afar at Azula.

"Azula, calm down darling. We need the avatar."

Ozai looked at Aang, and then back to Zuko.

"Son. Here is your chance. Help us capture the avatar, and we'll take you back."

Zuko walked steadily towards the avatar, as Katara blocked his path.

"No!" She yelled, but was knocked down by Azula. Zuko gasped a little, but composed himself, as he continued towards Aang.

He looked at the monk, and his widened eyes. He blinked around three times, and Aang's face softened.

Zuko grabbed Aang's wrist, then turned him suddenly. Turning back around, Zuko threw flames at his sister.

Katara smiled, and joined the prince, locking the fire princess in an iced cage, encasing her in the icy box.

Ozai was furious. His face had turned red from anger, and his veins became prominent. He lifted his hands, and created a large bolt of blue electricity. Lightening.

Everyone panicked, and ducked for cover. All but Zuko, and then Katara.

"Zuko! You can't stop the lightening. Remember what happened last time." Katara whispered from behind him. Coaxing him to come to her.

"Katara. Trust me." He mumbled, and that was all that took the waterbender to step forward. Standing beside the prince, she watched as he formed a line with his arms. She blinked slowly, as her brother and best friend shouted from behind. Iroh too was whispering frantically to his nephew.

"I trust you Zuko. You can do it." She replied. Stepping to the side, as Zuko smiled at her, then locked his eyes back with his father.

The blue fired across from the sky, and hit the pair with full force. Zuko lifted his arm further upwards, and redirected it.

Katara gasped, shutting her eyes in fear of losing him. Time seemed to hold still, as he shook with the force of his father's power. Katara opened her eyes slowly, tears forming quickly. The prince trembled, as Katara let out a small whimper.

He crumpled to the ground, not falling fully. Kneeling, with his arms still held upright.

"Z-Zuko... are you okay...?" She said, as Ozai laughed from above.

Zuko's half dead eyes clashed with Katara, and upon seeing the tears that slipped down her face, he stood up suddenly, keeping the same lightening shaped position.

Using all the force he could muster, Zuko flung the blue charge back towards the sky. A thud was heard seconds later, and the gang realized it was the fire king.

They all rushed towards him quickly, to ensure he was of no threat. He was alive, barely breathing. His eyes had changed from an amber to a dim grey.

"Father?" Zuko asked, not out of sympathy, but curiousness.

"You never were my son." Ozai spat angrily, the small amount of fire within him fuelled him. "You never acted like my blood should. Today you have defied me Zuko. You disgust me." He finished, as Zuko glared at his weak form.

"Katara." He said, and the waterbender instantly understood. She chained him using her bending, then freed Azula. Binding her to her father too.

"They shall be locked in the cells of OUR palace." Zuko smiled, as the group cheered.

"All the nations will live in harmony?" The waterbender asked.

"Yes. Indeed they shall."

 **A FEW WEEKS LATER...**

"Blue will be the main color Zuko!" Katara yelled, as the couple argued over the color of their decor.

"Won't red look more... royal though?" Zuko attempted again, as he was met with the girls glare.

"Blue, and that's final!"

"Red."

"Blue."

"Red."

"Blue."

"Shut up!" Toph shouted, appearing behind them.

"Just use all four colors. Red, Blue, Green and Yellow." Iroh spoke up. "That way you can celebrate the meeting of all nations, and your wedding too."

"Thanks Iroh! Why didn't we think of that?" Katara smiled happily, as Zuko smiled at her happy form.

"I can't believe we're getting married in a week. We'll all be living in my father's palace." He said, as Toph grinned up at him.

"I know! I can't wait to have my own metal bending room!" Toph squealed, as Zuko cringed mentally at the idea.

"Hmmm..." He replied, knowing she'd come round.

"You guys are so cute. I'm gonna go find Aang. Bye Sparky!"

 **A WEEK LATER...**

"Do you, Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda, Daughter of Kya allow, Zuko, son of Oza-"

"Hang on." Zuko interrupted, "I'm the son of Ursa, fire queen. My uncle Iroh has been no less of a father to me. I would prefer his name to be taken in my wedding vows."

Today was the day that the waterbender and Firebender were to be tied in a bond so strong, no one could ever be able to break it. This moment, promised to seal the fate of all four nations. To bind them, to end the hundred year war.

"Okay," The priest mumbled, and continued, as Katara smiled at her soon to be husband.

She wore a long blue dress, that flowed past her feet. Oh her neck, was placed a charm, constantly moving. It was a flame, encased in ice. Stones circled around it, and a whirl of air secured the beauty. Zuko had gifted it to her, as her other necklace had broken. Her prince, Zuko, wore a white shirt, and a deep blue jacket. His cufflinks were red flames too.

"Do you, Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda, daughter of Kya, allow, Zuko, nephew of Iroh, and son of Ursa to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

"I do." Katara whispered, smiling brightly at the prince.

"Do you, Zuko, nephew of Iroh, and son of Ursa, allow, Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda, daughter of Kya to be your lawfully wedded Wife?"

"I do." He grinned.

"I now name you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

The new couple shared their moment, as their family clapped happily.

This may have been the end of the war, but was a new beginning...

 **No! Wait! It's not the end yet! Haha! There will be an epilogue up soon, and then it will be over**

 **Thank you all so so so so soooooooooo much for sticking with me over the course of the past year and a half with this story. It means so damn much.**

 **I have actually started to write another fanfiction, sadly (but also not) it is not Zutara. I mean, I'm working on another one of those too, but my next one is based on a Harry Potter pairing. Guess...?**

 **Here are the replies to your reviews :D**

 **Heymafangirl (Guest) : Hope you still have that tab open :D I'm so sorry for the late update, you're comment literally forced me to get up and type. Thank you :D**

 **TaraZnkp (Guest): Happy? :D At least let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thanks for reading though**

 **Guest: Thanks :D Are you TaraZnkp? Your comment was similar to theirs, sorry if mistaken**

 **Ana-DaughterofHades: Thanks! :D Haha, Iroh definitely was internally :D Yup, Ozai :D Yeah, I might try that actually :D I'm currently working on the plot for a Harry potter fanfic as of now. Hope you'll give it a chance when I upload it too :D**

 **Zutarafan1992: Thanks :D Yes! I totally remember you saying that :D :D I was so happy to have received a view within 4 hours of it being published. I'm glad you liked it, you're welcome. I'm so sorry for this late update, life has been too much lately. Hope you still like it though** **The amazing comes from both of us. Thank you for being awesome :D Love you** **Hope this chapter reaches your notification and you find time to review x :D**

 **Anyway, hope you all liked the final chapter... I know it was slightly rushed, I tried to make it long, but I had minimal time.**

 **Soon, I will upload the Epilogue, and will begin publishing my second fanfic on here. :D**

 **Cool Quote: "I love you Katara!" – Zuko, When Fire and Water Clash**

 **Just thought I'd include it in :D :D :D**

 **Love,**

 **Zutara1267 :D**


	34. Epilogue

**Hiiiii!**

 **Don't know if I was holding back on updating because I loved writing, or whether because this is the end. Anyway, hope you all enjoy, thanks to all who have ever reviewed. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Disclaimer: Love you all :D I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender :D :D :D**

 **Epilogue**

 **20 YEARS LATER...**

"Aangse! Kya! Izumi!" The heart warming voice of the waterbender could be heard, shouting for her children to re enter the palaces after their daily bending lessons.

Behind her, the firelord sat on his throne, his head held high, but a bright smile enlightening his features.

"Mom! Aangse hit me!" Katara's youngest daughter Kya complained. Now at the age of fourteen, she was a successful waterbender, and had inherited all talents from her mother.

"Aangse..." Firelord Zuko spoke up from behind his wife.

"Sorry father. But she hit me first." Aangse, their oldest child, and only son defended himself. Having turned eighteen just yesterday, he too was a very strong bender, a master in firebending at such a young age. He wished not to become the heir of the throne, but to accompany his twin sister Izumi, a very talented bender.

Izumi was... different. She had learnt how to firebend, and waterbend at an early age. Her parents contact with the Avatar being a huge advantage in the process.

Her relationship with her mentor Avatar Aang was strong, but her friendship with his son, Tenzin, even greater.

The daughter of the fire king possessed the exact same traits as her mother. A loving nature, and a fiery temper. Her anger was more directed from her father. She had the same gold eyes, but had long brown locks that trailed down her back.

"We're having fun mother... let us bend for longer." Kya told her mother, as Zuko smirked in the background.

"Kya..." Zuko said, as his daughter starting walking towards them.

"Sorry father." She mumbled, as she and her siblings entered the palace.

Behind them, their proud parents stood, Firelord Zuko with his arm nestled around his wife Katara. Katara with her hand encased in his, sighing happily as they gazed upon their nations.

No wars, no hunger, no killings.

All was well in the world, and nothing could change that. Nothing.

 **Sooooo, that is finally the end of this fanfic, I know the epilogue was suuuuuper short, I might edit it some day, but for now, this story is over. Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed, I love every single one of you :D Hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Next fanfic will be Harry Potter :D A Dramione pairing. Anyone interested can hope for regular updates beginning in probably 2017 :D :D :D**

 **Love you all, stay in the best of health.**

 **Love Zutara1267**

 **:D :D :D**

 **P.S. I have another Zutara fanfic planned so... :D**


End file.
